Dimensional Awakening
by IceBite
Summary: Two young men are sent to the world of Fire Emblem Awakening, after having visited 5 other worlds (each). How can they change the story? Read here and find out. Rated for language; Collab with MarkMartinMagma M3
1. Prologue

***ZS Connor can be seen running on the side of a empty road, as Dark Prelate Mitchell blinks from platform to platform above, as well as performing Dark Templar-style parkour, jumping around, clinging to walls, and stuff…***

 **ZS Connor: *Yelling up to Dark Prelate Mitchell, "AT SOME POINT, IT'S JUST FASTER BEING DOWN HERE, INSTEAD OF DOING THAT ALL THE WAY UP THERE!"***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Gotta-" *blinks* "-keep-" *jump* "-my skills-" *swing* "-sharp!" *blink***

 **ZS Connor: *Still Yelling, "SAYS THE GUY WHO TELEPORTS! I CAN DO THAT WITH MY OWN TWO FEET!"***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "MEANT-" *blink* "-RAPID-" *blink* "-USE OF-" *jump and flip* "-THIS!" *blink***

 **ZS Connor: *Runs into a nearby alley, double jumps onto the above platforms, catching up and running with Dark Prelate Mitchell.* "Since you got skills to work on, how about a race to see who is doing better?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Heh-" *blink* "-Very well!" *begins blinking more rapidly***

 **ZS Connor: *Keeping up as he follows up with, "First one-" *jump* "To the-" *jump and roll* "Edge of the-" *cartwheel and jump* "City Wins" *Activates Far Reach and soars overhead Dark Prelate Mitchell and is five platforms ahead of him***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Very-" *blink* "-WELL!"**

 ***static appears...and is replaced with… … …***

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **The Rising Emperor**_

A series of flashes appeared, and a large cluster of individuals appeared from them: tall and muscular beings with no nose or mouth, some with organic cables coming out the back of their heads; a figure with super-enhanced cybernetic augmentations; a human girl with a hugeass scythe with integrated sniper rifle; a group of massive green humanoids with massive teeth; a heavily armored figure in red armor with various guns; and a few others...at the lead, however, was a young human male, wearing armor that consisted of a trench coat with a gem-inlaid pauldron, a bone-like helmet, a cape, and metallic pads protecting the joints. The armor had a platinum and blue color scheme, and he was armed with a bracer containing an energy emitter and a staff with similar ones.

This leader was Daniel Mitchell: Dark Prelate...Freeblade...Rogue Trader...Huntsman...Demi-CPU...but his favorite: Kamen Rider…

"Friend Daniel...what do we do now?" asked one of the taller and muscular figures, this one with a purple cloth over his face.

Daniel smiled. "What do you think, Zeratul? We go out and explore this world!" As he did that, he sent a vox message to the edge of the system: they'd be staying in this universe...so it was time to set down some roots...

* * *

 _ **The Strange Adventurer**_

A single void appears over solid ground, a few feet above the grassy field. A strange looking man is seen landing on his own two feet. The appearance of the armor was almost standard, except for the crimson red and black color, the sharp triangular like parts near the feet, belt with ammo pouches on the sides, and a visor helmet that resembled a human head with triangular bat ears. There was also two triangular shapes coming out from beneath the red lights near the ears.

This individual was named Connor: City Watch Guard, Mercenary, Vault Hunter, Soldier, Vassal...There was many titles for him. The one he always preferred over the others was Adventurer.

Connor sighed in relief. He talked to himself, the voice being altered to sound different, "About time I got out of there...If I had to listen to that brat one more time…...I'm out of there...that's all that matters."

A creature can be seen emerging from the void land falling...less gracefully as it landed near Connor. It looked to be some sort of penguin. It had peg legs, bat wings, and a fanny pack type of bag on it, not to also forgot it was dark blue-ish in color.

The adventurer picked up the creature, punched it in its face, robbed its bag for two small swords and chunked it back into the void. An explosion can be heard as the void closes in time, leaving the man by himself.

"Now, where do I begin seeing the sights of this new world to explore?" Connor asked himself, taking in the surroundings beyond him...

* * *

 ***Back to ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell***

 ***They can be seen on the side running on a road, this time on the wide open nothingness of nature. However, there also appears to be some bickering going in between them.***

 **ZS Connor: "I said, I WON. You teleported across after my body finished crossed the metaphorical finish line."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "I'm certain you got that backwards: I blinked across BEFORE you crossed…"**

 **ZS Connor: "No, I told you during the race that your ENTIRE body has to cross it...Teleporting dosen't COUNT!"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Then by your own logic, usage of Far Reach shouldn't count either…Ergo, since I was there first, I win..."**

 **ZS Connor: "You can say all you want about you being first… ...And still using my logic, you forfeited first by using Teleport before I resorted to Far Reach...Meaning I win by default."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "I blinked the whole DAMNED race...why should THEN be any different?"**

 **ZS Connor: "Because I said the race was a test of skills...You had to use the teleports with your other skills...Which from I can tell, you failed in that regard."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "And you now lost your eyes or something? Or did you forget my leaping, wall-climbing, and parkour to stay above the street?"**

 **ZS Connor: 'You know what? I think we have to call this as a tie, but if we had people watching us, they would say I was first and you were second."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "OR they'd say the inverse…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Then it's settled, we call it a tie."**

* * *

 ***ZS Connor looks ahead, seeing the Studio getting closer and closer.***

 **ZS Connor: "Hey, I can see the destination from here…"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "As can I…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Joking as he says, "And to think...We could have gotten there 30 mins earlier if we hailed a taxi, but who needs that when we can run there..."***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "True, true…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Looks at the studio again, this time him and Dark Prelate Mitchell are just about to reach the fence around it.* "One last obstacle in the way." *Uses Far Reach to grab the top and spring himself over to the other side.***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *Blinks to the other side; looks back at the fence* "I stalk the** _ **shadows**_ **, BITCH!"**

 **ZS Connor: *Glances a look of disappointment at Dark Prelate Mitchell, before stating, "I need you to do two things for me. One, keep the cursing down. Two, try to act like a normal person till we meet the owners."***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...Something tells me they won't really care… … …"**

 **ZS Connor: "But that's the owners. There are other people living here and we really don't know how they act on a daily basis."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...Well-" *sees something* "SEE?! They have a wrecked Covenant BANSHEE in their front yard: kinda suggests 'Here there be weirdness', doesn't it?!"**

 **ZS Connor: *Annoyed* "That doesn't matter...The ONLY thing that does matter is that we leave a good first impression and I don't want you messing it up."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *shrugs* "Really, I mean, you wanna gripe at someone, gripe at the authors…THEY'RE writing this as THEY want it to go..."**

 **ZS Connor: *Stares at him* "Will you cut that out? I swear if you keep doing that I'm actually going to ditch you out here."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Oh, right, the 'fourth wall': a metaphysical barrier that separates story character from story audience...In Gamindustri, we dismissed these claims…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Storms off inside before Dark Prelate Mitchell can finish talking.***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *stares at Connor...before blinking after him***


	2. Chapter 1

***Camera was still on as M3 and IceBite are setting up the room.***

 **M3: *Looks around the room saying, "I'm surprised most of this equipment is still intact after it got launched across the room."***

 **IceBite: "Yeah…"**

 **M3: *Looks at the camera* "Still find it odd this sucker didn't move an inch during that fiasco in here."**

 **IceBite: *nods***

* * *

 ***As M3 checks the other side of the camera, ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell enter the room. M3 sees the duo through the camera's side feed and then looks up to see them with his own two eyes.***

 **M3: "Look, we are still working on getting… this room...set-" *Faints backwards as soon as his mind catches up.***

 **IceBite: *looks up* "Oooo, cool: a Nerazim version of me."**

 **ZS Connor: "Uh...Shouldn't you be worried about your partner? He just collapsed in shock…"**

 **IceBite: "Meh: random crap's always happening, he'll be up soon…"**

 **M3: *Wakes up and starts saying, "Ice, you won't believe what I just saw… …" *Notices the duo again, this time saying* "... ...I mean, it's nice to meet you two… versions of ourselves…"***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *looks at ZS Connor* "Ya STILL worried about MY first impression?"**

 **M3: *In a somewhat disappointed tone to Dark Prelate Mitchell,"Pardon, you mind not berating your fellow man? I may be a different version of him...or myself… or whatever, but first impressions still count. You are already off to a bad start."***

 **ZS Connor: *Turns to Ice* "By the way, the name's Connor Thomas, but just call me ZS Connor instead. And also, it's nice to see my other self's co-writer and partner."**

 **IceBite: "Nice to meet you too...what was that about my other's comment? You guys get into an argument about first impressions?"**

 **ZS Connor: "Just a small argument about how important it is and that we need to be on our best behaviors around here."**

 **M3: "And I agree with that. The studio is very chaotic enough as it is and to have some order is a welcome addition. *Turns to Dark Prelate Mitchell* Since your friend gave his name, would you like to do the same?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Dark Prelate Daniel Mitchell of the Nerazim, also a Rogue Trader of the Imperium of Man, Huntsman of the World of Remnant (graduated from Beacon Academy), Demi-CPU of the newly-founded Avalon Nation of Gamindustri, the Imperial Knight Freeblade** ' _ **Warden of Dimensions'**_ **, and holder of various Kamen Rider Identities…"**

 **M3: *A bit taken back as he says, "Would it be okay If I just called you RT Mitchell instead of all of those titles?"***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Dark Prelate's my usual title: also my longest-held one…"**

 **M3: "But if I go with that, I'll just call you, 'DP Mitchell'. You sure about sticking to that?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *shrugs* "Very well…"**

 **M3: "Well…" *Holds out his hand* "Nice to meet you, DP Mitchell."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *shakes hand* "Likewise…"**

 **M3: "And by the way, you did redeem yourself and improve my impression on you. So, good job on that."**

* * *

 **M3: "So… I was going to ask this earlier, but why are you two here at the studio?"**

 **ZS Connor: "We need a place to stay since a portal dropped us here in this world and until we can find a way back, we are stuck here."**

 **M3: "Hmm… ...Can I have a moment to talk with my partner before I get back to you on that?"**

 **ZS Connor: "If you need to, then do it."**

 ***M3 and IceBite move towards a corner of the room and start talking.***

 **M3: "I need to know… ...Are you okay with having these two stay here?"**

 **IceBite: "I got no problems…"**

 **M3: "I'm in the same boat...but I still get a feeling we really shouldn't be doing this, but that's my paranoia talking"**

 ***They return and M3 announces their decision.***

 **M3: "Good news, you two got yourselves rooms to call your own. If there's any luggage or stuff you need help moving, we can help out."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *Oh, I got a link to hammerspace, I'm fine in the luggage moving department…Comes with having been to Gamindustri."**

 **ZS Connor: "And while I have a storage device unit with me, I do need assistance lugging my stuff around. *Looks at Ice* "You mind helping out with that?"**

 **IceBite: *sighs* "Alright...though I should really keep an eye on-"**

 **?: "DANIEL!"**

 **IceBite: "... … ...Her...She's become EXCEPTIONALLY clingy since the vacation!"**

 ***Alma enters the room, heading straight for Ice, ignoring what was going on. Then everyone else stares at both of them until someone speaks up.***

* * *

 **ZS Connor: *Confused as he asks, "I assume that's the gal you were talking about...You mind telling her to leave you alone, so we can get to work on moving my stuff?"***

 **IceBite: "...Give me a minute please…" *leaves with Alma***

 **ZS Connor: *Looks at M3* "I hate to be rude, but I do have half a mind to go tell her that Ice is busy..."**

 **M3: "I suggest you worry about doing that later. Since you two are here, I got a request. I need commentators to talk about a new story me and Ice are working on."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "I guess I don't mind...what's it about?"**

 **M3: "It's actually about the story you guys come from...If you guys are up for it."**

 **ZS Connor: "I'll commentate over the story. *Looks at Dark Prelate Mitchell* Besides, there's a lot I can talk about...mainly how absurd my friend over here is."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *rolls eyes***

 **M3: "What about you, DP Mitchell? There has to be something in the story that you'll talk about."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "It actually sounds interesting...I'm in!"**

 **M3: "Good, I'll start the chapter. You guys wait till it's over and you can start talking.**

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***Chapter 1 loads***

 ***Chapter 1 Starts***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Changing History**

It was decided that some of Daniel's companions would head off and do their own things: Zeratul would continue with Daniel for a time, before heading off on his own; Daiki Kaito and Tsukasa's other friends would go off and find themselves a place to live, while Tsukasa himself joined Daniel on his journey; the Astral Knights Remnants would return to the _Cogitamus Ergo Sumus_ to await further instruction, should they ever be needed; Maerana, the Eldar Ranger, would go out and explore, occasionally helping as their paths cross; Bluddflagg and his crew were off to 'krump sum gitz'; Nepgear was going with Thade and the Astral Knights, but planned to return planetside when the group had a permanent residence; and Shas'O Ash'par was in the same boat as Zeratul, except he and his Fire Warriors planned to settle down once the group had a permanent residence.

That said, some DID plan to stick with Daniel: Fenix and Xaanul wanted to stick by Daniel, since he tended to 'get into some good fights'; Tsukasa also wanted to stick by Daniel, due to what he ends up encountering; same went for Explorator Reinhardzh; Ruby Rose wanted to find people to help; Neopolitan kept close due to the deal she and Daniel made; and Noire...well...similar to Ruby.

The group continued onward, trying to find a sign of civilization...until eventually…

"-ds? You tend sheep?"

"...In full armor?"

Two voices sounded: one male, one female.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." THAT was something Daniel recognized...Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and...two Avatars? Daniel would have to question that later...because now… "Oh! Well met, travelers!" called Chrom.

Daniel quickly signalled to the aliens, who were hidden from view, to shift to their more human-like forms, before showing themselves. He then nodded to the approaching group. "Hello," he replied. "I take it there's a town nearby? We're kinda lost…"

"Ah, yes, Southtown's nearby, just down the road over-"

'...Over there next to the smoke,' Daniel noted, when he looked over to see why Chrom stopped. "...That doesn't look good…"

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"We're coming too!" Daniel called, "We can fight...we've ALL seen plenty of action!"

"Very well then, your blades would be a welcome addition!" Chrom called.

"Milord, if I may-"

"Frederick, even if I WAS suspicious of them, we aren't in a situation to be picky!"

"...Of course, milord…"

"Well, let's go!" Lissa called, and the group was off...with the Avatars following shortly after...

* * *

Due to being alone at the moment, Connor had no one else to worry about but himself. That said, he was also looking to find anybody willing to tell him where he was.

Running off in one direction, he spotted a village off in the distance with smoke rising into the air.

"At this point, I may as well help the village and at least ask them what they know afterwards." was what Connor thought to himself as he looked towards it.

But soon, the adventurer sprinted to the village, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

Once he was within the edge of the village, it didn't take to long to see the cause of the smoke. Brigands were driving civilians out of their homes, torching their houses as they ran through the streets.

Connor came up with a plan to solve this brigand problem. Taking position at the highest point possible (that was not on fire), he was going to snipe and pick off any brigands that cross his sights. Of course, while in transition to that point, he was going to take out any brigands in the way.

And so Connor ran into the fray, one of his pistol drawn out ready to fire if he had to.

Several brigands were about to barge into a house until Connor got their attention. They turned towards him, confused at who they were looking at. Then came the insults and threats, a sign they weren't taking him seriously. Connor repaid in kind by filling them with lead from the .44 Magnum in his hands.

At some point, the roof of the tallest building in the village was found and a sniper spot was established. Brigands that could be seen were picked off by the sniper, either in the torso or head, leading them to dropping to the ground dead.

However, looking through the scope, there seemed to be a large group heading towards the village. Connor made sure to watch them as he picked off more brigands…

Meanwhile, as the Shepherds group approached the village… "I'll go ahead, give those brigands something else to hit…" Daniel commented.

"Wait, what do you-" Chrom couldn't finish, before Daniel disappeared in a cloud of shadows…

 ***Music Track: "Alone" from StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Cinematic Soundtrack***

...And reappeared in the village.

"Heheh...look at this, boys," one brigand said, "A single man, all alone...those gemstones look like they'd cost a fortune...LET'S GET 'IM!"

Spotting the group of brigands and the oddly decorated person, Connor fired a sniper round at the foremost brigand. The bullet soared until it suddenly stopped and bounced off something.

Taking his view out of the scope, Connor noticed some energy barrier surrounding the block he was firing into. That's when he back to his scope and scanned the area seeing if there was a to get around the barrier.

Back with Daniel, he chuckled at the brigand's comment. "Heheheh...Alone…"

"What's this kid on about?" the brigand asked.

 _"Alone. It is said that those of our kind suffer, separated from the glory of the Khala."_

""This kid's nuts...let's GET HIM!" The brigands surrounded and closed on Daniel… ... …

" _But none of us are ever truly alone…_ "

...Only for a mysterious force to send them flying…

"By Naga, what was that?!" Chrom shouted, seeing what the young man just did…He'd also heard the quote Daniel had...stated? He didn't see the young man's lips move.

The forceful energy blast was not ignored by Connor. His attention was brought back to that block of the village and he decided to investigate what was going on...invisible from the normal eye.

Activating the armor's decoy and stealth mode, a fake illusion of Connor was left at his sniper position, as the real one leap across the roofs towards the ongoing scene.

Then, Daniel warped in his Warp Scythe, and activated both it and his Warp Blade.

" _For our warrior hearts are bound by honor... tradition…_ "

The brigands closed again, only for some to get cut down by Daniel, who turned into a flurry of energy blades.

" _Battle is waged in the name of the many..._ " He began charging energy, which crackled green and red in his hand.

"- _The brave, who generation after generation, choose the mantle-...of_ _ **Dark Templar**_ _!"_

He slammed his hand into the ground, and the remaining brigands were lifted into the air by an unseen force. Daniel seemed to jump...only to disappear into another shadowy cloud.

From a nearby rooftop, a invisible Connor was watching and looking around for the mysterious figure. The rifle was brought up and aimed, but just before he pulled the trigger on a floating brigand...

...Then, Daniel re-appeared, in the air, launching forward at the brigands, then began teleporting rapidly, slashing each brigand as he went, a technique known to the Nerazim as Shadow Fury. Soon, he landed on the ground, skidding to a stop in a pose...as the now-dead brigands all fell to the ground, slashed to hell and back.

 ***End Track***

The Shepherds just watched, awed by what they just saw, while Daniel's companions looked on and smiled, one in particular with a sense of pride at his student's fine work.

The sound of a large group of brigands approaching their block of the village rang out into the air. Connor was able to see them get closer and closer to the large group of unknown people, until he decided to do something about it.

Daniel then noticed the new group of brigands coming, and readied to intercept, as the Shepherds and his group both readied their weapons (the brigands only MILDLY and for a brief period of time, wavering, at the sight of Zeratul's Warp Blade and Fenix's Psi Blades)... … ...Only for them ALL to be shocked when...

...A mysterious individual suddenly appeared in front of the brigands, armed only with a sword that was glowing blue on the sharp part of the blade.

"Move out of the way NOW, before all these weapons end up in your spine...WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!" One of the brigands demanded.

A somewhat ghostly "No." was all that the individual said, still standing in the way.

The same brigand rushed forward, bringing his axe in the air as he yelled at the top of his lungs, "DIE YOU FREAK!".

The axe went down...past the man as it continued to hit the ground. The brigand immediately swung his weapon again, this time noticing the individual distorting as the zxe went through him again.

The brigand freaked out...and got even more scared as he heard something right behind him.

A monotone and eerily, " _And I disappear / A ghost amidst the combat / Preparing to strike._ " was the last thing the brigand heard...before his head got shot off.

The body fell forward, revealing the same mysterious individual, this time with a smoking gun in one of his hands, the other carrying the sword.

Daniel blinked upon seeing that, then chuckled, finding it interesting...and a bit awesome…

Connor smirked underneath his helmet, waiting for another brigand to charge. When none of them dared to move, he sent out another decoy to charge at them as he backflipped backwards as the invisibility activated again.

The decoy sprinted and swiped across a few brigands, getting the ones that would be hit to fall back in fear until they realized they didn't actually get hit. They caught on that it was another fake and got angry.

With the decoy disappearing, Connor repeated again, this time carrying a Norfleet rocket launcher in one arm, and a Infinity pistol in the other. Firing at the brigands, three purple coated projectiles soared towards them and exploded, leaving a purple slime coating them all.

The brigands noticed the foul smell and with this being the last straw, they all charged towards Connor. What they met was bullets that left some with their limbs coated in holes, others ending up with their limbs missing as they were blown off.

The last brigand fell to the ground as Connor turned around to the crowd behind him and bowed, as if to say his little show was over.

"Well...that was certainly impressive…" Chrom stated.

"Indeed…" Daniel replied, approaching from where he was waiting, "By the way, I don't think we exchanged names earlier…"

"That can wait until we finish off the leader of this little raid," Chrom replied.

"Right, we think we can help…" And here came the Avatars.

"Huh?! When did you two-"

"We followed you all shortly after you ran off," said the female avatar.

"And like we said, we can help: we've been watching and...we think we can see things...numbers, statistics...I can personally see 5 barbarians, including the leader, 3 Myrmidons, and 2 Mages left...working together, we should be able to take them out…" the male one said.

"Really? And you can't remember your names?" Chrom asked.

"Actually, we remembered our names not too long ago, but like you said, that can wait until after the leader is taken down…"

Chrom looked at them, then nodded. "Alright...then let's finish the brigands off!" The Shepherds, and the Avatars, then charged forward.

Soon, things occurred quickly, as the Avatars took point, and began directing the Shepherds...until all that was left was the brigand leader.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!"

"Seriously, the damned brigands chose their stupidest as leader…" Daniel groaned from his quote-on-quote "spectator area".

"Much like the rest, he will fall down as well." Connor added as he watched the leader attacking one of the Avatars, missing due to them dodging out of the way.

And sure enough…

"Bwaaargh!" He did.

"Well, that's the end of that," the male Avatar said, as the group returned to the others.

"So...I guess it's time for introductions…" Daniel commented.

Connor nodded back, but pointed towards Daniel, as a way to say 'you first'.

Daniel sighed. "My name is Daniel Mitchell: Dark Prelate, Rogue Trader, the Freeblade _Warden of Dimensions_ , Huntsman of Remnant, Demi-CPU, and bearer of multiple Kamen Rider Identities." ' _And the Legendary Reptile Greeed, but I'm not gonna say that.'_

 _ **DANIEL MITCHELL AS...THE TERRAN NERAZIM WITH AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!**_

Daniel then says, "Wha-HEY! NOT COOL!"

 _ **...My point exactly...**_

"And these are my comrades: Praetor Fenix-

 **FENIX AS "I FEAR NO ENEMY, FOR THE KHALA IS MY STRENGTH!"**

-Ascendant Xaanul-

 **XAANUL AS THE ASCENDANT BLOOD HUNTER!**

-Magos Explorator Reinhardzh-

 **REINHARDZH AS THE DIMENSIONAL TECH-PRIEST! TECH-HERESY…TECH-HERESY EVERYWHERE!**

-Huntress Ruby Rose-

 **RUBY ROSE AS A SIMPLE SOUL!**

-Former Thief Neopolitan-

 **NEOPOLITAN AS THE ICECREAM THIEF!**

-CPU Noire-

 **NOIRE AS THE TSUNDERE GODDESS!**

"HEY!"

 **See?**

"-Ignore it for now-, my mentor, Dark Prelate Zeratul-

 **ZERATUL AS THE FAN-FAVORITE DARK TEMPLAR!**

"-And my last teammate, Shas'O Ash'pur of the Farsight Enclaves."

 **SHAS'O T'AU ASH'PUR AS THE TAU COMMANDER, BADASS EXTRAORDINAIRE!**

"-...Seriously, what was up with that?"

"What" Chrom asked.

Daniel waved his hand. "Meh, this is Fourth Degree Warp Realm Fuckery, you wouldn't understand…"

"...Oh-kay…"

Once the odd group was done being introduced, Connor started introducing himself.

"I am the shadow that haunts… ….Actually, forget that garbage, I'm just going to say who I am already." The voice not helping when the words radically changed.

Connor removes his helmet, letting everyone see his real face as he starts over again with, "Name's Connor...Connor Thomas, the Adventurer."

 _ **ZER0 AS… ... …WAIT, WHO IS THIS GUY?!**_

 _ **ZERIOUSLY, WHO IS HE? I NEED TO KNOW!**_

"-...I said it was Connor Thomas…-"

 **CONNOR THOMAS...AS THE ONE WITHOUT A SUBTITLE!**

 **TAKE THAT BUDDY!**

Things started going back to normal following that, but it was probably not the last time something of that… kind would happen.

Either way, Connor tried to move on asking a question that formed in his head about the one named Daniel.

"Wait, did you say your name was Daniel Mitchell? I swear I knew someone with that name..."

"Same with your's… … …" Daniel turned to the Shepherds. "What about you guys?"

"Oh, apologies, my name is Chrom."

 **CHROM AS THE PRINCE OF YLISSE!**

"Hi! My name's Lissa-"

 **LISSA AS THE PRINCESS OF YLISSE!**

"-and this is Frederick!"

 **FREDERICK AS THE BODYGUARD OF THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS OF YLISSE!**

"What about you two?" Chrom asked, "You said you remembered who you were?"

"Just our names...my name's Sevon."

 **SEVON AS THE MALE AVATAR!**

"And mine is Lenora…"

 **LENORA AS THE FEMALE AVATAR!**

"Still, lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow! You four were AMAZING! The way you two took down scores of brigands...and you two! Lenora, Sevon! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victims, that much is for sure," Chrom stated.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you two came here?"

"We understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick," Lenora commented.

Sevon continued, "And we cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to us. But please, believe me. We have shared all that we know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough," Chrom stated.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its council as well?" Frederick asked.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Sevon's and Lenora's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such able tacticians? Besides, I believe their story, odd as it might be."

Lenora replied, "Th-thank you, Chrom."

"So how about it? Will you join us, you two?"

Sevon replied, "We would be honored."

Chrom nodded, turning to the others. "The offer extends to you all as well...would you join us?"

Daniel looked to the others, and at their reactions…"We accept, thank you Chrom…"

Connor just answered quickly with, "I'll join your cause, Chrom."

Chrom smiled. "I'm glad to hear that…"

* * *

 ***Camera turns back on, showing ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell.***

 **ZS Connor: "So, that was the first chapter."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...Yeah...I was pretty awesome there, I think…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Smugly says, "As awesome yours was...Mine was definitely better than yours."***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Oh don't start THIS again!"**

 **M3: *Off camera* "Hey, stick to commentating!"**

 **ZS Connor: *Trying to get back on point, "Of course, that's what I think. Both scenes were awesome in their own way."***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "And those subtitles...Borderlands, I recall...hmmm…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Ah yes. The subtitles were added to just add that little bit of additional humor for the story."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Well, it worked…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Acts smug again.* "But mine was the best one of them all, hands down."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "OH COME ON!"**

 **M3: *Off camera* "What did I say? I said to stick to commentary, ZS Connor!"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "THANK YOU!"**

 **ZS Connor: *quickly slaps himself before apologizing with, "I'm sorry for the additional comments. What I really mean is that each subtile was equally made to be as funny as possible or just plain awesome."***

* * *

 **ZS Connor: "There's one last thing we need to address...Ummm...Oh right, we also got to join the Shepherds."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Yup...we did…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Foolishly acts smug again* "Of course, I could have handled everything the Shepherds had to fight by myself. Especially with how lackluster your performance was, my friend."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "OH, COME THE FUCK ON DUDE!"**

 **ZS Connor: "Will you quit complaining? You know it's-"**

 ***The camera falls to its side as M3 charges and interrupts by tackling ZS Connor to the ground.***

 **M3: "I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF, BUDDY!"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *bends down to the camera* "Well...in the words of a famous cartoon character: Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-That's all, folks!"**

 ***turns off Camera***


	3. Chapter 2

***Camera turns on to see ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell in front of it.***

 **ZS Connor: "First off, welcome back. Second, we got things to mention before the chapter starts."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "So PAY ATTENTION: don't want this story getting nasty reviews because someone didn't pay attention to the A/N…"**

 **ZS Connor: "The important part I need to bring up is that the chapters from here on out...may be a bit different than other works from this studio."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "And what do you mean by 'different'?"**

 **ZS Connor: *Answering in a particular way, "While it may seem this story is similar to another 'work', the chapters will have a more narrow focus than the other 'work'. In other words, events will go by faster and slow down if necessary."***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...In other words, we're not making a carbon copy of Fire Fallout: Nuclear Awakening, here…"**

* * *

 **ZS Connor: *Looking at his co-commentator* "I told you to not say it...It's supposed to be 'subtle'."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Well, honestly, I don't get why…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Because I don't want to hear about that 4th wall stuff... "**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...It's kinda my thing though...after all, how can it not be SO OBVIOUS we're in a fanfic...I mean come on, THINK!"**

 **ZS Connor: "No, we aren't...We are in the real world...And seriously, stop trying to bring up that 'fake' wall, the real one is behind the camera."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Then how do you explain all the people reading this right now?"**

 **ZS Connor: "It's complicated."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Well, I happen to know what I do because-"**

 **ZS Connor: *Talking over him, "And that's the cue to start the chapter...He'll be dragging this on too long if he starts again."***

 ***Chapter 2 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Masked Warriors**

The large group had been walking for some time...until eventually…

"I told you—it's getting dark already!" Lissa complained, "...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-" However, while she wa talking, a bug flew into her mouth. "-Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Chrom laughed a little. "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa griped.

Sevon then spoke up. "We should probably think about food."

Lenora added, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order," Frederick commented, "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

The group splits up to gather and hunt for food, while Frederick and Connor stick around to set up the campsite. Things go decently till Frederick tries to start the fire.

The method he was using was taking a really long time and Connor was getting impatient. He asked Frederick to stop and step back and give him a shot. There was a bit of hesitation, but it did happen.

With Frederick out of the way, Connor pulled out his incendiary Infinity pistol and fired off a round to start the fire. The firewood burned as Connor put the gun away, not seeing that Frederick was staring at the strange man for taking his role in setting up the fire.

Soon, the remaining parts of the group returned with food and plenty of it. For some reason, they had a lot of bear meat and that ended up being cooked by the fire. Either way, there was enough for everyone in the group to have a decent bit...if they wanted to eat.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom turned to Lissa...to see her not eating. "...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

Lissa scowled. "Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Sevon? Uhhh...Sevon?" Lissa turned, to see Sevon...scarfing down the bear meat. "ok...What about you, Lenor-a…?" She turned to see Lenora doing the same as her brother. Lissa sighed. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…"

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat," Chrom commented.

Lissa grimaced. "Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

"I don't mind if it smells like footwear, this is good quality meat." Connor brought up after chewing and swallowing down a small piece. "Who else thinks its good as well?"

The answers were varied: some, like Noire, turned their nose up at it like Lissa; others, like Ruby and Neo, were alright with it; still others, like Ash'pur, dug into it like the Avatars; while STILL others, namely Zeratul and Fenix…didn't need it…

"... … ...It's alright...I guess…" Daniel commented, "...Needs a bit more ACTUAL flavor though to make it worth it…"

" Oh c'mon, plenty of people would like to experience trying out food like this without anything to see if they even like it at all. That's a big part of life." Connor said back to Daniel.

"Yeah? Well, I've tried it, and I say: it needs more seasoning!" Daniel replied.

"Look around you, my friend. You are out away from any town or city, and you want seasoning? Seems you grew too attached to a more civilized lifestyle." Connor said in response. "Where I've been, you don't worry about trivial matters like that."

Daniel just grumbled, irritatedly, "Just saying what it could use to taste better…"

Frederick then chose that moment to speak up. "Every experience makes us stronger. Even those we don't enjoy."

Lissa questioned, "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

Frederick gained a 'deer in headlights' look. "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah right, Frederick!"

"What, don't want to admit you can't stand bear meat? No one is judging you for it...Hopefully." Connor mentioned after he stopped eating for a second.

Nothing ended up being said following that, and Connor went back to eating quietly.

* * *

Some time passed as the group ended up turning out for the night. Despite lacking beds, several members like Connor, Sevon, and Lenora were able to sleep with their backs on the dirt and ground.

Many of the others have also gotten used to sleeping on the ground, so they were asleep as well.

At some point, Chrom awoke from something, all the while showing his confusion as he quietly said, "...Huh?" to himself.

In his efforts to remain quiet, Chrom woke up two individuals…

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" Lissa questioned.

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked CPU Noire.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss…" Chrom replied to the two girls.

"Define "something"," Lissa commented.

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around," Chrom decided.

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too," Lissa replied.

"I will come as well," CPU Noire added.

Chrom chuckled. "Heh. Thanks, you two…"

The trio moved out to explore...and immediately realized something was wrong…

Lissa commented "It sure is dark. ...And quiet."

CPU Noire added, "Yeah...Where did the birds go?"

"Something is wrong here…" Chrom concluded.

Soon, however, the earth began to shake.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa exclaimed.

Chrom added, "Gods, what— Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, Noire, stay close!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" CPU Noire commented.

As they waited, however, they began to notice that, far off, trees began to topple.

"I'm...getting the feeling that staying here is a bad idea!" CPU Noire announced.

Chrom stared at the falling trees, and spoke out, "Agreed. Run!" And so the did, running through the forest, as the ground where they stood before began to split and rise up. Fire and lava became apparent as the earth split open.

Eventually, they reached a clearing where it appeared the quakes didn't reach. As they caught their breath, however…

"Chrom, what IS that?!" Lissa asked, pointing towards the sky. Chrom and CPU Noire looked up...and a portal resembling a giant eye appeared...depositing three corpses…

CPU Noire drew a rapier. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"So do I…" Chrom replied, drawing Falchion...as the corpses rose again.

"Zombies...it just HAD! To be zombies!" CPU Noire groaned.

"Lissa. You'd better stand back," Chrom stated, Lissa agreeing...as two of the corpses charged ahead.

The two weapon-wielders charged ahead, fighting and killing their zombie (albeit with Chrom initially getting surprised when a normally-fatal blow didn't even faze the entity)...only for Lissa to scream off to the side.

"Lissa!" Chrom called, turning to see Lissa cornered by the last zombie.

Chrom and Noire charged towards the zombie, not noticing the portal depositing one more entity… … ...not until a flash of blue occurred, and a figure appeared between the attacking zombie and Lissa.

"Help!" the figure called, before the two others managed to snap out of their shock and charge, distracting the zombie enough to allow the figure to break free of their clash...then, a three-way attack struck the creature, killing it on the spot.

"...Quite an entrance. What's your name?" Chrom asked...before being distracted.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick called to Chrom and Lissa.

"Everyone!" Lissa called, as the group approached.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Lenora asked.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," Chrom assured.

"It matters not: they will fall to us either way!" Ash'pur announced.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…" Frederick sighed with relief.

Lissa commented, "Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy," Frederick pointed out.

Daniel, however, chuckled. He then turned to Connor. "...Remove the head or destroy the brain?" he joked.

"Both...and by the way, blades don't need reloading." Connor also joked before pulling out the digistruct katana and putting on his armor's helmet.

* * *

Connor sprinted off towards the nearest zombie, slashing its head off as he ran by. The next undead creature almost suffered the same fate as the last one when Connor jumped over it...and shot it in the back of the head with his .44 Magnum.

More undead kept showing up, except Connor decided to get them to put themselves behind each other by making the zombies line up as they chased him.

With 4 undead in a line, Connor continued putting distance between himself and them. Then he swapped out his .44 Magnum with a .50 AE Pistol and stopped to turn around to face his chasers.

He aimed the gun carefully, pulling the trigger multiple times in a rapid progression. The bullets soared towards the first undead and struck it down. However, the bullets still continued onward shredding into the next zombie...and the one behind that one...and the last one in the line.

Guess the bullets just 'bore' through them one by one, adding to the damage. Undead still rose from being dropped off, but a white hot bullet was sent to them by Connor as he maneuvered around the area.

Meanwhile, Daniel went in, Warp Blades blazing, fighting the the zombies. Slashing one, slicing another, Daniel continued on...but eventually came to be surrounded by zombies. "Gah! Enough of this!"

He then pulled out a round artifact, while summoning a ghostly belt in an ethereal flame around his waist. He activated the artifact, before opening the belt, and dropping the spherical device into it...and closing the belt over it.

Suddenly, the eye on the belt flashed, releasing a ghostly creature that resembled a black jacket with green-yellow trim. Said creature also began speaking.

" _ **EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!"**_

The creature then began repeating "Batchirimiro" until Daniel pulled a handle on the side of the belt.

" _ **KAIGAN: Phantom! Go Go! Kakugo! Goi-Going GHOST!"**_

A suit of armor appeared over Daniel, the same color scheme as the creature, but with strange markings, coming together in an eye-like shape on the upper-torso. The faceplate was completely blank, until the jacket-like ghost thing settled on the armor's shoulders, worn like a jacket. A mask flipped up, covering the faceplate of the armor, giving it a mask resembling two bug-like eyes, with a horn protruding from the forhead.

Daniel raised his hand...and flicked it, saying, "Kamen Rider... _PHANTOM_!"

Daniel...or Kamen Rider Phantom...then summoned a strange, sword-like weapon from his belt, that soon changed to a gun-like form, which Kamen Rider Phantom used to shoot the surrounding zombies.

...The zombies didn't stand a chance…

The area was clear for now...save a lone undead creature that appeared to see its new opponent.

It charged forward, heading straight for Kamen Rider Phantom…

And then it was suddenly on its side, a kick from Connor to its head as his invisibility shut off. The creature tried to get itself up, getting shot in the head for its efforts. Then shot again just to be sure.

The vanquished zombie vanished into a mist that dissipated into the air. Connor noted that before turning his attention to Kamen Rider Phantom, saying exactly what was on his mind.

"A new ally I assume, or perhaps just a variation of the same person. It matters not, except when I ask if you'll watch my back." Connor mentioned in the ghostly voice. "What say you, fellow masked warrior?"

Kamen Rider Phantom nodded. "Very well…In this battle, let our lives burn bright!"

Connor just responded with, "I see many undead approaching us, ignorant of the chances they have. On my signal, strike." Connor said before sending out a decoy to intercept them as he went invisible again.

The decoy took the zombies' attention and got there bunched up as they tried to attack it. They never caught on with however many times they attacked, nothing was happening to the decoy.

Connor reappeared with the Norfleet, shooting a trio of missiles at the crowd of ghouls. The explosions range out, slagging the walking corpses with slag. That's when the cue was given.

"Now!" Connor called out to Kamen Rider Phantom.

Kamen Rider Phantom took his weapon, and opened fire with its gun mode, killing most of the zombies, and the one that remained...was struck down by the weapon's sword mode.

The first ones disappeared as the last one followed suit by turning into mist.

Connor approached Kamen Rider Phantom, this time saying, "Impressive...The question I have will be asked later...But, the battle still continues. Be on the lookout."

Kamen Rider Phantom nodded, getting his weapon at the ready once more.

* * *

During the fight, everyone spread out: Zeratul and Reinhardzh kept back and protected Lissa, while Fenix charged in (as usual), psi-blades blazing. Ash'pur teamed up with Lenora, the duo launching magical and plasma blasts into the zombies.

Meanwhile, closer in, Sevon teamed up with Ruby Rose, the duo cutting down the zombies where they stood. Neopolitan was using her illusionary semblance to trick the zombies into clusters where Xaanul blew them up.

Chrom was working with CPU Noire, the duo cleaving (or in Noire's case, stabbing) their way through the horde. Frederick was initially working alone, until another Shepherd, Sully, arrived on the scene. Meanwhile, another newcomer, Virion, arrived and, keeping back, fired on the zombies with his bow.

The undead started to thin out, but a portal dropped a very large zombie...Shambling as it rose to attack the living. Connor and Kamen Rider Phantom took the task of handling this monstrosity.

The two were distant from the undead monster, and Kamen Rider Phantom was about to pick it off with his weapon from a distance. But before he could even fire, a hand reached out to push the weapon away.

"Let me handle this...This one needs to be slain by myself." Connor stated aloud.

"... … ...Very well…" Kamen Rider Phantom replied, keeping a lookout for additional zombies.

"Yet...this still seems too easy to win with my guns and sword..." Connor replaced the gun in his hand with a dual set of odd knives. "Now, I'm ready."

The knives had a sharp side, but the other side had a blocky squarish set of gaps in between. Not to mention they didn't look very long...Yet Connor stuck to using them.

Connor charged towards the large undead monster, dodging its attack and slashing it multiple times as it tried attacking again. The individual slashes didn't stop the monster from retaliating, but as Connor continued to slash away, the damage started to show.

Soon, the ghoulish creature started getting slower and slower as the damage continued to pile up. It got to the point where Connor actually slashed off one of its arms, before kicking it into overdrive and slashed, going faster to take off other parts of its body. It ended when Connor slashed off the head.

The individual parts disappeared into mist, and more undead that were visible suddenly collapsed, automatically turning into mist and dissipating. With that, Connor returned to Kamen Rider Phantom, who witnessed the fight.

"And to think, the knives given to the lowest rank servants from elsewhere can do so much in the right hands...It was a worthwhile challenge to accomplish...Thank you for letting that happen." Connor elaborated as he looked back at the spot the undead monster was.

"...No problem…" Kamen Rider Phantom replied.

* * *

The group joined back up following the battle. However, the figure that was defending Lissa appeared again, causing Frederick to remark something about what he noticed during the battle.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took many of them down by himself." Frederick noted.

Connor remained quiet, despite having the chance to bring up how the others took down plenty of those creatures. But now was not the time.

The figure didn't respond at all as everyone looked at the person.

The silence was broken by Lissa as she said to the figure, "Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave."

Chrom got a chance to bring up something as well as he said, "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

The figure finally said something as his response was, "You may call me Marth."

The response made Chrom intrigued as he tried get more information as he asked, "Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

The answer that was given back was, "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

from the figure, the words a bit unnerving.

If his face wasn't obscured, Connor would have been seen sporting a look that showed he knew something. He took a second to look at his partner from the battle, before turning back to see the figure was departing.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" was all Lissa could say as she tried to make sense of the figure said, as they moved out of hearing distance.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Sevon commented.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere," Frederick commented, "I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

"May as well at this point, I'm not in the mood for sleeping if undead can show up." Connor admitted after taking off his helmet.

"...Already awake, I guess, so might as well…" Kamen Rider Phantom replied, before dismissing his armor, removing the Phantom Eyecon from the Ghost Driver, revealing Daniel.

"Had a feeling you were the one underneath that elaborate costume...or armor, whichever best describes it." Connor mentioned before following up with, "...Where exactly did you get that equipment from?"

"...I'll tell you later…" Daniel replied.

With their conversation over, the group had to get to traveling. It took time, but they eventually reached the capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol. The sun was rising in the sky, allowing the capital to be full of life as citizens went along their work, chores, and tasks.

Ash'pur had left his battlesuit outside the city, in order to avoid causing a panic. However, he DID wear his Standard-Issue Fire Warrior Combat Armor.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse…" Sevon commented.

Lenora added, "I've never seen so many people!"

Frederick sighed with relief. "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa commented.

Soon, an old voice shouted, "Look! The exalt has come to see us!"

Visible from where they were was a woman wearing gold and green robes, with some kind of headdress on her head, and...a symbol on her forehead that matched the one on Chrom's right shoulder.

Lenora asked, "The exalt is your ruler, yes?"

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn," Frederick replied.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Sevon asked.

Frederick replied, "The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war," Chrom added.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa also added.

"Yes, I imagine she…" Lenora froze mid-sentence. "Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick asked, smugly.

"You said you were "shepherds"!" Sevon pointed out.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep," Chrom replied.

Connor could be heard snickering after hearing that, but he quickly stopped when everyone glanced at him. All he said was, "Sorry, I was remembering a old joke about sheep.. ...I'll be quiet."

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive our dreadful manners!" Lenora pleaded, only to receive an amused laugh from Chrom.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

Sevon then replied, "The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…"

Chrom then stated, "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

Before Sevon and Lenora could answer, Connor jumped in with, "Is it okay If I join in as well? And my new 'friend' as well?" as he grabbed Daniel and brought him into the equation.

"I'm pretty sure he was offering to all of us…" Daniel pointed out.

Chrom chuckled. "Indeed I was…"

* * *

After that little scene, the group went into the palace and was able to meet Emmeryn. The exalt greeted Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick first.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while," Chrom replied.

"Wonderful. And our people?" Emmeryn asked.

Chrom answered, "Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them," stated the pegasus Knight at Emmeryn's side.

Chrom shook his head. "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

Lissa then chirped up, "And besides, we had plenty of help!"

Emmeryn smiled. "Ah, you speak of your new companions here?"

Chrom smiled and nodded. "Indeed. These two are Sevon and Lenora. Then, the rest are Connor, Daniel, Fenix, Xaanul, Reinhardzh, Ruby Rose, Neopolitan, Noire, Zeratul, and Ash'pur. They fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make them Shepherds."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you all a debt of gratitude," Emmeryn replied.

"Not at all, milady!" Lenora squeaked out, while Daniel and his companions gave similar statements (although more along the lines of 'no problem' or similar for them).

"I don't accept debts...all of my work...is just for the...reward of doing the right thing." Connor awkwardly said.

Frederick then spoke out. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Sevon and Lenora claim to have lost their memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigands themselves or even Plegian spies. Furthermore, we know next to nothing about the others, so the possibility persists with them."

"Frederick!" Chrom snapped.

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these people have your trust?" Emmeryn asked.

Chrom nodded. "Yes. They risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me."

Emmeryn smiled. "Well then... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady," the twins replied in relief.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

Frederick groaned, "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." He then turned to Phila. "Phila. I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

Phila nodded. "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

Emmeryn commented, "Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

Chrom nodded. "Of course."

"I think that's our cue, you guys!" Lissa exclaimed, "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

"Uh...consider me not able to join, I need to discuss something really important with Daniel." Connor made sure to say to Lissa.

"Awww...ok...I'll send someone to come and find you later…" Lissa moaned, before running off with the twins. Daniel nodded, and sent the others on their way. Soon, the only ones remaining were Daniel and Connor.

"In case you are wondering, which I'm sure you are anyway, I really need to talk to you about the recent events we were just a part of…" Connor stated as he thought out what to bring up.

"...What about them?" Daniel asked.

"I got a idea of what's going on...but I need to know if you can understand what I'm about to suggest...It may be hard to believe." Connor noted.

"...Ok…" Daniel replied.

"I think I'm currently in a world that is based on a video game back from my world that was called Fire Emblem Awakening. I wasn't entirely sure, but from what I saw, I'm don't have any more doubts." Connor explained.

"...Ah...well...glad I'm not alone in that regard…" Daniel replied.

"Good...I thought I was going crazy...Wait, how do you know that we are currently in a video game?" Connor asked.

"...I have Kamen Rider Armor...I'm travelling with a Tech-Priest...Do I LOOK like I'm from around here?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know...Maybe because I'm just a guy wearing a Vault Hunter's outfit, carrying a set of knives I took from a thing called a 'Prinny', along with plenty of guns from different worlds, and other junk...I see a lot of UNIQUE people in my travels." Connor retorted.

Daniel just shrugged in reply.

"And would it kill you to talk instead of instead of doing that...I dealt with that 'non-response' stuff for too long back with my 'Co-Writer' from the past." Connor complained.

"Co-writer?" Daniel questioned.

"Yeah, I had a partner who helped me write fanfics...I remember...he called himself 'IceBite' on the site we wrote for...Though he also had your name..." Connor admitted as he may have realised something.

"...Yeah...that was my name on...multiple websites, for a time...only ones I still actively use it on are and ," Daniel replied.

"Uh...Did you happen to have a collaboration partner that went by 'MarkMartinMagma'?" Connor asked as he waited for the answer.

"... … ...That's one of the collab partners I had… … …" Daniel replied.

"Son of a gun...I had a feeling I knew who you were when I got your name. It's me, Connor Thomas...The same one that was your Co-Writer back...however long it's been since we talked to each other." Connor just said back.

Daniel's eyes widened. "Really? Holy crap…"

"So...What happened to you after I disappeared?" Connor made sure to ask.

"...I don't know...we probably disappeared around the same time…" Daniel replied, shrugging, "One moment I was in my room, the next, I was on Shakuras from StarCraft…"

"Huh…Same thing happened to me except I ended up in a place called Dunwall, you know, from that series called Dishonored...Did you happen to visit like 4 other games...or game universes...or whatever?"

"Yeah...well, not necessarily GAME worlds, but 4 other fictional universes: Kamen Rider, Warhammer 40K, RWBY, and Hyperdimension Neptunia… … …" Daniel replied. He then turned to the reader. "Seriously, that last one was enlightening…"

Connor looked him oddly before continuing with, "As for me...I got stuck in the universes known as Fallout, Borderlands, Metal Slug, and Disgaea. Also in that order...though the last one I just recently left...Thank goodness." Connor said, as he tensed up when he brought up Disgaea.

"... … ...Ok… … …" Daniel replied.

* * *

"So...now that we got reacquainted...from our very different paths...What are we going to do about where we ended up?" Connor brought up as a question.

Daniel just shrugged. "Make it up as we go along?"

"That's not what I was thinking...I was thinking of making a actual plan...but I got nothing. So...Yeah, we come up with a plan as needed." Connor mentioned after sighing.

"I think that's it for now...Should we go catch up with the others?" Connor suggested.

Daniel nodded. "Alright…"

The two departed to catch up with the group...before returning back to the room they were in to wait for the person Lissa sent for Connor to direct them to where the group went.

End Chapter 2.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **ZS Connor: "And that was the chapter, showing that my cohort over here is a familiar acquaintance."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Yup! We are, as you may have already guessed, none other than alternates of the very writers of the story!"**

 **ZS Connor: "Then again...This ain't exactly new, given the fact there was already a pair of alternatives before us…"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Hence one reason why they could probably guess…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Of course, that's not the only other thing to bring up. The new problem is that both of us now have to get through the events of Awakening."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Well...I have a few...things...that should help me out…So I'm not TOO worried..."**

 **ZS Connor: "But you do realize what 'will' happen right? That's the 'part' I'm worried about..Not here obviously, but in the future chapters."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "I...might have a card to play...possibly...maybe..."**

 **ZS Connor: "And that's all we have to say at the moment. Any more and we spoil the next set of chapters."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Right, good idea…"**

 **ZS Connor: "See you later, everyone."**

 ***Camera gets turned off***


	4. Chapter 3

***Camera turns on as Dark Prelate Mitchell and ZS Connor are seen commentating again.***

 **ZS Connor: "And welcome back...to this little show."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Yeah, welcome back…"**

 **ZS Connor: "We don't have much to say at this point, so I'll let my partner start the chapter."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *nods, then goes to start the chapter***

 ***Chapter 3 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Feroxi Diplomacy**

The duo managed to find their way to the Barracks around dinner time, and were introduced to everyone shortly before they ate.

The next morning, the Shepherds moved out towards Regna Ferox, dealing with a Risen Incursion as they went. Once at the wall barring progress into Regna Ferox, the expected skirmish at the border occurred. However, they managed to win the day, convincing the Feroxi that they were a genuine Ylissean group.

They were then introduced to the East Khan, Flavia, who promised them their army if the Shepherds won for her the tournament for leadership of Ferox.

As such, the Shepherds, each in their own way, got ready for the coming battle.

The arena was in sight as Connor explored the surrounding area. He took it upon himself to take the down time as a break from the fights before he got there.

Many west and east Feroxians gave odd looks to Connor as he passed by, the unusual armor getting their attention. This eventually led Connor to leaving the crowded areas into a more secluded pathway.

The path he was taking eventually made him cross paths with a pink haired woman, who accidently bumped into Connor.

"Sorry...I didn't see you there...I...hope you take my apology...I've been distracted thinking about my practices..." The woman nervously said to Connor.

Connor took a second to look at the woman before saying, "Don't worry about it...and you don't need apologize so many times."

"But I...I… ...This is embarrassing. I can dance well, but...never stop myself from getting distracted...and losing my focus… ...Just a sign of my uselessness..." The woman complained, more in a self-deprecating tone.

"...Now that's just going too far...You really shouldn't put yourself down like that, especially for something as minor as this. I'm sure you are a fine dancer and you are better than you think you are...If you ask me." Connor honestly admitted in response to what he heard.

The woman initially cheered up, before her face turned red with embarrassment as she noticed that Connor was looking at her.

"Look, umm...your name is?" Connor asked.

"Olivia… …What's yours?" The pink-haired woman asked back.

"Connor. Connor Thomas if you want my full name." Connor retorted.

"A very pleasent name...sounds way better than my own...Why...are you...here in Regna Ferox?" Olivia asked after putting herself down again.

"I'm here for the tournament and I plan to participate for a group I'm traveling with." Connor answered.

"So...that means….you'll be fighting? I...don't think someone like you...doesn't have the instinct for violence. Then...again, you don't...appear to be from around here…" Olivia mentioned nervously as she looked at Connor.

Connor remained silent for a moment, making Olivia a bit more nervous before he said, "True, but what I got planned for the tournament won't be very violent...hopefully. If you somehow manage get a chance to see me in a match, you'll get what I mean."

Olivia was confused at what Connor implied, but that quickly got replaced by her shyness taking over her mind.

"Look, it was nice meeting you, Olivia...And think more positively if you can. It'll help a lot with your career as a dancer, which I'm sure you are doing well in." Connor said before taking his leave.

The words stuck around this time, as Olivia eventually went on her way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his quarters, Daniel had a conversation with another group of his companions. "I'm sorry, Brother Thade, but this isn't really a good time for you guys to arrive."

" _But, milord, we have little to do up here other than watch and train…"_ Brother Thade of the Astral Knights replied, " _When will we finally enter battle again?"_

"When we need you...I need you guys as my ace in the hole, in case things go south…"

" _...Very well...good day, milord…"_ Brother Thade replied. Then, the transmission was cut.

Daniel sighed, before he heard a voice say, "Well, sounds like you're having a rough time…"

Daniel turned...as a silvery veil of energy appeared in his room, and a familiar figure walked though…

 **KADOYA TSUKASA AS JUST A PASSING THROUGH KAMEN RIDER…REMEMBER THAT!**

"Tsukasa!" Daniel replied, smiling, "Good to see ya...what took ya?"

"Just chasing down Daiki…" the Japanese man replied, "Something about a relic called 'Naga's Tear' he was interested in. So...what's going on?"

Daniel spent the next half hour explaining the situation to Tsukasa.

"...I see...well, I'll go see if I can find Daiki. Maybe he'll find something he wants while he's with us…" Tsukasa replied.

Daniel nodded. "Alright…" he replied. Tsukasa soon dove back into the Dimensional Wall...and soon emerged with-

 **KAITO DAIKI AS THE TREASURE SNIPER!**

"Ah, Daiki, glad you could join us…" Daniel commented.

"So...why'd ya call me here?" Daiki asked.

Daniel shrugged. "Just wanted us to keep together...I can also assure you we're gonna be running into relics left and right, meaning we're BOUND to find something you want…"

"... … ...Alright, I hope you're right...especially after that artifact you made me destroy a couple universes back…"

"Hey, would YOU want to drag the taint of Chaos to other universes?"

Daiki sighed.

"Exactly…" Daniel chided, "Alright guys, so, what's the plan?"

The group then spent the next while talking about what to do next…

* * *

Sevon was wandering around, until he soon arrived at the Forge, where he saw a familiar girl working. "Oh, hey Ruby," Sevon commented.

The black and red-haired girl looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Sevon!"

"So...what're you doing?" Sevon asked.

"Oh, just making some modifications to Crescent Rose…" Ruby replied, patting her Sniper Scythe, "Been finding a LOT of stuff I wanna add to her. Still fine-tuning the laser-blade I got from Gamindustri…"

"... … ...I don't understand half of what you just said…" Sevon replied.

"Oh, sorry, it's just...I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons: you use it to fight with and I'll be likely to wanna find out how it works...like your Magic! I REALLY wanna see if there's some way I could use it to make my weapon even BETTER!"

"Hmmm...maybe...maybe I can see if you can learn magic...it might be fun…"

Ruby's face brightened up. "That would be AWESOME! When do we start? When do we START?!"

"Heheh, calm down, Ruby...when I can find us some tomes to practice with, I'll tell you, alright?"

"Alright!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

With the time for being prepared over, the tournament got started. On one side the circular arena was Chrom, Connor, Daniel, Noire, Sevon, and Ruby.

On the other side was a group of knights, mages, and that "Marth" individual.

The battle started, as the small group split up to take the opposing team off one by one.

Connor started by rushing towards one of the two mages, dodging the spells sent his way. The mage kept firing spells as Connor closed the distance.

However, once Connor was within close range of the mage, he rushed over behind the mage and put the person in a chokehold. Forcing his arm into the mage's neck as they struggled to breath...Connor stopped just as they lost consciousness.

After letting the mage drop to the ground, they could be heard loudly snoring...indicating they were alive. Connor followed up by rushing over to the other mage, who saw what happened and tried moving away as they used their spells.

Yet again, Connor dodged the magic attacks as the distance was being closed. The mage panicked and was ready for a chokehold...except that's not what happened.

Instead, Connor jumped high into the air and directed his descent to land on the mage. The impact knocked the mage to the ground with Connor following to finish the mage off. One really hard punch to the head with one of Connor's fists took the mage out.

With that, Connor kept on the move as he distracted the opposition by focusing their attention on him, allowing his teammates to get a chance to act.

Daniel was currently engaging one on the knights in close combat, using precision strikes from his gauntlet Warp Blade to weaken the enemy's armor, before using unarmed strikes to knock the enemy out.

Once he knocked out his opponent, he took a look around.

Ruby was one of the few taking on multiple opponents, although this was due to her fighting style being well-suited for such: two enemy fighters, who couldn't land a hit on the girl.

Noire was facing off against her opponent, the other knight, allowing for Chrom to move in against 'Marth', while Sevon took on the remaining enemies the others didn't get.

He turned back to Chrom, who was now about to engage in his duel with 'Marth'.

"Who is your father?" Chrom asked, referencing the two's earlier duel.

'Marth' replied, "I've said enough for one day, sir."

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you," Chrom vowed.

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!" 'Marth' replied, before charging into the fray.

The two duked it out, and Daniel and Noire made sure no one interfered with the duel, until…

"Impressive...if not surprising…" 'Marth' replied, retreating, in defeat.

Looking over the arena, it was clear that the group had won, with their opponents out for the count. Connor moved his way back to the group, his helmet being removed.

"Well...We did it. We won." Connor just proudly said as he looked at each of his teammates.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah...looks like we did…"

Chrom added, "You did rather well out there, Connor, especially considering you didn't use any weapons…"

"I felt like demonstrating something I picked up from my travels...Still got more to show for later." Connor answered back.

"And I look forward to it," Chrom replied, as Lissa, Frederick, Lenora, and Flavia approached.

Flavia laughed as she said, "Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point," you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan," Chrom replied gratefully.

Flavia replied, "I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends!" Tonight, we celebrate!" Flavia left to set up for the party she was throwing, as a bald, dark-skinned man approached.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…" he stated.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked.

"I'm Basilio, the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

Chrom immediately asked the man, "What do you know about him?"

Basilio replied, "You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

Lissa sighed. "He's so dark and mysterious…"

Sevon chuckled. "Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan…"

"Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" Lissa asked.

Chrom scoffed. "And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!"

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

Frederick interrupted, "Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

"Right as always Frederick," Chrom replied.

"Hold, boy," Basilio called out, "Before you go, I have a little present for you." At that, a man wearing the garb of a myrmidon approached, maintaining his silence.

Basilio introduced, "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

Lissa gasped. "Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…"

Lon'qu's eyes widened as Lissa approached. "Away, woman!"

Lissa jumped. "Hey! Wh-what did I say?!"

Basilio laughed. "Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

Chrom questioned, "You're certain about this?"

"Yes, yes. He's your man now."

Chrom turned to the swordsman. "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

Lon'qu replied, "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

"...All right then. Welcome aboard."

* * *

Meanwhile, off to the side…"...Man, did you hear how long that conversation was?" Daniel quietly asked Connor, "One of the writers must have wore out their hands typing that…"

Connor misinterpreted the implied comment as he quietly said back, "Yeah, I feel bad for the poor guy tasked with translating the lines from one language to another on a keyboard."

"...I...meant the guy who had to write the lines for our story here…" Daniel replied.

"What are you talking about?" Connor confusingly asked.

"...What? Don't know about the fourth wall? Pretty much learned how to break that in the Hyperdimension Neptunia Universe, where it didn't exist…" Daniel replied, shrugging.

"Except...We aren't in a story...We are in a game...except more like the universe from the game...Or something. Look, the point is we are not in a story and we aren't writing one, so you don't need to make jokes about some stupid '4th wall'." Connor quietly told Daniel off.

Daniel shrugged. "Don't blame me if we find evidence I'm right…"

"As soon as Prinnies learn to fly...That's when I'll take your ridiculous idea seriously." Connor snarked.

Daniel just leveled a glare at him. "...I'm not THAT crazy yet…" he grumbled.

"Well...that is one thing I can take seriously with your own admission...You are crazy." Connor followed with a snark.

"I survived the Grimdarkness of the Far Future Where there is only War...as those Chaos bastards love to say: Sanity is for the Weak…" Daniel replied, "Especially our time's version of Sanity…"

"Either way, I just hope you didn't take to the ideas you had back in the writing days about setting up some grand empire under your involvement… It doesn't need a crazy man in charge." Connor joked.

"Trust me, I'll only try that if I find reason to…and if there's an opening to without causing civil unrest..." Daniel replied, deciding not to mention the assets he had at the edge of the solar system.

Connor was just about to have the last word in their little conversation when…

When he noticed that Daniel was the only person in the group that was still around...Actually, the other only person in the arena circle.

"I...think we just got left behind by our teammates…" Connor said.

"Looks like it," Daniel replied.

"...Oh yeah, the party...We're probably missing it right now. We...should catch up before it ends." Connor mentioned.

"Agreed…" Daniel replied.

The two exited the arena, finding the party almost ready to start...

* * *

A brief period of celebration passed before the group left Regna Ferox to get back onto the next step of their current objective. However, a diversion from that occured when the group got involved in a battle involving a small village.

By the end of the battle, the Shepherds were joined by ANOTHER new member, the villager Donnel. With that, the group continued their way back to Ylisse…

...Where they were going to be met by some bad news…

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **ZS Connor: *To his co-commentator* "Any questions you want to bring up following the chapter?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...None that I can think of…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Well...I actually got one. What's with those two…Tsukasa and Daiki...The ones you talked to?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *smirks* "Kamen Riders...and companions of mine. Known dimensional travelers…"**

 **ZS Connor: *In a dry tone, "Of course...Besides...Only you would make friends in whatever part of the Kamen Rider Universe you ended up in...You crazy, crazy man."***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *shrugs* "Not gonna deny it…"**

 **ZS Connor: "So, you still got nothing to bring up?**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … ...What was with that scene with you and Olivia?"**

 **ZS Connor: *With a hint of nervousness* "Uh...Don't ask me. I think it's there to fill time. Nothing else."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *flat tone* "...Uh-huh…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Trying to avoid discussing more about the current topic with, "Hey, you know...that thing that happened last night, I mean, two nights before...that was a great movie...I never got to ask what you thought about it."***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *Still eyeing him* "...Pretty good. Seen it plenty before, but always enjoyable…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Flubs his words when he ends up saying, "Great...Now what movie was it again? I mean… Uh...That one is a classic in my books that stands the test of time."***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *stares at him***

 **ZS Connor: "Fine, you got me. What do you want me to say so you stop staring me like that?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … …" *blinks* "...I forgot…"**

 **ZS Connor: *dryly says, "Was it about what I really thought about the scene with Olivia... That I didn't want to answer till now?***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Oh yeah...that's right…" *begins staring again***

 **ZS Connor: "Really, you just went back to staring at me again?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *staring***

 **ZS Connor: "Fine...I'm actually thinking that that scene was a bit of foreshadowing. As for what the 'idea' is, I'm sure you know already..Except I think that will not happen."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *stares for a little while longer...before shrugging* "Whatever...I think we'd been here for a while…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Realizing how time they wasted*"Yeah...We just went over the allowed time we have for commentary. Mind being the one to end this segment?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *sighs* "Alright everyone, see you all next time on Dimensional Awakening…" *gets up to go turn off the camera***

 ***Camera turns off.***


	5. Chapter 4

***The camera turns on...seeing that no one was there to commentate.***

 ***Noticing that it was alone, the camera thought of the past moments it experienced...The good and the bad...The awkward moments...the Sunday night wrestling matches that took place on at midnight in a secret…***

 ***Oh wait, it's a camera...not a person.***

* * *

 ***Still with no one there to commentate, the camera switched to the chapter.***

 ***Chapter 4 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Preparations and False Negotiations**

When the group returned to Ylisse, Noire went with Chrom and Lissa to meet with Emmeryn, while the others went back to the Barracks.

Daniel pulled Connor aside, and when they were in private…

"So...Maribelle's capture...what're we gonna do about that?" Daniel asked.

"...Hmm...How about I sneak past anyone holding her hostage, take care of them, and bring her back to a safe location?" Connor said, mentioning the first thing that came to mind.

"Hmmm...I still wanna give Ricken his chance to shine, to be honest…" Daniel commented, "Otherwise I could have done that…"

"Okay...then I'll just modify my plan to hold off until Ricken gets his moment...and get both him and Maribelle out of harm's way. That sound better?" Connor retorted.

"Sounds good...I can even have a couple of my friends come to back you up, if you'd like…" Daniel replied.

"You got anyone who can turn invisible at a moment's notice?" Connor asked.

"A few actually," Daniel replied, "These two included…"

"Wait...Are there two other people here besides us and I can't see them?" Connor asked as he looked around in confusion.

"Not at the moment…" Daniel replied.

"Then why did you say 'These two included'? Is there two new people that joined that I didn't hear about?" Connor said back.

"They've technically been around, they just weren't with my group at the time I joined up," Daniel replied.

"Well...You mind giving their names in case I decide to have them be my backup?" Connor asked.

"Tsukasa and Daiki…" Daniel replied, smirking.

* * *

It wasn't long before Chrom came and told the Shepherds of the new mission, and they began packing to move out again. In spite of his original plan to hang back when they found a permanent residence, Ash'pur decided to join the group on this forey.

As he readied his Fire Warrior Armor, one of the Shepherds dropped in on him.

"Oh, Ash'pur," Lenora said, "I see you're packing."

"Indeed, Gue'la Lenora," Ash'pur replied.

"What does that mean, 'Gue'la'?" Lenora asked.

"It's the name of the...'human'...race in my race's tongue. I may look human but it's just a disguise, so as to not cause chaos with my mere presence…" Ash'pur explained, briefly shifting back to his original Tau appearance, with his blue skin, 3-fingered 1-thumbed hands, strangely-shaped legs, and hooved feet shown, before shifting back to his human-like form.

"...Yeah, you'd cause a panic, alright…" Lenora replied.

"Yes...would make it more difficult to gain a following here if everyone panicked at the sight of me…" Ash'pur replied.

"What do you mean?" Lenora asked.

Ash'pur thought for a moment, before saying, "Let me first tell you the way of life for the Tau Empire: the Tau'va, or Greater Good, is the central core of Tau philosophy and society: it holds that all sentient beings should strive to ensure the greatest good for the greatest number of beings in the galaxy. The Tau'va is based on the Caste system of the Tau, which divides the Tau into separate castes, based on their duties in the Empire: the Fire Caste, or Shas, of which I am a member of, is the soldiers, the warriors, the protectors of the Empire; the Water Caste, or Por, are the traders, merchants, and diplomats of the Tau Empire; the Air Caste, or Kor, are the pilots and ship commanders of the Tau Fleets, considering we have mastered air and space travel…"

"Air Travel?! And what do you mean by 'space'?" Lenora asked, a curious gleam in her eye.

"I mean we can travel amongst the stars," Ash'pur replied. "Then, you have the Earth Caste, or Fio. They're task in the Tau is linked to construction, agriculture, artisans, and engineering."

"It sounds like each Caste is linked to whatever element best fits their job: the warriors would be able to use fire as a weapon most easily, hence the Fire Caste; the Water Caste is most linked to water because trade, at least on our world, is performed through water ways and land paths; the Air Caste, since you have air travel, rely on the air to keep moving; and the Earth Caste performs jobs that bring them closer to the Earth…" Lenora commented.

"I see you're getting it…" Ash'pur replied, smiling, before that smile fell. "I, however, am of the Farsight Enclaves, and we have separated ourselves from the Empire, following our own way of life, where one earns their place through merit, not through how they're born."

Lenora nodded. "As interesting as the Tau'va sounds, I think I like the Farsight Enclaves' way of doing things better…"

Ash'pur smiled. "Our leader, Shaso'O Shovah, or 'Commander Farsight' in your tongue, has turned his back on the Ethereal Caste...those that follow him such as myself have noticed a disturbing trend in the Empire…"

"What kind of trend?" asked Lenora.

"The kind where commanders would follow Ethereal Orders even when it would lead to ruin of entire worlds...something is wrong with the Ethereal Caste...and we exiled ourselves because of our doubts…" Ash'pur's smile fell again. "In spite of our different ideology, we do not wish to cause a split in the Empire…So we left..." Ash'pur sighed. "It doesn't matter. I must get back to packing, and I believe you should too…"

"Oh, that's right. See you later, Ash'pur…" Lenora then left. Once in the Hallway, she thought, "Hmmm..." Lenora then spent some time afterwards, while packing, contemplating what Ash'pur was talking about with the Farsight Enclaves.

* * *

After the group was done packing up for travel (and battle if one were to happen), they all went with the Exalt to the Plegian border.

The reason was to negotiate the safety and return of Maribelle, who had been kidnapped and dragged her across the border in reaction to a complicated conflict that was from the result of tensions between the two kingdoms.

Of course, the complicated conflict had its truth be revealed...A Yilseen village was razed by Plegians and Maribelle tried to intervene...only to end up where she was now. But the king of Plegia, Gangrel claimed it was bandits that did the razing and that Maribelle crossed the border on her accord. When she was being 'sent' back, she attacked the Plegian escorts.

Connor and Daniel knew that was total hogwash, but kept it to themselves.

Then came the so called 'trade' to settle this mess. In exchange for Maribelle and keeping a 'good relationship' with Plegia, Gangrel wanted the royal treasure of Ylisse, the Fire Emblem.

Needless to say, the arrangement started to fall apart when Gangrel admitted what he planned to use the Fire Emblem for, to end the lives of every Ylissean. All because of a 'crusade' on Plegians in the past that was the doing of the previous Exalt of Ylisse...The same Exalt that was Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn's father.

Then Gangrel demanded the Fire Emblem, but Maribelle told Emmeryn to refuse, saying she be willing to die than be used as a bargaining chip for the repulsive character of Gangrel getting the Fire Emblem.

The negotiation of the 'trade' was ended by Gangrel, thinking that the time of talking was over...and now time called for action of the violent kind. He ordered several men under his order to attack Emmeyrn, believing he'll get the Fire Emblem...even if he had to personally remove it from cold dead hands.

Chrom, who was there as well, protected Emmeryn from the attackers, taking out one before threatening to do the same to others if they continued to attack.

Gangrel laughed after he pointed out this defensive aggression could be interpreted as a declaration of war...Which he used as a reason to send more men to slaughter the opposing party.

With that, Gangrel's right hand man (or woman in this case), Aversa ordered the brigand holding Maribelle to follow as they moved to a more remote location.

Once seemingly alone, away from the ensuing battle, Aversa watched Maribelle struggle to break free...

Aversa laughed. "Poor, stupid girl... Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

Maribelle was wrought with despair at that point. "No... That's not... Oh, Lissa... Please, no…"

Just then, a blast of wind magic struck the brigand holding Maribelle. Then, a young man came onto the scene.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!"

Maribelle recognized her rescuer. "RICKEN?! What are you doing here?"

Ricken replied, "Just run! We can talk about it later!"

Aversa chuckled darkly. "Oh, is this your little boyfriend? Isn't he just precious."

Ricken was annoyed by the comment. "Don't talk down to me, witch!" He then struck Aversa with his wind magic.

"Nngh! W-wind magic?"

"Come on, Maribelle!"

"Right!" Maribelle replied. With that, Ricken and Maribelle fled.

Aversa hissed, as she watched them run, "Wretched whelp! I should... No. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades."

* * *

With the enemy enclosing on the group, Sevon and Lenora quickly came up with a tactical plan.

Connor, on the other hand, had disappeared with Tsukasa and Daiki to accomplish the task of rescuing Maribelle and Ricken. Traversing through the battlefield invisible to the naked eye, they went north of the group's position.

After ascending, they went eastward to find Ricken defending Maribelle as he trying to hold out against three adversaires, one wielding an axe, another with a sword, and the last one with a tome.

The enemy with the axe charged forward, before suddenly stopping as a gunshot rang out. Then immediately came the pain which ended his life.

His comrades were spooked by the sudden death and were looking around before they got picked off by Connor with his .50 AE pistol.

Already visible since he fired the first shot, Connor approached the two, explained that he was with the Shepherds and that he was there to rescue them.

After some hesitation and questioning, Ricken and Maribelle agreed to follow Connor to regroup with the Shepherds. Connor also made sure to introduce Tsukasa and Daiki, before telling them to go on ahead and clear the path they used if there were enemies in the way. The two agreed to the order.

As the two progressed, they found enemies emerging from the nearby forts. Immediately, both began picking them off from afar, Tsukasa, as Kamen Rider Decade, striking using the RideBooker in Gun Mode; while Daiki, as Kamen Rider Diend, struck using the DienDriver. Both Riders were able to clear a path from afar this way, giving Connor, Maribelle, and Ricken the opening they needed to escape.

After reaching the safer and much more friendly starting position for the group, Connor let Ricken and Maribelle go off to join with his allies due to them wanting to help.

With those two gone, Connor made his way north to inform Tsukasa and Daiki that they were free to fight the battle their own way because Connor had to go regroup with Daniel. Activating his invisibility, Connor picked off any enemy that crossed his path as he maneuvered around.

Meanwhile, Daniel was fighting the Plegians, when, in a lull in the fight, he took a pack he had on his shoulder, opened it up, held his arm over it, and tugged on his sleeve...as a bunch of silver coins bearing the markings of reptiles, hidden up his sleeve, poured out into the pack. Then, he took out a belt from the pack, placing it on his waist. The belt had a coin slot on it, which he took and inserted one of the coins into. He turned a knob on the side, closing a capsule on the belt...before it opened again with an audible pop. Then, a bunch of parts flew out of the belt, before forming a suit of armor around Daniel, that had a helmet with a v-shaped visor, and across the armor was a small cluster of capsules like the one on the belt. On various parts of the armor was red stripes.

The Belt was a Birth Prototype Driver, one Daniel had managed to get upgraded to the standards of 'Complete' Kamen Rider Birth.

By the time Connor got back, Daniel was pummeling an enemy axe wielder.

A enemy wyvern rider spotted Daniel finishing off the axe wielder and was going to attack when both the wyvern and the rider got hit with a sniper bullet. The two plummeted to the ground, dead on impact with the rocky ground.

Reappearing visibly, Connor made his way over to Daniel, just saying with his voice being changed, "Yet another form you assume...I must ask, why?"

"..Wanted to use it…" Daniel replied, before thinking to himself, ' _Not to mention the Desire was just OOZING from that bastard…'_

Suddenly, an enemy combatant armed with a sword managed to land an attack on Daniel due to being distracted.

The armor sparked at the place of impact, and Daniel whirled around, striking the enemy in the face with his fist.

The stunned enemy was going to get pummeled, but was blown away by a magnum round fired from Connor's .44 Magnum. The air time was a second before the enemy landed on his back...not moving.

"Our guard must always be up...even as we think we can talk on the battlefield. That said, has the armor done its job, or do you now seek aid?" Connor asked.

"It did its job…" Daniel replied, before pulling a silver coin from the pack he'd dumped the coins in earlier.

"Nice coin...Did you steal it from a fountain to make your own wish?" Connor joked, before keeping his eyes out for the enemy.

"No...these things, well…" He inserted the coin into the Birth Driver, before turning a knob...which opened the capsule on his right arm, which released parts, which formed into a drill on his right arm.

 **"Drill Arm!"**

"Well, they let me do this…" He then began fighting with the drill on his arm.

"... …. ..." was the response Connor had externally. Internally, it was, "Since when did he turn into one of those capsule slot-whatever things? I wonder...Maybe he'll turn into a slot machine and become a one-armed bandit one day."

Regathering his thoughts, Connor joined in on the fighting with his own version of something sharp on his arm. On his right arm was a gauntlet that had three massive claws that came from a creature called a Deathclaw.

He quickly slashed through any armor of the enemy as he took them out one by one.

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield was Ash'pur, in his Fire Warrior gear, and Lenora. The duo were advancing on the northern edge of the battlefield...when a wyvern rider appeared.

It was the enemy general, Orton. "I won't ask for your name. Only your life!"

To counter the taunt, Ash'pur announced, "You cannot stand against the Enclaves!" He opened fire with his Pulse Carbine, as Lenora began attacking with her magic. Both together were more than a match, filling the sky with attacks that soon brought the Wyvern down. Orton tried to get up, but a shot to the leg took him down.

"This matters not. Soon war will be upon...your soil... Heh heh..."

"And yet… … …" Ash'pur began, slowly approaching the crippled general. "None can stand before the Farsight Enclaves."

And with that, he fired his Pulse Carbine, hitting the man in the head, killing him.

* * *

The remaining enemies were dealt with as the group rejoined back down at the lowest point at the the battlefield.

Lissa, who was a friend of Maribelle, express her concern about Maribelle's condition. However, Maribelle pointed out that any harm that came her way was repaid back twice fold on the enemy...Which thankfully for the enemy was none due to Connor bringing her and Ricken out of danger.

The two Avatars also made sure to talk to Maribelle, which led to a comment (a complaint it sound like actually) about justifying something to commoners. That was made up for by expressing thanks for the Avatars' efforts in the battle that allowed her to be rescued.

While that went on, Chrom, Frederick and Emmeryn talked about what this battle meant now for the war it jumpstarted. It was agreed that Gangrel wanted this to happen, thus the war got started due to his intentions.

However, because this war was now going to start, the group had to return to Ylisstol to come up with a strategy to protect the kingdom of Ylisse from the forces of King Gangrel.

* * *

While the group was traveling back to Ylisstol, Connor made sure to talk to Daniel about something concerning the near future. But just before they even meet up to start talking, Connor just heard the tail end of a conversation….

"Again, Brother Thade, not YET! I need you for something important in the future…"

" _Milord, my battle brothers are getting restless: you are in the middle of a war and yet we cannot fight in it…"_

"Soon, Brother Thade...we just need to wait for the right moment…"

" _... … ...Very well…"_ Then, the transmission cut out.

"You know….I never bugged you about it till now….But you sure there isn't any secrets you're hiding from me?" Connor said, slightly concerned about what he was able to hear.

"None you guys need to worry about at this time," Daniel replied, just waving it off.

"...If you say so. But besides that...I assuming you know what will happen once we get to Ylisstol. Is there any plan I should know?" Connor asked.

"Not really…" Daniel replied, sincerely.

"Then maybe you should know what I'm doing. I'm going to practice on my sniping...Though thinking about it, probably should make sure not to hit 'certain' people if I see them with the scope." Connor noted.

"Alright… … ...I'll get some of my gear and equipment ready...and maybe my copy of the OOO Driver as well…" Daniel mused.

"Well...See you later, I guess…" Connor said as he slowly walked off checking his equipment.

"Yeah, never know when this could happen...could be a few weeks, could be tomorrow…" Daniel replied.

Connor could be heard saying back, "I'd bet 50 'Hell' that it's going to happen tomorrow."

Daniel looked confused at that. "... … …'Hell'?"

End Chapter 4.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell could be seen in front of the camera...completely unaware so far that the chapter just got done.***

 **ZS Connor:** " **Sorry about that...We forgot that we had to commentate for today."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "So...up next is Chapter 4…"**

 **ZS Connor: "And uh...we'll just start right now."**

 ***ZS Connor goes to start the chapter...as it does not start at all.***

 **ZS Connor: *Offcamera* "Sorry about that we seem to be having problems…Daniel, can you come here and try to see what's wrong?"**

 ***ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell switch spots.***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … ...According to this… … ...Ah crap…"**

 **ZS Connor: "What is it?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "It says the chapter already played…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Getting angry* "Oh you have got to be-"**

 ***A technical difficulties screen cuts in.***

 ***All it says is "Sorry Folks! Come back later!"***


	6. Chapter 5

***Camera turns on***

 ***The camera sees that ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell are the ones commentating.***

 ***Compared to last time, they seem more prepared.***

 **ZS Connor: "Welcome back to our segment."  
Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Yeah, welcome back..."**

 **ZS Connor: "Today's chapter is a bit different from the past ones...Mainly involving the focus of this chapter.**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Mainly, it contains a battle of a more defensive nature than previous…"**

 **ZS Connor: "And that's all we can say before we have to start the chapter.**

 ***Nothing happens.***

 **ZS Connor: *Looks at Dark Prelate Mitchell* "That's your cue…"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...Ah, right…" *goes to start chapter***

 ***Chapter 5 Starts***

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Reptile Warrior**

The travel back to Ylisstol had taken longer due to a diversion involving barbarians and a village being defended by a merchant. After sorting out that mess, the group continued on their path.

Once arriving back at Ylisstol, the group had split up as those involved with the planning of the war heading off to the palace, while everyone else was in the barracks. The remaining hours left in the day were used to begin acquiring more camping gear and tents to accommodate the new people that joined the Shepherds' cause.

A day passed and the day itself was uneventful, mostly in the fact that nothing interesting happened.

Of course, as the sun set and night took over...There was actually something that happened that would qualify as 'interesting'...

Just that it got everyone involved...involved in stopping a very sinister plan.

* * *

With the moon out in the sky, Chrom was out in the castle courtyard lost in thoughts about the future. At some point, Sevon and Lenora were out and about in the courtyard when they found Chrom out by himself.

Eventually, a conversation formed about what had Chrom up at night. It was about the war that just started earlier...and a more detailed explanation about what happened in the past.

The Avatars were told of the conflict between Ylisse and Plegia…..How the 'crusade' turned into a war that went on and on for years, the violence and desperation that led to farmers being sent into battle to die...That all happened and stopped 15 years ago.

Chrom went further on to explain how that affected himself and Emmeryn. He mentioned how this legacy that was passed onto Emmeryn was difficult at first...but time and efforts made peace exist since then. The experience also made Emmeryn who she was today… A symbol of peace for Ylisse. But it also made people like Gangrel use that as an opportunity for their wicked intentions.

Chrom started the end of the conversation with a comment about Gangrel, that he would finally understanding the concept of peace when death finally came to him. This was also followed up by a comment implying that while he would have Gangrel killed, Emmeryn wouldn't, nor would Chrom want her to.

This caused 'Marth' to arrive and show 'him'self again, where he praised Chrom's comment. After revealing how he got in, he gave his warning that Emmeryn would be assassinated that night...When he needed to show proof, he did so by stopping an assassin from wounding Chrom...however, another assassin showed up and destroyed Marth's mask. When Chrom killed the assassin and turned towards Marth, however… … …

"Wait, you're—You're a woman?"

Marth smiled a little. "And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

An explosion sounded, however, cutting off their conversation, resulting in them running off to handle the attack that was going on.

* * *

Word quickly broke among the barracks that an explosion had gone off, meaning that everyone had to wake up and be ready for whatever follows.

Connor and Daniel took that as the sign that the next event they already knew about was starting. The group had met further inside the castle near a room that Emmeryn was placed in for her own safety.

Chrom relayed the information he got and the current plan was to defend Emmeryn from any assassins or other threats that planned to show up tonight. The Avatars were placed in charge of the tactical decisions and time went by as everyone waited for the attack.

Connor decided to set up a improv sniper spot as he keep watch for anything that wasn't friendly. Meanwhile, Daniel was using Shadow Fury on clusters of enemies, rapidly blinking from enemy to enemy, attacking them. While waiting for his power to recover, he would simply strike with his Warp Scythe and Warp Blade.

This cluster fighting found its way towards the area Connor was watching. A few enemies approached Daniel before getting sniped off with sniper rounds. Having to reload, Connor watched as Daniel continued to pick off more enemies.

Unfortunately, Connor spotted a large group of 15 enemies advancing on Daniel's current location. Deciding to intervene, not with his sniper rifle, but his Norfleet rocket launcher.

After aiming and using his best judgment about the splash zone of the slag rockets, Connor fired off a salvo of three rockets.

The three slag-inducing rockets speed off towards the large band of enemies...exploding when they reached their targets. The resulting explosion sent slag everywhere, coating the enemies completely in the purple goop...

And also coating Daniel in it as well…

Connor quickly replaced the Norfleet with one pistol that he referred to as a City Watch pistol and made his way to assist Daniel.

Three enemies just got their vision cleared...as they each got shot by a bullet. Their comrades were still doing the same as three more fell. This continued till the last 5 got picked off by Daniel using Shadow Fury.

Noting that Daniel was still covered in slag, Connor made sure to say, "A sincere apology...That was never meant to happen."

"... … ...This smells...horrible...I envy my Protoss Companions and their lack of noses…" Daniel replied flatly.

"...Yeah, you do smell terrible. I mean...You will still be able to fight...despite the loss of surprise with that stench." Connor said before altering his words.

"Yeah…" Daniel replied, "Let's just get this battle over with so I can get myself cleaned up…"

"Then let's move...and strike while we still can." Connor said before heading off with Daniel to a different part of the castle.

* * *

Gaius just recently got recruited by Chrom, but already, he was running into trouble: a pair of Axe Wielders, who were just a few moments ago working with him.

One of the Axe Wielders approached, ready to attack… … ...only to stiffen up and fall over, a stab wound in his back. The other Axe Wielder panicked, looking for his partner's killer… … ...only to drop dead as well. This time, the falling Axe Wielder revealed a petite young woman, who had hair divided in color between brown, pink, and white, with clothing matching the color scheme. Her eyes were brown on the left and pink on the right. She had a smug look, looking down at the assassins she just eliminated before looking up at Gaius.

"Say, nice work…" Gaius offered. The girl gave a nod in reply, her smug smirk remaining. She then pulled out a piece of paper, writing something down, before passing it to Gaius.

"My name's Neopolitan. Wanna help me take more of these guys down?"

"Uhhh...sure…Scribbles..."

Neopolitan smiled, and gestured for Gaius to follow, who did.

* * *

Elsewhere, another recently recruited ally was fighting of the attackers. Her name was Panne...and her appearance was currently 'different'.

As she participated in battle, she took the form of what is best described to be a giant killer rabbit. If Connor was there to witness Panne fighting, he would have made a joke referring to something involving a sacred explosive device.

* * *

As the assassins and other attackers started showing up less and less, Connor and Daniel decided to take an offensive push to locate any remaining enemies outside of the interior of the castle.

They splitted up, as Connor turned invisible to get the drop on anyone he just as he lost track of Daniel...Something was forming in his mind...that he forgot to mention an important detail.

Meanwhile, Daniel cleaved his way through the enemies as he found, occasionally releasing a burst from Shadow Fury…

...Soon, he came upon…

"Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!" said...Validar.

Daniel turned towards the man, realizing he now had a chance to strike down the one in charge of this whole mess…

While that was going on, Connor spotted the two...and that Daniel was still covered in slag...That's when his eyes widen in panic.

His memory finally jogged itself as he remembered the other 'hazardous' effect of slag...That anyone coated in it would take more damage from any attack that landed on them.

Daniel charged at Validar, but the Sorcerer managed to get an attack off: Daniel's Aura and Shields were depleted by previous attacks, and he was weakened slightly by additional attacks by mages and archers...which means when Validar's attack struck Daniel… … ...

...And blew his arm clean off…

To say that Connor was going to be standing still after watching that...was to assume that retaliation was not going to happen. Connor sprinted like a madmen towards Validar, invisible and armed with his sword to attack.

He wasn't the only one to arrive: Chrom, Sevon, and Lenora also arrived, and were horrified by what happened to Daniel…

...And all were confused when, when Daniel's arm struck the ground, it shattered into a pile of silver coins.

Validar didn't notice, though...what he DID notice was Sevon and Lenora. "Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you both... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!"

"Ain't gonna happen, wise guy…" came a voice from the floor, as Daniel pushed himself over to the pile of coins...before absorbing them back into himself...and regenerating his arm.

Connor admitally just spoke out loud saying, "What?", which distracted Validar for a second. He also made sure to move back...having a feeling he didn't want to be near the Sorcerer.

Daniel stood up. "I guess it's time to kick this into overdrive…" And then...Daniel began to mutate….

 ***Music Track: "Burakawani Theme"***

He looked like he was wearing his normal clothes, with some differences, such as they were made of scales and matched his body's new color scheme of orange, brown, and white. His head resembled that of a Cobra's, with a narrow snout and a 'hood' on the back of his head, with snake-like fangs in his mouth. His 'collar' resembled a coiled snake, and he had turtle-like shell on his back, while his legs resembled those of a Crocodile's stretched to the length of a human's, although his feet remained human-like.

Daniel had turned into the Reptile Greeed, under which identity, he takes the name 'Davos'.

"...That's a new trick…" Connor said as he maneuvered over to the other Shepherds.

The Shepherds were shocked too: Daniel just transformed into some kind of monster…

Davos then...raised his head up off his shoulders, revealing his collar to ACTUALLY BE snake coils, then lunged his head at Validar, who only barely dodged Daniel's Cobra Strike. Daniel pulled his head back, and then struck again, Validar dodging again. This repeated for a time.

"...What in hell am I watching?" Connor said out loud, before deactivating his invisibility to let the others know he was there...and that they weren't going crazy by hearing voices after seeing Daniel transform.

The Shepherds briefly jumped, but were still more surprised and shocked at Davos's act.

Davos then began running at Validar...before retracting his limbs and head into his turtle shell and began rolling, Validar's spells bouncing harmlessly off it. When Davos closed, he released his limbs and head again, before lunging, striking Validar with his claws...before biting down HARD on his shoulder.

Validar crumpled to the ground. "No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan…" And like that, he (supposedly) died.

 ***End Track***

Davos stood there briefly...before shifting back into Daniel. He sighed, before turning back towards the others. "...I guess I got some explaining to do?"

"No...You don't explain at all...We understand everything that just went on…" Connor sarcastically noted as he keep his sword ready.

"... … ...I sense your sarcasm…" Daniel replied.

Chrom offered, "Why not...start at the beginning?"

"I can't necessarily do that, but...on my journeys, a Scientist implanted me with 10 Core Medals...Core Medals being a form of O Medal, which are these medals…hold on…" Daniel then ejected some kind of medals from his hand, showing them to the others. They were orange, and depicted the image of a Cobra on one, a Turtle on another, and a Crocodile on the last one. "These medals turned me into a creature called a Greeed, literally a being powered by Desire...no matter WHAT is desired, I can draw power from it, and as the Reptile Greeed, I can generate another form of O Medal, the Cell Medal, by just being in close proximity to a person with a strong enough desire…This is much less effective than the creation of Yummies, though..."

Connor just flatly said, "In english please…"

Daniel took the medals and reabsorbed them. "I was turned into some kind of entity literally given essence by the power of Desire. My 'essence' is themed after reptiles…And because of that, I gain more power when near a strong enough desire...although creating additional creatures of desire and harvesting them is MUCH more effective..." Daniel tried to simplify.

Connor got that part...somewhat. "Let me guess, one benefit from this power is to...attach limbs back…?"

"Actually, it's the fact that my ENTIRE body is now made up of Cell Medals and my 10 Core Medals: so long as I retain my primary Core Medal, 2 other Core Medals, and a significant number of my Cell Medals, I can regenerate from just about any wound…" Daniel explained, "Which is what makes me so dangerous, at least without the cap I have on how much I can produce at a given time...think about how a Reptile warms itself in the sun before it is active: I can generate Cell Medals until I reach a certain cap, and I have to siphon some off before I can make more…"

Daniel then remembered something. "But...it's best if I have ALL 10 of my Core Medals…"

"So...In a short summary, you're hard as hell to kill...and that's just assuming you even get hit and actually take damage." Connor said after thinking.

"Pretty much...basically, to kill me, you'd have to deplete the amount of Cell Medals in my body enough to where I just collapse into my composite medals, take the Cobra Medal with my consciousness in it, and destroy it…" Daniel replied.

"...Speaking of death...Where's the guy you fought and should be dead...from being attacked by that chimera reptile form of yours?" Connor pointed out after Daniel stopped talking.

"... … ...I don't know…" Daniel replied, when he saw the guy was gone.

* * *

After the battle, the Shepherds regrouped, and Chrom caught up with Marth, who revealed that they just avoided a future where the Fire Emblem was stolen. Then, after a conversation between Panne and Emmeryn resulted in Panne joining the Shepherds officially, it was announced that they would be taking Emmeryn and the Fire Emblem to the Eastern Palace, for their safety.

As for the group, their current plan was to protect Emmeryn as she was being led to the Eastern Palace.

* * *

 ***Camera malfunctions as it switches over.***

 **ZS Connor: *Seeing that the camera is making noises, tries to see what's possibly wrong with it.* "Hmmm…."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "You see anything wrong with it?"**

 **ZS Connor: "No...Everything looks fine. *Touches the camera with his hand and quickly pulls it back in mild pain.***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Or not..."**

 **ZS Connor: "Yeah, visually it's fine...But physically...It's overheating to the point it's making noise...I'm going to get it shut down...Make sure to end the show." *Leaves the camera's view to do so.***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Well...that's that...see you next time…"**

 ***Camera turns off.***


	7. Chapter 6

***Camera turns on.***

 ***The camera is not making any noise as ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell start their commentating.***

 **ZS Connor: "Welcome back, everyone. The camera is working fine again.***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Yeah, good thing too…"**

 **ZS Connor: "So...Before we start the chapter, we need to go over something that happened in the last chapter.**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Yeah...since we didn't due to the overheating camera…"**

 **ZS Connor: "As for the topic, It's about that reptilian form of this guy over here. *Points at Dark Prelate Mitchell.* "**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...Uhm...what about it?"**

 **ZS Connor: *Struggling to remember the details provided in last chapter.*"Well...Just about it in general...Like...I don't know….Why would you want to become whatever the name for 'it' is."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "I never said I underwent the procedure WILLINGLY...I just took advantage of it when I was turned into it…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Thinking up a question on the spot.* "So...this procedure...Is it dangerous? And is this 'Greed-Whatever' more of a curse or a mixed bag kinda thing?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Mixed bag...and it CAN be dangerous, especially if the person performing the procedure has the same medals as you, and more of them...fortunately, the guy who did this had a different set of Core Medals Greeedifying him, so...yeah…"**

 **ZS Connor: "So...these medals...Can I see one...and show it to the camera ? Or is that not possible?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *ejects one of the Cobra Medals from his hand, and shows it to the camera***

 **ZS Connor: *Takes the Cobra medal and looks it over.* "So...Is there any problem with me holding this medal this far away from you?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Uhm… … ...I'd rather you didn't… … …"**

 **ZS Connor: *Quickly gives back the medal.* "Sorry...Like I asked...Is there a problem if one ends up missing outside of your possession?"  
Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...For me, yes…a big one..."**

 **ZS Connor: "Let me guess...Nasty side effects or conditions that gradually get worse over time?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Yup…I can easily show them to people as long as they remain close to me, and I can use them for...other purposes that've yet to be seen in-story, but if taken TOO FAR away...yeah, problems…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Okay. Um...Is there anything else we can talk about that's not going to be used later and avoid spoiling?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *shrugs***

 **ZS Connor: "I'll take that as a 'yes' for now...Um...Let's start the chapter now..."**

 ***Chapter 6 starts***

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Warrior of the Khala**

The group was escorting Emmeryn when an ambush caused a 'complication'...and what it actually was another battle. Except this was one was fast paced compared to the previous battles.

With the help of Connor, Daniel and his friends, the first batch of enemies fell. However, an ally named Cordelia had shown up, giving a warning that reinforcements were on the way. And like she said, there was reinforcements.

That cluster of enemies were dealt with as the group advanced, took out more enemies and eventually the leader of this ambush. With the threat gone at the moment, Emmeryn was having second thoughts about leaving Ylisstol and its people.

After some more talking, Cordelia ended up sticking with the group, Chrom was given the Fire Emblem, and Emmeryn was heading back to Ylisstol.

The group changed course, now heading to Ferox.

On the way, the Shepherds helped out a set of villagers being attacked from Risen. Thankfully, every villager that was in danger was spared from harm. With that, came rewards that the group accepted as the villagers thanked the Shepherds for defending them.

The items in question was a ladle, log, and something called a Seraph Robe. There was other items as well, but these three stood out more.

Oddly, no one expressed interest in the log...except for Connor. After he was sure no one had a use for it, he took it into his possession.

It was later discovered that the villagers were in danger in the first place due to ANOTHER village forcing them to remain outside when the Risen came, barring their gates and preventing ANYONE from getting in. They claimed this was to ensure that 'peace' remained...the Shepherds all agreed that this wasn't any real kind of peace, only isolation in an attempt to save themselves.

* * *

Eventually, the group had made their way to Ferox.

It seemed a day or two have passed...but it was just one day. A odd occurrence went on in the meeting with Flavia between Sumia and Chrom...resulting in the former punching the latter. It was done to apparently bring his mind back to the moment.

Pain subsiding and time going on, Flavia brought up that the Feroxi army was mobilized and ready to fight. She also mentioned that the other Khan, Basilio was getting involved as well.

Of course, Basilio chose THEN to arrive and announce something…

"Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!" he called.

Chrom asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid... Ylisstol...has fallen."

"What?!"

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."

"E-executed?!"

Lissa...didn't take the news well. "Ooooh…" In fact, she fainted into Lenora's arms.

At that point, Chrom initially began acting rashly, planning on charging in, but fortunately, the Khans and the Avatars managed to calm him enough to listen to reason. A plan was made...as Daniel and Connor made their own plans.

"So...we know that Sevon's and Lenora's plan is gonna fail. This means we need to decide NOW what we're gonna do…" Daniel replied.

Connor quickly mentioned something he came up with, which involved his decoy and invisibility. The plan was to use the invisibility to move 'someone', while the decoy was a fake version of that 'person' as events played out….But, there was a problem with that plan...and Daniel pointed it out.

"What happens when the Plegians discover Emmeryn's still alive? Wouldn't that potentially cause everything to backfire?" Daniel asked.

"... ...Yeah...I didn't think that far….or of that outcome. Do you have a plan, or something we can use to help us out?" Connor responded back.

Daniel smiled before offering up his plan.

* * *

Some small amount of time passed before the group had to head out to try and rescue Emmeryn. The current mission, however, required that the group travel through a desert to avoid being spotted by Plegian forces.

The sandy dunes made the advancement slow down, but its results of not getting spotted were worth not having get slowed down by the enemy in combat.

Unfortunately...Things were just about to get out of hand.

A small squad of scouts from the Ferroxi army had passed information back to Frederick that an engagement of some kind was going on south of the group's location. The path they were taking was in that direction...meaning they had to ready to get involved in the worst case scenario.

After going down south, the group saw a interesting sight involving a large mercenary and a small maiden with green hair. Initially there was some confusion about what was going on, but when the large band of strange dressed people showed up saying something about wrath…

The confusion increased actually...but what became clear was that a battle was on.

* * *

Daniel looked out over the battlefield...before pulling out and putting on a NEW belt. This one had three slots...the perfect size and shape of the Core Medals that Daniel showed them back in Ylisse…

Then, he ejected a Cobra, Kame, and Wani medal from his hand...before putting it in the belt, which he then took the front of and turned it so it was diagonal slightly. Then, he took a ring like decide and used it to scan the belt...then…

" **KOBURA! KAME! WANI! BURA-KA~WANI!"**

The resulting armor was orange and brown, with the head possessing two purple lenses and a helmet resembling a turban made from a snake. On the arms and shoulders appears to be shields made from a metallic turtle's shell, while the legs looked like the neck of a crocodile.

This was the Burakawani Combo. And Daniel had become Kamen Rider Neo OOO: Kamen Rider OOO's doppleganger.

Despite the significance, which Connor never cared about remotely, he quickly poked Daniel with the log he was carrying and said, "Put your mind back into the fight before you get lost in thought about...whatever you're supposed to be."

"Kamen Rider Neo OOO…" Daniel replied.

"Whatever...Man, this heat is killing me." Connor said before fanning himself in a vain attempt to cool down.

"Really? Huhhh...I guess being a Greeed has its advantages…" Daniel replied, "Especially the Reptile Greeed…"

Lightly bumping the log into Daniel, Connor just said, "Great...Now let's get going...I need to test out this log as a weapon." before running off lugging that log over his shoulder.

Daniel just watched as he left. "... ... ...Why?" he asked aloud.

* * *

The girl, Nowi, and the mercenary, Gregor, made their stand in the middle of the field, but Grimreal continued charging in.

One Grimreal Swordsman got close to the girl, when…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, before she...turned and blasted the cultist to smithereens. The Shepherds took a moment to watch this, shocked, before continuing to fight.

However, a pair of additional cultists soon approached...before…

"I fear not death." Daniel's Protoss companion, Fenix, arrived. Psi-blades blazing, he cut down an axe wielder. "For our strength is eternal."

"DIE!" called a Dark Mage, before firing a Flux Spell… … ...which only splashed harmlessly on his shields.

"I fear no enemy!" he charged, before stabbing the man. "For the Khala is my strength!" He wrenched the Psi-Blades out of the enemy, before the enemy fell to the ground, dead. "Are you alright?" Fenix asked Nowi.

"Yeah...I'm fine...that was incredible!" Nowi replied.

Fenix gave a boisterous laugh. "Indeed, it was. Now come! If what I heard was true, these people sought your capture, and it is up to us to show them their folly!"

"Right! They won't leave me alone unless I make them! Let's do it!"

Fenix roared, before charging into battle. Nowi followed shortly after.

Gregor watched them go. "...Well...be guessing girl will be safe with warrior guy with flaming blades… … …" he said to himself, "Better be getting back to fighting, then…"

* * *

Several Grimleal cultists were amused and bewildered at what they were seeing. A strange man in black and dark red armor running at them with a large chunk of wood being used like a spear.

Once they got done being amused, one of the cultists fired a dark magic spell at the running log wielder. The spell projectile just went throught the man as he disappeared a moment later.

Then that same cultist felt a log hitting his face, doing enough damage to end his life as it bounced off and landed in the sand.

His comrades were jumpy after seeing that...as the attacker showed up in their vision. Trying to avenge their comrade, the two remaining cultists tried charging to attack Connor.

Their weapons ended up missing as Connor dodged them and retrieved the log. The log was quickly thrown at one of the cultists, ending his life after getting knocked onto his back.

The reaming cultist, an axe wielder, tried to the same thing with his own weapon. That only resulted in him being weaponless as Connor yet again retrieved the log. Except this time, he used to knock the cultist onto his back.

What followed next was Connor slamming the log hard into the cultist's face multiple times till he stopped moving. And then Connor did it one more time just to be sure.

After that, Connor kept moving on, running across the sands, log still in the arm's hold.

* * *

While this was happening, Neo OOO was moving around the battlefield, striking at the enemy. An Axe Wielder charged...only to face two powerful punches from the Kamen Rider, who knocked him to the ground.

A sword wielder charged, but he was hit by a pair of kicked, each producing a set of energy-based crocodile jaws, which chomped down on the enemy, killing them.

A pair of enemy mages approached...before Daniel pulled out a pungi, and began playing it, confusing the mages… … ...before the 'turban' he was wearing turned into a cobra, which then struck the mages, killing them.

He looked around at his four kills, before moving on.

* * *

The villages among the field of battle were visited by Shepherds, in which the villagers inside each one spared a item after either being warned about or offered protection from the Grimleal forces.

After that passed, the battle still dragged on as more cultists fell to the ground of sand.

Soon, Fenix and Nowi reached the leader of the Grimreal in the area. "Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?" the Grimreal cultist laughed.

"I fear...NO enemy…" Fenix repeated, his Psi-Blades burning brighter, as he charged.

The cultist dodged his strikes, trying to fire off a spell… … ...before seeing Nowi watch the fight...and firing a spell at her. Fenix noticed this and broke off, using his shields to protect the Manakete. Once that was done, Fenix charged once more, this time striking the cultist faster than he could dodge.

"Master Grima...my life force...is yours…" the cultist rasped, before he finally perished.

Finally, Fenix disengaged his Psi-Blades. "Finally...it is done!"

* * *

It was true...in the short amount of time after Fenix defeated the leader of the cultists, the very last one was just finished off by Connor and that log he's been using as a weapon.

Nowi and Gregor met with Chrom and the others, and Nowi seemed a bit divided in how she felt: split between upset at how horrible her day was, and still in awe at what she saw Fenix able to do. In the end, Gregor ended up being hired by the Shepherds to join the war effort, while Nowi joined both to aid the Shepherds AND for her own protection: she is, by her own admittance, a runaway slave.

The Avatars also had a question they been wondering about throughout the battle. It was about the cultists they were fighting, which got explained as that they were Grimleal. The Grimleal were followers of a dragon called Grima, who was slain way long ago in the past.

The group decided to set up camp at a nearby oasis, as they were closing in on the Plegian capital. Connor himself was worn out from his actions on the battlefield...

As...shown by the fact the log he was carrying through the battle was damaged to the point that it was broken. Some of the group were actually a bit scared at the fact Connor had made what was considered to be used as firewood into a weapon.

Ironically, that same log ended up being used as fuel for the fire that cooked the meat and other foods being made during the resting period.

Meanwhile Daniel, who'd returned his Core Medals to himself and turned back to his normal form, was now talking to the rest of his group. "So...basically, that's the plan."

"Are you sure you should trust _them_ with this?" Zeratul asked.

"They are...kinda destructive…" Noire commented.

"And I know they would wish to slaughter each and every Plegian there…" Ash'pur commented.

"Personally, I think it's a great plan," Tsukasa commented.

"Honestly, I'm worried as well," Ruby stated, "Like Ash'pur pointed out, what's to stop them from killing EVERYONE…"

"TRUST ME, everyone, I got it all figured out…" Daniel stated, "Just...just trust me on this, ok?"

The others murmured their acknowledgement.

"... … ...Personally, I find it to be ingenius…" Reinhardzh commented.

"YOU WOULD!" Zeratul, Noire, Ash'pur, Ruby, and (via note) Neo shouted.

* * *

The rest period was over...as the group continued towards the Plegian Capital. Except for the few who already knew...History was about to be changed forever...Again.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **ZS Connor: "I'm really surprised the log lasted as long as it did. *Looks at Dark Prelate Mitchell.* "What do you think about it?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Actually, if I recall properly, the game version of the Log has a fair bit of uses…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Except it isn't it classified as a lance in the weapon triangle system?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Tru dat… … ...And I unveiled ANOTHER Kamen Rider identity I possess…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Not caring* "Yeah, yeah, we get it. You have a lot of belts and other Rider junk in your possession. The more impressive thing is that I used that log more like a blunt spear.**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Yeah yeah, we get it…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Stares at Dark Prelate Mitchell* "You know, I think a live demonstration of my method is needed."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Do I HAVE to bring Triple-M in here?"**

 **ZS Connor: *In a mocking tone* "No...I'll just leave...so I can shove a log in your face when I get back and you can see how I won the fights I got into."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Really? Maybe I should pull out one of my currently-unseen Drivers and show you what I can REALLY do!" *leveling a glare at the guy***

 **ZS Connor: *Points behind DP Mitchell, seemingly lying.* "Look, right behind you it's a portal shooting out wooden logs."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Bullsh-"**

 ***WHAM!***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

 **ZS Connor: "See, I told you. There was-"**

 ***WHAM!***

 ***Wooden Logs keep getting shot out as the camera watches.***

 ***Eventually, a log gets shot out towards the camera….just barely missing it as the camera lands on its side, seeing another log slam into ZS Connor.***

* * *

 ***The camera gets turned off...and back on.***

 ***The portal disappeared, leaving at least 10 logs laying around the room.***

 **ZS Connor: *Trying to make light of what happened with, "Well...at least we got free firewood.***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *sarcasm* "Gee, great…" *end sarcasm* "WHAT'RE WE GONNA USE IT FOR?!"**

 **ZS Connor:"If not that, I can also do this." *Picks up a log and lightly taps Dark Prelate Mitchell with it.* "Now imagine that, except going way faster and it being aimed up higher."***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *glares at ZS Connor...before swiping his arm, his Warp Blade activating mid-swipe.***

 **ZS Connor: *Watches the log he was carrying get destroyed.***

 ***The destroyed log gets dropped down onto the ground.***

 **ZS Connor: *A bit worried* "You do know that I'm just messing around...right?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *glares***

 **ZS Connor: *Turns to the camera.* "And we just ran out of time...We'll be back after my co-commentator has calmed down."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *slowly reaches for the camera and shuts it off***


	8. Chapter 7

***Camera turns on***

 ***The camera spots that ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell are commentating. Also in the background behind the two commentators is Gene.***

 ***Gene is cleaning up the mess with the logs, while the show goes on.***

 **ZS Connor: "Welcome back...again...for who knows how many times so far today."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Yeah...we need a break…"**

* * *

 **ZS Connor: *Bringing up the elephant in the room* "Uh...Don't pay to Gene, just focus on us since we are the one commentating. But with that little detail, The first topic-"**

 **Gene: *Interrupting the show* "The topic is about how this studio is a mess...and that these two don't have to do the back breaking work."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Shut up back there! You're not supposed to be giving commentary!"**

 **Gene: *Responding back with, "Says the man who has the easy job of talking." *Walks forward standing near ZS Connor.* "And also, I got to say your co-host here is way more lively than you…"**

 **ZS Connor: "You mind not saying such things to my friend?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … ...I'm gonna nip this problem at the bud…" *gets up and leaves***

* * *

 **Gene: *Calls out to Dark Prelate Mitchell* "He's not in the studio, by the way…" *Switches to ZS Connor* "Also, if you consider that guy to be your friend...Something tells me you must not have a lot of friends."**

 **ZS Connor: *Responding back with,"The same could be said to you, Gene. Except I think in your case it's because you're short."***

 **Gene: *A bit frustrated* "You're playing my game...and the only thing that will happen is you losing, Connor."**

 **ZS Connor: "Oh...so is this a game? I don't see my competition because he's too small to be in my sight...Oh wait, I see him now, just had to look down."**

 **Gene: *Is getting very frustrated.* "Why you-I mean-You're just…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Do you need me to get two soap boxes? One to stand on to better announce what you want to say and the other to get you on top of said box?"**

 **Gene: *Eye twitches before he just glares at ZS Connor.***

* * *

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *re-enters* "I couldn't find Triple-M, so I brought the next best thing…"**

 **Gene: *Very angry in tone* "It's nice to see your co-host is back…"**

 ***IceBite and Alma Enter***

 **IceBite: "What's going on here?"**

 **Gene: *Eyes widen before returning back to glaring at ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell* "Just a small talk, Ice...You don't need to be here for it."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Actually, this guy was interrupting while we were commentating…"**

 **Gene: "Or perhaps you were interrupting my work with your show, with your serious lack of charismatic words, 'Dark 'Bore'late Mitchell'.**

 **Alma: "Ahem…"**

 **Gene: *His anger was overwhelming any amount of fear.* "Actually, I have to know what kind of title is 'Dark Prelate' anyway...It sounds so idiotic when you say it out loud and think about it."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Hey! It's an actually rank amongst the Nerazim! Would you rather me go by Rogue Trader Mitchell?"**

 **Gene: "No...Because that one is just as worse…I bet every single other rank or title you pathetically earned is just as stupid sounding."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Imperial Knight Freeblade…various Kamen Rider Identities...Huntsman...Demi-CPU… … ...that's about all I can remember…"**

 **Gene: "Oh! So you're a medieval mercenary that takes jobs for free, a impersonator of worthless nobodies, a common animal hunter, and self-proclaimed computer part. What a 'worthwhile' set of associations.**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Ok, FIRST OFF: an Imperial Knight Freeblade is an Imperial Knight from the Imperium of Man that does not have a Knight House...SECOND OFF: Kamen Riders are AWESOME...THIRD OFF: I mean a Huntsman as in a hunter of MONSTERS...and FOURTH OFF: a Demi-CPU is kinda the equivalent of a Demi-God in their homeworld… … ...which admittedly IS themed after Game Consoles…"**

 **Alma: "You're a monster hunter? Maybe we should trade tales sometime…"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *shrugs* "Maybe…"**

 **Gene: "All I heard was 'blah blah blah'...Maybe you should you say that again with a bit more lively tone."**

 **IceBite: "Or maybe you should just shut up and listen...Anyways, you two are supposed to be commentating for a chapter...which should begin soon…"**

 ***Chapter 7 starts***

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Onward, to Victory!**

The group arrived just far away enough from the Plegian Capital to stop. A spy was sent out to retrieve information on when Emmeryn was planned to be executed.

The information he received suggested that Emmeryn was set to be executed the next day. This meant that the Shepherds had to get there QUICKLY or Emmeryn would not survive. They rested up and readied to march the next day.

* * *

As he went to his tent to get some rest, Chrom met up with someone. "Ah, Noire, it's good to see you. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

The CPU turned to Chrom. "Oh, yes, I am," she replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm...sorry, was just asking."

"It's fine…" CPU Noire replied, before saying, "So...this is it: should we succeed here, Emmeryn will be safe...we better not screw this up…"

"I'll say…" Chrom replied, before thinking about something…"Listen, once this war is over, which I hope will be soon, there's something I want to talk to you about…"

"Why not now?" CPU Noire asked.

"Because...well...I think it'd be best to wait until the war won't interrupt for it to be discussed...is that ok?"

CPU Noire huffed. "Fine…Until tomorrow then…" With that, the two parted ways.

* * *

The next day, they arrived just in time for Gangrel to begin ordering the execution...giving Flavia JUST enough time to strike the executioner with a throwing axe. With pinpoint accuracy, she hit her target, sending the wounded axe wielder tumbling to his doom. With that, the order was given: the battle had begun…

* * *

Connor gave a look at Daniel while saying, "Hope this plan of your works out in the end." before he ran off armed with his .50 AE Pistol.

Several enemies were advancing towards Connor and they were planning to overwhelm him with numbers. That failed as Connor instead overwhelmed them with a hail of bullets he fired.

Some of them ended up falling to the ground dead, while others were unlucky enough to be wounded in either leg as they fell in pain. The wounded were quickly shot again to finish them off.

Swapping over to his sword, Connor went invisible after his decoy was sent out to ambush a trio of enemies. They fell for it and three more enemies went down.

Meanwhile, Daniel had teamed up with Tsukasa and Daiki, and had, as Kamen Rider Phantom, begun laying down a field of fire, cutting down multiple Plegian Soldiers.

Phantom then noticed something: he recognized Libra, who was now being overrun with Plegian swordsmen. "Guys! We need to advance further?"

"Then allow me!" Daiki announced, inserting a couple cards into the DienDriver.

" **KAMEN RIDE: DELTA!"**

" **KAMEN RIDE: DRAKE!"**

This summoned the aforementioned Kamen Riders to Diend's side. He then inserted another card into the driver.

" **ATTACK RIDE: CROSS ATTACK!"**

The trio of Riders pointed their weapons and opened fire, cutting through the Plegians they were fighting, and also taking some heat off of Libra. Decade and Phantom, their weapons now in sword form, struck down the remaining enemies.

"Don't worry: we're with Chrom," Daniel informed the War Monk.

Libra nodded. "Then thank Naga you are here. My group came attempting to rescue Lady Emmeryn...I am the only survivor…"

"We're here to rescue Emmeryn as well. Keep with us and she'll be on her way back to Ylisse by dinner!"

"...Very well…" With that, Libra joined the Kamen Riders in fighting their way to Emmeryn.

Meanwhile, Chrom and Noire were on the other side of the battle field, where they met a Dark Mage...

Chrom asked her, "You there! Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight."

"Death comes to all of us eventually," the Dark Mage replied, "Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

"So... I should take that as a no, or…"

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side."

Chrom smiled. "Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?"

The Dark Mage looked confused. "...You would trust me? What if this all just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"

Chrom shook his head. "My sister, the exalt—I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not."

The Dark Mage seemed to think for a time. "Well, that's odd... Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over. All right, then—consider me your new ally. ...For now."

And so, the Shepherds also recruited a Dark Mage…

* * *

Connor found himself further away from the group as he continued to navigate across the battlefield in invisible stealth. Plegian Soldiers went by unaware that someone was slipping by them.

Sneaking past the two forts, the invisible Connor took a Plegian soldier with his Deathclaw Gauntlet, slashing from behind at the soldier's back.

The claws easily went through any defense in the attire and took the man out as he collapsed. Connor then became visible...and was spotted by the Plegian General in charge of fighting.

The General had a thick suit of armor on and it looked like it could take a lot of damage...The claws, however, would still be able to tear through it like butter.

"You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!" came out from the General when he tried to strike Connor.

"No, I will...But no one is going to be there to save your sorry hide." Connor retorted as he dodged away from the attack. More attacks kept coming and Connor kept dodging each one.

With the General slowing down and tiring out from attacking so many times, Connor finally attacked back. He first slashed with the arms of the General with the clawed gauntlet, making the General drop his weapon due to the pain.

Then Connor slashed his legs, bringing the Plegian down...before Connor finished with vertically slashing the torso armor quickly a few times and slamming the claws into the torso. Connor then forced the claws back out.

In the sparse amount of time left in the General's life, Connor just said, "Your death was inevitable...Whoever you are."

The General collapsed, muttering out "Urgh...Killing me will only...feed Plegia's rage…" as he finally breathed his last breath.

* * *

The battle over, and the Wyvern Riders fallen, Chrom gave the signal and Phila and her Pegasus Knights arrived… … ...only for Aversa to summon the Risen.

Lenora began to panick. "No no no…"

Chrom gasped, "We've lost…"

' _Not yet, we haven't,'_ Daniel thought, as he gave the signal. "The time has come," he whispered into his comm, "The time to strike has arrived…" He then focused a non-visible laser on the spot where the Risen stood.

" _Ah, FINALLY!"_

Gangrel, having missed this, commented, "I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now... grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"

Chrom growled, "I'd give up my life before I beg for it from you."

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me…"

"Emm! Hold on, I'm-" Chrom stopped as the Risen aimed upward.

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!" Gangrel ordered… … …

...And that's when things got strange: a loud roaring and whistling, like something falling, sounded…and a massive, teardrop-shaped pod of metal crashed down, squashing the Risen.

"This was the plan? Just to drop down one of these on the ground?" Connor said aloud, unaware of what was going to happen next...

Daniel, who'd already dismissed his Kamen Rider gear, charged forward, and leapt to the top of the pod. "PLEGIANS! HEAR ME! My name is Daniel Mitchell, and yes, I'm an ally of Ylisse! However, that doesn't make me or any other Ylissean your enemy!"

"OF COURSE you're the enemy! After what all you did before-"

"That was FIFTHTEEN YEARS AGO, Mad King, the people responsible for that have already passed on!" Daniel retorted.

"ALL YLISSEANS are responsible!" Gangrel countered, "All they are are hypocrites: chanting peace yet crushing those who disagree with them!"

"Change in regime and all that, Mad King: not all Ylisseans are like that, and Emmeryn is proof of that: she loves EVERYONE: Ylissean, Feroxi, or Plegian; Human, Taguel or Manakete; EVERYONE! And yet, you all drag her up here and seek to murder her! WHO'S THE ONE BRINGING RUIN NOW, HUH GANGREL?! You claim the Plegians suffered: The Ylisseans did as well: families torn apart, lives lost: Emmeryn ended that by bringing the soldiers home...and by doing so, spared your people further ruin as well!"

"And yet, she is the child of the man who DID all that!" Gangrel countered.

Daniel's look became angered. "NEVER judge the child by their father's sins…"

"I will judge ANYONE, ANYHOW I please! I AM KING, after all! Now STRIKE this LOUDMOUTH down, or YOU will face execution!"

"IS THIS THE KIND OF MAN YOU ARE WILLING TO FOLLOW?!" Daniel shouted, "YOU JUST HEARD HIM:HE'LL KILL YOU JUST FOR NOT FIGHTING!" He turned back to Gangrel. "DO YOUR PEOPLE TRULY MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU?!"

"NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY REVENGE AGAINST YLISSE! ALL THESE SOLDIERS ARE, ARE USELESS PAWNS TO THAT GOAL!" Gangrel...immediately realized what he just said, and covered his mouth. Aversa facepalmed, and the soldiers froze.

"... … ...You heard him," Daniel stated, breaking the silence. "You mean NOTHING to him: the quote-unquote 'Witch-Queen' you hate so much cares about you more than your own king...Who should you be listening to, then? You decide… … …" Daniel finally quieted down after that.

Underneath the armor's helmet, Connor was smiling...As he saw Plegian Soldiers turn to their king, disgusted with the man as they held onto their weapons.

The Shepherds were equally surprised: Daniel just practically gave Gangrel the shovel with which to dig his own grave with...and then shove himself in…

Emmeryn was equally shocked: with just words, Daniel turned Gangrel's men against him.

Gangrel finally flared up again. "What are you waiting for?! KILL THEM!"

The Plegians waited...and one at a time, left the field, some sprinting out to tell the story of what happened there.

"GAH! Aversa, you have anymore Risen?!" he asked.

Aversa sighed irritably...before summoning FAR more than last time, and not just archers either.

Daniel looked down and stomped on the pod. "It is TIME!" The sides of the pod fell open, squashing some of the Risen… … ...as 5 more pods fell from the sky. Inside THIS pod...was a massive form, boxy in shape, with a pair of stubby arms and stubby legs. It was silver and blue, and had what looked like some kind of helmet on a pedestal on the front. Its left hand was claws, and had a flamethrower attached to it, with the other one being replaced with a large plasma cannon..

"... … …" was all Connor had to say. But in his mind he was saying, "That's...overkill, Daniel."

Then, when the other pods landed, they unleashed a grand total of 30 soldiers, all armed in armor larger than that of normal knights. Each had the symbol of crossed swords on their left shoulder, each wielding a weapon the Shepherds, by now, recognize as some kind of 'gun'.

"Astral Knights!" Daniel called, "Let us clean up these Risen, and let the Plegians who turned against Gangrel get to safety, while the Shepherds and I rescue Emmeryn!"

"We shall Cleanse these Undead! In the name of the fallen AND the Emperor!" the massive blocky figure announced.

"Then good fortune, Brother Thade...not like you'll need it against these things!" Daniel then leapt down, first onto 'Brother Thade', then back to the ground, before blinking back to the Shepherds. "Quickly! Now's our chance!"

Chrom froze for a moment, before nodding. "Right…FORWARD!"

The battle started anew, as the Astral Knights tore viciously into the Risen, with a zeal only Space Marines could muster, while the Shepherds fought their way towards Emmeryn.

* * *

In this mess of Risen, Connor slashed and shot his way through the Risen that crossed his path...as he actually did not advance with the group. Instead, he went towards the area of the battlefield that was to be used as an escape route if the Avatars' plan had failed.

Once he got there, his goal, along with several Feroxian soldiers was to keep a escape route open for the group when they saved Emmeryn and had to get her off the battlefield.

With the current area clear of Risen at the moment, Connor made sure to see the person tasked with watching over the escape route...except he never thought it would be that "person'...

The 'person' being Olivia...The same woman he met back in Ferox.

Olivia noticed the strange man in armor and thought she remembered seeing that design before. She quietly approached Connor, unaware it was the same person.

"Uh...Pardon...have we met before? Your….armor...I've seen it….some time ago. Can I ask...for your name?" Olivia nervously asked.

Connor decided to remove his armor's helmet...and spoke up once it was off. "Connor. If you want the full name, Connor Thomas...But you already know that, Olivia."

Olivia was taken back as she saw that it was the same Connor...Except he was out here, armed with weapons.

"I...thought you said you...were with a group for the tournament...Why...are you out here?" Olivia asked.

"Because the group I'm with is the Shepherds...And I'm here now to help make sure this escape route stay open. Why are you here?" Connor answered and asked back.

Olivia hesitated to answer, before she did with, "I...I'm trying to be helpful...in any way...I can. Basilio let me be here as a lookout...instead of staying off the battlefield...unable to do anything."

"Well...then I...better let you get back to it. I should get back to helping these soldiers keep the area safe." Connor said, placing his helmet back on afterwards.

Some Risen from further into the battlefield made there way towards the area of the escape plan. They were quickly picked off by Connor with his Infinity pistol.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel and the Shepherds continued forward, but soon, the sheer amounts of Risen blocked them off...and they saw 5 loyalists to Gangrel nearing Emmeryn.

"On it!" Daniel called...as he blinked up, and used Shadow Fury to take them down. Daniel then continued covering Emmeryn, until the Shepherds arrived. Unfortunately, Gangrel fled during the fighting, as did Aversa.

Thanks to the group's efforts: Emmeryn was rescued, the Plegian Army was in shambles, and Gangrel was on the run…

The Shepherds made their way to the rendezvous point, so they could fall back and plan how to take down Gangrel for good…

* * *

After regrouping, the group received word that Gangrel was fleeing south of the Plegian Capital. There was also some information that a loyal band of soldiers were accompanying him, despite the word from other soldiers that refused to fight for him.

The last set of information that got mentioned was that Gangrel himself was spotted armed with weapons to defend himself.

At this point, Chrom told the group that they have to end his attempt to escape because if they failed to stop him, he would be able to hide till he got enough power and influence to continue his personal revenge against the kingdom of Ylisse.

Some time passed as the group chased after Gangrel, stopping near a oasis in the sea of sand.

Gangrel ordered his loyal soldiers to fight and they agreed to do so. The loyal Plegians were the best of the best...but even they were no match for Connor and Daniel. With the last soldier defeated and dead on the ground, Gangrel had reached his most desperate moment.

...That was, until…

Daniel froze.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Gangrel's right there." Connor said confused at what made Daniel stop suddenly.

"...No… … ...NO…"

Gangrel smiled. "Oh, YES! I bet YOU recognize...my LITTLE FRIEND!"

From the shadows charged a figure in armor similar to that of Daniel's Space Marine allies, only bright red, with orange and gold trim. His helmet had a set of strange horns on it, and had a t-shaped slit in it.

"...It is...everyone...get back...this foe is beyond any of you…Only I have experience against these guys… … ..."

"You sure about that?" Connor skeptically said.

"RAH! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

With that, Gangrel fled again, leaving the group to deal with the Khornate Berserker, who charged...only to be knocked back by Daniel's psionics.

"Yes, I'm sure...I've faced these guys before! You guys get going after Gangrel! NOW!" Daniel replied...before moving into a pose, tucking his left arm to his side, while holding his right arm across his chest.

"Well...You guys heard the man, move it. And...Good luck, Daniel." Connor said, before chasing down Gangrel with the rest of the group.

 ***Music Track: "Action-ZERO" by Yuto Sakurai & Deneb (Yuichi Nakamura & Hōchū Ōtsuka); Skip ahead to 1:02***

Daniel closed his eyes, lowered his head, then moved his right arm in an arc over his head, before rapidly swapping into a mirror of the original pose...causing a portal to crackle open. A small, thin bock flew out, which Daniel grabbed and attached to a belt that appeared around his waist. "HENSHIN!"

" _ **KAMEN RIDE: DANILOS!**_ **RIDE FORM!** "

A bright flash appeared, getting the attention of those around: Daniel was then surrounded by three images, that coalesced over him and formed into a plain suit of armor that had a theme somewhat resembling a railroad track. Then, a pair of objects rolled in from the tracks on the head, turning into a pair of eye lenses that had 'horns' coming off them. A series of cards appeared in mid-air, before flying at Daniel's face, turning into fins with a barcode-like pattern to them. Additional armor also appeared over his torso piece, in a series of images, that formed to his sides, and slammed shut over him. Said torso armor was green and yellow, and resembled an off-center X. Finally, a strange energy circle appeared at his feet and rapidly travelled up him, clothing him in a bejeweled black robe with emeralds on it.

Daniel had become one of his most powerful Rider Identities: the Warp-Void Warrior, Kamen Rider Danilos.

A few Shepherds and Connor stopped to watch Daniel fight from a distance as the others kept going.

Then, from a cloud that appeared over him, a weapon that resembled a rifle with gun barrels strapped to the end of it lowered from the sky, which Daniel grabbed, and, while striking a pose, announced, "Kamen Rider Danilos has taken the stage!"

The audience were a bit amazed from the transformation. Connor wasn't as amazed...because he was waiting for the fight to start.

He then aimed for the weapon, his Chaos Void Blaster, and fired, each barrel firing a blast a second, which, in sequence, caused a flurry of bolts to fly out, and strike the Berserker, who charged forward, barely flinching. When he got close, the Khornate Berserker began swinging his Chain Axes at Danilos, who dodged some strikes and blocked others using the Chaos Void Blaster.

At one point, a Chain Axe DID strike Danilos...but he continued fighting.

"YOU! I REMEMBER YOU! I WILL ASCEND TO DAEMONHOOD WHEN I PRESENT YOUR SKULL TO KHORNE!"

"I'd like to see you TRY!" Danilos replied, leaping away, before pulling two cards from the box on his belt, and inserting them into the other end of the box.

" **SHOOTING VENT!"  
** " _ **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**_ "

First, a pistol appeared and landed in Danilos' empty hand, then both weapons fired out a massive burst of shots, firing wildly at the Berserker, who took them head on, staggering.

Connor wasn't really impressed as he watched, but everyone else was.

"YOU...YOU! I WILL TEAR YOUR SKULL FROM YOUR HEAD, BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT, THEN PRESENT IT AND YOUR MANGLED CORPSE TO THE BLOOD GOD!"

The Berserker charged forward again.

Danilos repeated what he did before, inserting a pair of cards into his belt.

" **SWORD VENT!"**

" _ **ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!"**_

As a sword manifested itself and replaced the pistol in Daniel's hand, the rifle in his other hand changed itself, folding so it was now a single rod, with the barrel section splitting in half, and the barrels becoming a crossguard as a sword blade grew from the weapon.

Connor was intrigued, despite no one else being able to tell.

Daniel then clashed with the Berserker, as the sword blades glowed. The agility of a Kamen Rider faced off with the raw power of a Khornate Worshipper...and the agility was winning…

Soon, the two backed off from each other. "You...you...YOU WILL SOON FALL! IF NOT TO ME, THEN TO ANOTHER!"

"Not...on my…" he pulled out a card, which held an emblem that resembled his mask's face. "...WATCH!" He then...inserted the card.

" _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DANILOS!**_ "

" **FULL CHARGE!** "

" **FINAL VENT!"**

The onlookers were waiting for the attack as Connor cheered on by himself in his mind.

Danilos then leapt high into the air, before he began spinning at high speeds...and a starburst appeared around him.

"Chaos...STAR DRILL!" his voice shouted, as he then flew at the Berserker, spinning rapidly like a drill...before striking the Berserker. The Berserker's armor held...for all but two seconds…

Danilos travelled right through, spinning like a top upon emerging, while the Khornate Berserker staggered back, a hole in his chest...before sparking with electricity and exploding. Danilos stopped spinning shortly afterwards.

 ***End Track***

The onlookers actively cheered on, with Connor doing the same, this time with his voice. But that didn't last long as he reminded the other onlookers of what they were supposed to be doing. They quickly speed off to catch up with the other chasers.

Danilos dismissed his armor, and turned back into Daniel, who then stopped there, before looking at the sky. "...Heh...been a long time...I'll need to get to training again…" He then turned to the dead Berserker. "...After I destroy this thing and everything on it…"

Meanwhile, Gangrel had run out of people to place between him and his chasers. It was time to fight at this point.

As Gangrel pulled out the Levin sword in his possession, the Shepherds who were chasing him back off...knowing if they were within a certain distance, he could attack them with the Levin sword magical attacks.

Of course, there was one who dared to continue...Chrom. Wielding the Falchion, he charged forward to attack the Mad King.

The Levin sword was raised in the air, activating its magic and sending a bolt of energy at Chrom, Chrom dodged it in time and kept advancing, readying for the powerful attack to strike at the right moment.

Another bolt was sent and dodged. With the distance closing, Chrom chose this moment to attack, putting it all into this one attack.

The Falchion struck Gangrel with all of the force behind it from the wielder, sending the Mad King into the air before crashing back down into the ground. The Levin sword ended up being separated from Gangrel after he landed.

With Gangrel down on the ground, Chrom had the chance to end it there...to end the Mad King once and for all…

Yet, despite having the chance and the justification...Chrom didn't attack again. Instead, he just stared down the Mad King before leaving him there to writhe in pain.

* * *

Gangrel laid there on the ground not moving around as he tried to fight the pain in his body. All of his aspirations were going to fail and there was nothing he could do to exact his revenge…

...Yet despite the futility of his actions, he used the last of his strength to try attacking Chrom once again...hoping he would at least end the one person who foolishly decided to spare him.

His attack never connected...or got anywhere near Chrom. Instead Gangrel found himself getting holded up into the air.

The force was magical in nature and it came from Connor as his hand flowing with magic snapped back quickly. The Mad King soared towards Connor, who used his other hand to land a hook that slammed into the Plegian king's face.

The impact knocked Gangrel onto his back, finally making the madman unconscious. Yet when Connor looked around to see everyone else, they were stunned.

In all of the battles they seen Connor in...They never saw him use magic. It was assumed from his combat style that he only realized on his skills and equipment...not magic.

"...Guess I showed off another trick of mine a bit earlier than I wanted to." was the only thing Connor said.

* * *

The War...It was finally over...And Emmeryn was still alive.

The plan devised by Daniel had worked, averting the fate of the Avatars' plan.

With the massive force of Risen being annihilated, the Feroxian Army had captured Gangrel and removed any and all weapons and items of interest. The Mad King was then sent back to the Plegian Capital to face the crimes and atrocities he committed in his reign.

Word had spread around that the Plegian people have taken Gangrel's reputation through the wringer...meaning that the chance of him not paying for his actions was practically non-existent.

* * *

Another shocking piece of news: Chrom proposed to CPU Noire! After a shock-induced outburst, CPU Noire actually agreed.

None were more surprised than Daniel: "How did Chrom and Noire get together? And how did Ms Tsundere last long enough to fall for him?!" was what he asked when both were absent.

The only person willing to answer was Connor, who just nonchalantly said, "Does it really matter? If he feels that he's in love with her and vice versa, who are we to judge?"

"...I guess that's true…" Daniel replied, "Just surprised is all…"

"Hmm...Well...the two of them are going to prove their love for each other in a ceremony. As for me, I'm going to go meet up with a certain 'Dancer' and get to know her better. See you later, Daniel." Connor stated before ditching Daniel to be by himself.

...Daniel spent the next few minutes wondering why Connor was wanting to get to know Olivia specifically…

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **Gene: *Trying to push Dark Prelate Mitchell's buttons.* "And yet another 'fake' impersonation of the worthless nobodies called Kamen Riders...You really outdone yourself, Mitchell."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *gets up...and gets into the pose he did in the chapter* "You REALLY wanna test how 'worthless' it is?"**

 **Gene: *A smug smile forms.* "Don't even bother, your 'worthless' impersonation is just going to fall apart."**

 **ZS Connor: *Moves out of Gene's sight and puts on his armor's helmet. He leaves a decoy in his original position as he turns invisible.***

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *trembling in anger***

 **Gene: *Still mocking with that smug look* "So...you done wasting my time with your 'worthless' actions, or are you actually going do something?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *transforms the rest of the way into Kamen Rider Danilos***

 **Kamen Rider Danilos: *points the Chaos Void Blaster at Gene***

 **Gene: "You really think you'll hit me with that? You-" *Suddenly struggles to breathe.***

 ***ZS Connor reappears, choking out Gene till he gets unconscious. Once Gene was out, Connor places the unciousiness Gene over his shoulder.***

 **ZS Connor: *To Dark Prelate Mitchell* "...Probably better I did this instead of what you were going to do, Daniel. Uh...I'm going to go drop him off at his room...So, I'll be back shortly."**

 ***ZS Connor departs to go drop Gene off in his room.***

* * *

 ***While ZS Connor was gone, the three remaining people in the room try to go on with the show…***

 ***None of them really had much to say, especially with Dark Prelate Mitchell trying to calm down, so they just waited for ZS Connor to get back…***

 **ZS Connor: *Returns back and heads back to his spot near Dark Prelate Mitchell* "So...Did you guys start talking about anything?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...No…"**

 **ZS Connor: *Looks at Ice and Alma* "You two can leave now...me and my partner here need to get to work."**

 **IceBite: *nods, and he and Alma leave***

* * *

 **ZS Connor: "Hopefully without any more problems...I got to say, what's with the new Kamen Rider identity?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "It's something I whipped up while traveling through the StarCraft, Kamen Rider, and Warhammer 40K Universes: using powerful Psionic Construction, an Advent Deck, and Warp Sorcery, I made a powerful new Kamen Rider Identity that operates on cards similarly to the Ryuki and Decade Riders."**

 **ZS Connor: "Interesting. Uhm...You got anything you noticed that you need to ask about?**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...About that power you used to knock out Gangrel… … ..."**

 **ZS Connor: "Ah, yes...That was a power I got from the Dishonored Universe. Simply put, I can either pull people towards me and attack them, or I can pull myself over to the top of a building or cliff. But...mainly, I use it in combat."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "So looks like we both got some secret stuff to use in combat…"**

 **ZS Connor: "That we do...But you seem to have an even bigger secret going on...I'm sure that 'one' is going to be hard to keep under wraps now."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "You would think that…" *smirks smugly***

* * *

 **ZS Connor: *In a tired tone* "And that's the end of the segment. It's not really...But I can't keep going."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "So...I guess that it…"**

 **ZS Connor: "So...see you later whenever the next chapter of DA is up."**


	9. Chapter 8

***Camera turns on***

 ***M3 and Ice can be seen in front of the camera, waiting for their moment to start.***

 **M3: "Hello everybody! This is our commentary segment on DA…"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah, the 2 who would normally be doing this story are too exhausted to commentate, so we're here…"**

 **M3: "Besides the fact we also wrote the story...But that's not important. What is important is what will happen now since the last chapter."**

 **IceBite: "As you might have guessed, we have a 2-year timeskip on our hands…"**

 **M3: "And let's see what happened since then...Start the chapter!"**

 ***Chapter 8 Loading…***

 ***loading...loading…***

 ***Loading Complete.***

 ***Chapter 8 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A New Threat**

Time had passed in the world...ending when it was 2 years later. After the Ylissean-Plegian War of whatever year it was, peace went through the lands of Ylisse, Ferox, and Plegia.

In this moment of peace, the Shepherds had kept in touch with each other as they went on with their own lives and paths. However, a small group did go on one final mission before going their own ways...that earned them another friend: one of the merchant 'Anna's that wandered around the continent, who now kept in contact with the group.

* * *

Having been the last person to join the group of Shepherds during the war, Olivia didn't really a chance to interact with the other members...save for one.

The one being Connor Thomas. Connor had to spent a few days and nights to convince Olivia to help out in a project of his...Which she did eventually agree.

The project was to build a community inside the kingdom of Ylisse that was open to anyone who needed a place to stop and rest. Of course, that was not the only goal...but they had to start somewhere.

In the remaining time of the two year period, the community went from a small inn to a large town with its own blacksmith, trader shops, and other associated business and housing matching the current technology level of the world.

As for Connor and Olivia, they ended up being the wealthiest people in the town, due in large part to Connor investing into the community. Olivia continued to practice dancing, though making progress, her nervousness from people watching her dancing still got to her.

Of course as mentioned, there was progress. Olivia was able to perform her dances with Connor watching. Also, Connor helped Olivia by training her how to fight with a sword, despite her views about violence.

This naturally led to them seeing more and more of each other as time went on. There was even talk among the community and a few Shepherds who visited about the relationship between the two...Though they both didn't say anything about if the topic ever came up.

Eventually, near the end of the two year period, Connor had decided to give the community its own name. He settled on the name, 'Zilver Sero'. The name in itself coming from the the first building in the town, the 'Zilver Sero Inn.'

Since then, life was busy, but it was also mildly simplistic. Just the way Connor wanted it to be for now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel traveled while everyone else was busy, exploring the sea to the south of the Ylissean continent, using a small starship he brought with him, a Star Relic of the Nerazim he called the _Forward Unto Dawn_. Using it, he found and set up shop on an archipelago to the south of the continent, using some tricks he learned from one of his past enemies, a Dark Archon called 'Ulrezaj'...

Furthermore, some of his people came down and moved into the Shepherds' Barracks: the CPU Candidate Nepgear moved in, and began getting to work helping the more technologically-reliant members of Daniel's group maintain their equipment. Furthermore, Kaptin Bluddflagg and his Krew, a group of Orks Daniel managed to befriend, also came down to the planet, but then moved into Daniel's archipelago, where they constantly fought the inhabitants, keeping their's, and the inhabitants', senses and skills sharp...

Brother Thade and his men also began setting up on the archipelago, creating a new 'Fortress-Monastery' on one of the islands: they're too small to be a 'true' Space Marine Chapter anymore...but they're the only Space Marines this world had. And, if the last battle of the previous war taught them anything, Chaos had an interest in this world, meaning they HAD to defend it…

Eventually, by the time Daniel returned to the mainland, he missed a LOT, namely that some of the Shepherds got together with members of Daniel's group: the least surprising was Sevon and Ruby: those two were practically inseparable. Then there was Lenora and Ash'pur, the former actually researching what she could of the 'Tau'va' AND the Farsight Enclaves from the materials Ash'pur had gotten for her. Another pair that cropped up was Gaius and Neopolitan. Well, birds of a feather and all that...but the most surprising was… … …

"FENIX AND _NOWI?!_ WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Daniel had exclaimed when he found out, still wondering how 'childish excitable dragon girl' and 'loud, boisterous warrior guy' got together..

"You're just saying that because you got no one that fell in love with you yet." Connor bluntly joked in response.

"I'm serious! How did THEY get together?!" Daniel repeated.

"Sometimes the most unlikely people fall in love with each other, just because...Though it could be argued ever since Fenix fought side by side with Nowi, they got used to working together...I guess." Connor stated back.

Since they were alone at the time, Daniel felt safe saying, "And now Nah is going to be Part Protoss… … …" He facepalmed and sighed. *Wonder how THAT is gonna change things…"

"Probably not much...Then again, we did basically throw a massive monkey wrench in how things WERE suppose to go…" Connor noted. "Speaking of which, where have you been since I last saw you?"

"Just busy and setting up shop for some of the things I've had in storage...Something's been telling me this world's the last stop on this multiversal journey I've been on, so I might as well set up shop here…"

"And when I find myself down there, I hope for your sake it ain't what I think it is. I didn't say this back then because of what was going on...but I didn't like seeing those Astral Knights...Told me something is going on..." Connor exclaimed in a suspecting tone.

"With the Forces of Chaos being confirmed to be interested in this world, dude…it's a GOOD thing they're here…"

"Not that...I'm talking about the other thing...whatever 'it' is." Connor retorted.

"Hmmm?"

"Look...I overheard some vague comments from some of your friends when they visited the place I'm living at. I know you're up to something...And right now, I'm thinking it's bad."

"Really, and what are you thinking it is?"

"...Is it the beginning stages of building an empire under your leadership, using your influences and past adventures to achieve it?" Connor asked, waiting for an answer.

"... … ...I have no reply to that…" Daniel replied, after some time thinking it over.

"...Okay. Just thought I ask." Connor said in a neutral tone and look to avoid showing what he thought of that answer.

Some time passed in the span of seconds before Connor awkwardly asked as he jumped subjects, "...So, you want to know what I've been up to?"

Daniel shrugged. "Sure."

Connor went on a tangent about Zilver Sero, with building it up and having Olivia be there along the way. He spoke more about the businesses and trade work, but mentioned very little about himself or Olivia...and nothing about their current relationship.

"Really...and what's this I'm hearing about you and Olivia? I've been...hearing things…" Daniel commented.

"Nothing...It's nothing. We...just decided to be partners...I mean, partners in managing Zilver Sero. That's it." Connor answered before adding a bit more words, thinking Daniel wouldn't be interested.

"You sure?" Daniel asked, "Because, like I've said, I've been hearing things…"

"Like what? That we been spending a lot of time together lately, that we admitted that we fell in love with each other, that I've been waiting for the right moment to propose to her?" Connor blurted out, not catching what he said.

"...Yes, exactly," Daniel replied.

Connor realized what he said and desperately tried to backpedal with, "Of course…Just know, they aren't true… …Despite what you been told...I mean, heard."

"...Eh-huh…" Daniel replied, unconvinced.

"Yeah...you don't believe my lie. The things you been hearing are true...And we are in love with each other...Just don't tell anyone I confirmed them to you." Connor admitted rather quickly.

"...Why?" Daniel asked.

"Well...Actually I just want you to make sure you don't mention the proposal part...I...need as much time I can get to scrounge up the right ring for her…I want it to be a surprise."

"Ah, alright…" Daniel replied.

"But enough about that...We should go see what's going on in Ylisstol later. Both of us haven't been there...Since the war ended." Connor suggested as he changed the subject again.

The reunion for Daniel ended at a few hours later before Daniel ended up alone, heading back to his business on the mainland.

And with that, everything seemed to be going fine...

* * *

Till a new conflict brought the entire group back up together again…

A kingdom by the name of Valm had been attacking and conquering its neighbors. And their next target was the continent that held Ylisse and Ferox. Believing that something must have been done about this, Chrom sent out messages for every member of the group to return to Ylisstol.

Save for one person, everyone else had arrived. They were told what was known about the Valmese force, which was heading for Ferox by sea and that a summit with Flavia was to be held.

After packing up weapons, armor, and other equipment, the group moved out from Ylisstol to Ferox.

The summit started with Flavia, who didn't have much to offer in terms of new information about the navy forces. Basilio, who got called in, brought two other people that provide more information about the Valmese kingdom, or 'Empire' as the two referred with Valm.

The two people by the way, were Virion and Cherche. Virion didn't show up to at Ylisstol because of his current status of seeking asylum in Ferox. Cherche was also there for the same reason, but that was due to Valm conquering the territory of Rosanne.

And it was also pointed out by Virion and Cherche that they were from there...and that Virion was the 'Duke' or ruler of said territory and Cherche was a servant of 'House Virion'.

Eventually, the assumption that the Valmese ships would be arriving in a few days was brought up from Cherche. There was some doubt, but Cherche backed it up by saying that she only would be telling what she felt to be the truth.

Either way, even if the timing was early or later than what was told, it was agreed that the Shepherds were to offer their aid in defending Ferox with the Feroxian Army.

* * *

When they arrived, a villager tried to negotiate with the Valmese...only for their general to strike down the villager.

"Savage bastards…" Daniel growled, "Which should I go? Hmmm...I know…"

Then, before anyone could reply…

" _ **EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO!"**_

Then Daniel pulled out a red Eyecon with a fire-like design on it, before inserting it into the Driver.

" _ **Toucon Kaigan: Boost! Ore ga Boost! (GO!) Furuitatsu Ghost! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!) GO! GO! (Fight!)"**_

Daniel's armor turned bright gold/yellow, and took on a flame-like design. He'd become Kamen Rider Phantom, Toucon Boost Damashii.

The Shepherds looked at him in shock.

"Is that an upgrade for that 'Kamen Rider Phantom' Identity of yours?" Chrom asked.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, it is…"

* * *

Connor looked at Olivia, telling her, "You sure about tagging along with me? I tend to fight more than one opponent at the time...by myself."

"You helped trained me to fight with a sword...The least I can do is be by your side." Olivia said in a slightly confident tone.

"If you're up for it, then I'll let you. Oh...and just pay attention to what's going on around you and you'll be fine, I promise." Connor said in response before placing his armor's helmet on.

The two departed from the group as the battle started, with their swords of choice. Connor with the digistruct katana and Olivia with a Killing Edge.

Two Valmese soldiers wielding swords were the first opponents they ran into. Connor handled one, while Olivia dealt with the other. The fight with Connor ended quickly after the digistruct katana slashed past the soldier's armor after the soldier missed his attack.

Olivia, on the other hand, had her fight last a bit longer due to having to strike twice with the Killing Edge. The reason being that she still needed practice putting all of her strength into each attack.

With the two soldiers defeated, Connor and Olivia advanced to find more Valmese soldiers...except this time, Connor swapped his sword for his City Watch pistol. The plan being to give Olivia more experience in fighting...but still have a ranged weapon to keep her safe if needed.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Reinhardzh were fighting through the Valmese going through the city. Daniel used his Gan Gun Saber, while Reinhardzh used his power axe. Once there was a lull in the fighting, Daniel sighed.

"...Something wrong, milord?" Reinhardzh asked.

"I'm just...thinking about something Connor mentioned," Daniel mentioned, "...It's just… … ...in all of my travels, both here AND the previous universes, I never found someone I truly…'clicked' with…"

"You mean in a romantic manner?" Reinhardzh asked.

"Yeah...it gets lonely after a while…" Daniel replied.

"...I never found anyone and it does not bother me…" Reinhardzh replied.

"No offense, but you're a tech-priest: sometimes I wonder if you guys are asexual…" Daniel replied.

Reinhardzh shrugged. "...Whatever, milord...I am sure that, Omnissiah willing, you will find someone...now, we must continue this battle…"

Daniel nodded. "Right…"

The groups each continued to fight, until Reinhardzh and Daniel encountered the general. "You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!"

"None are greater than the power of the Omnissiah!" Reinhardzh announced, before firing his plasma cannon at the general, but it hit the ground in front of him...still weakening him due to the heat and blast radius.

Daniel then pulled the lever on the side of his Ghost Driver.

" _ **DAI-KAIGAN! BOOST! OMEGA DRIVE!"**_

Daniel rose into the air, shot at the general, and struck him dead center. As the general sparked with electricity, he said, "What... H-how... Ahh…"...before exploding.

"Well…" Daniel said, dismissing his armor, "That takes care of that…"

* * *

After the battle, the Valmese force was defeated...but there was not all good news. In the attack, the city was in shambles and the Feroxian Army suffered heavy loses fighting the other ships filled with soldiers.

The problem was now dealing with a empire with a strong naval force being used to invade and attack. Ylisse and Ferox weren't exactly prepared or experienced in dealing with enemies that attack by sea.

However, a bit of hope came from the Avatars. They brought up that if a strong set of ships and crew were able to meet challenge the Valmese fleet in the sea...they could remove the advantage Valm has over Ylisse and Ferox.

The catch was...that the only possible ally kingdom who could do the task is Plegia. Chrom intally shot down the idea, but after a bit of reasoning from Basilio and Flavia, he agreed to it.

He still voiced his concern, mentioning that he hoped the new king in charge was more reasonable than the last one. And yes, Plegia had gotten a new king.

Gangrel was stripped of his title and basically exiled from the kingdom and a new leader took the helm...Like Chrom said, hopefully this new king could be counted on.

* * *

Time passed as the group made their way into Plegia to meet with the new king. They eventually ended up on a island that was known as 'Carrion Island'.

Traveling through the Island, they eventually set up camp and sent a small band of people to meet with the Plegian King. Connor, Daniel, Sevon, Lenora, Frederick, and Chrom were the people who made up the band.

After arriving and heading into the castle on the island, the group walked down a hallway till they met somebody they never thought to see again...

...Validar...He was not only alive, but he was also the king of Plegia. Then, he, to most of the Shepherds' surprise, agreed to supply them with ships and funding. Then, however, he brought out a pair of cloaked figures. One of them kept their hood up the whole time...the other revealed themselves to be a copy of Sevon.

That caused quite a stir with the group, but they left soon afterwards.

That night however, Sevon and Lenora were assaulted by a message from Validar, who revealed himself to be their father. They admitted this when Chrom, Ruby, and Ash'pur discovered them, but all present voiced they didn't care about that.

...That's when things began to go downhill…

A few people on guard watching the camp's perimeter reported seeing lots of Risen...heading straight towards the camp. Everyone was woken up as several Shepherds dealt with the Risen heading towards the camp.

For the fleeting moment, it was found that the Risen were coming from an area a bit aways from the camp. Leaving behind a few people to watch the camp, the remainder of the group advanced to stop this source of Risen.

Reaching a valley with forts placed around, the group found that there was a head honcho of the Risen further into the valley on a bridge. Keeping their eyes peeled, they advanced until a swarm of crows started flying around the group.

Connor and Daniel knew what was going to happen...But remained silent as they let it play it out. They knew because of one of their old projects in their partnership in the past as writers.

The crows continued to circle until they got lower to the ground, making it impossible to see what they were flying around in the sea of black feathers.

A voice then appeared saying a crow-related pun about the current situation...Which didn't help at all. Then the swarm of crows dispersed, showing a young man was in the epicenter.

The crow boy continued to make terrible puns, along with point out the group was trapped according to what the crows were apparently saying.

Eventually, the group learned that the young man was called Henry...and he wanted to join the group and offer his services as a dark mage. When asked why he wanted his join, his answer was involving the fact that he really liked killing things.

Despite that, Henry was allowed to join the Shepherds...and the battle started.

* * *

The adventurer and dancer worked together to take on three Risen, all armed with lances. The first Risen to go down was because of Connor with his digistruct katana. The second Risen to fall was taken out with one attack from Olivia, who was still using the Killing Edge.

As for the third and last one, they both attacked the Risen as Connor dealt the first slash and Olivia performed the second and finishing follow up slash.

Connor offered a small amount of praise as the two moved onto another group of Risen. Olivia was doing better with the experience she got from the last battle, but was on a long path to keep improving her sword skills.

The digistruct katana was soon replaced by the dual knives, which were then used to defeat a Risen armed with a sword. Olivia returned the favor by noting Connor's skill with the dual weapons.

* * *

Daniel had joined the fight as Kamen Rider Birth, using the Birth Buster, opening fire on the Risen. He soon noticed a group of archers aiming… … ...at Sumia. Daniel saw Frederick, who married Sumia during the timeskip, rushing for the Risen…

Daniel was closer, but at the bottom of a sharp incline...but he had the answer to that…

" **Caterpillar Leg!"**

Daniel began advancing up the cliff through using the Caterpillar Leg, shooting the Risen with the Birth Buster. Once the Risen were dropped, he looked over at Frederick, who looked at Daniel with his usual stern look...before offering a brief, yet grateful, look.

Daniel nodded, and they both returned to the fight.

* * *

The surrounding forts were cleared of Risen and the lower part of the valley was cleared out as well. As the group made their way across on one side of the valley, Connor and anyone else able to snipe from a long distance picked off the Risen on the other side of the valley.

Soon, the bridge was in the next part of the path to reach the big Risen on top of it. Thankfully the bridge was widen enough to not worry about falling off by accident. However, the same could not be said for getting knocked off by it.

Connor and Olivia ended up being the pair to challenge to the big Risen threat. After getting close enough to fire at if from a distance, Connor tried to fill the creature with lead from his .44 Magnum.

All six rounds went into the Risen...and yet it still standing. As he reloaded, Olivia tried to warn Connor that the big guy was about to strike him.

Connor dodged in time, but ended up having to get closer due to the limited space of ground. The Risen noticed that and used it to its advantage. It kept attacking as Connor moved around still firing the Magnum.

At some point, Connor had to reload...leaving him open to get hit..and the big guy took the opportunity. The attack's damage was absorbed by the armor mostly, but did nothing to lessen the impactful force that made Connor fall over the side of the bridge...to his apparent doom.

Unfortunately for the Risen...It still had to deal with Olivia. The sword wielding dancer, however, was now in a state of anger that was used to drive her attacks. The Risen tried to attack back, but ended up missing as Olivia dodged.

Putting all of her strength into each attack, she aimed her attacks and ended up slashing down the Risen after landing two slashes near its upper body.

With the Risen defeated and disappearing as smoke, Olivia reluctantly looked over the edge of the bridge to see what became of Connor...only to move back quickly as she saw him rapidly rise upward via magic.

It turned out Connor had used the power he called 'Far Reach' to grab the ledge of the bridge to save him from his fall. Once he was back up to the bridge, he grabbed the ledge with both hands and pulled himself back onto the bridged ground.

Suffice to say, Olivia was relieved that Connor was still fine. He offered an apology for making her worry like that, before awkwardly saying that they should return to the group. They did...after making sure they were in the clear.

* * *

After the battle, Sevon, Lenora, and Chrom met on the nearby bridge, the same one where Olivia and Connor fought the Risen Chief… … ...only to be ambushed by a Risen Assassin. Fortunately, 'Marth' was there, although she slipped up and called Chrom 'father'...after moving off to speak with her, Chrom discovered that Marth was in fact the future version of Lucina.

When CPU Noire found Chrom hugging Lucina, she...was surprisingly cordial about it (surprising due to her infamous tsundere-ness). When asked how she was taking it so well, she lied and said she was listening in on their conversation and overheard it. In truth, Daniel had, after Chrom and CPU Noire got married, warned her ahead of time that Marth was in fact the future version of Lucina and CPU Noire, having heard of wackier stuff back in her homeworld, believed the claim.

Therefore, the reunion between mother and daughter was much smoother than it could have been. Then...Lucina told the group of the future, and how dire it was: the Shepherds mostly dead, along with most of Daniel's troupe, with only CPU Noire alive, and that was not saying much because her 'death' merely banished her back home, with NO way to return.

As for Connor, when he asked Lucina what happened to him in the future...Her response was that he simply vanished one day… With no definitive word on if it was due to death or something else.

Then, as for Daniel...Lucina pulled something out of her pocket: it was a Cobra Core Medal, broken down the middle. It didn't take a genius to realize it was the Core Medal that once held Daniel's consciousness. Unfortunately, a couple bits of it were missing, permanently vaporized by Grima's magic. Daniel was saddened, shocked, AND disappointed: had the whole medal been there, he MIGHT have been able to revive his future self…

Lucina pointed out that the Future Children Daniel was closest to held the remaining Core Medals, in addition to the other combos he'd held onto since the Kamen Rider Universe: Morgan (who was given a Cobra, Kame, and Wani Medals, along with Daniel's Purple Combo), Owain (who was give a Wani Medal, along with Daniel's Yellow Combo), Severa (who was given a Kame Medal, along with Daniel's Blue Combo), Cynthia (was given given a Cobra Medal, along with Daniel's Red Combo), Inigo (who was given a Wani Medal, along with the Silver Combo), and, one the group didn't recognize, Ada (who was given a Cobra and Kame Medals, along with Daniel's Green Combo)*.

When questioned as to who Ada's parents are, Lucina held her tongue, stating it was for Ada to say. In the end, CPU Noire described her pride in that her daughter managed to survive all that and still be in one piece.

Of course, the Shepherds now had a new mission: find the Future Children…

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "And that's the chapter. Quite a lot happened in that time skip."**

 **IceBite: "Yeah, looks like everyone's got plans…"**

 **M3: "Not to mention that we finally get to know what the 'ZS' stands for...Zilver Sero."**

 **IceBite: Which sounds a lot like 'Silver Zero'..."**

 **M3: *Going onto the next topic* "Moving on, we see ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell set up their own little place in the world of Awakening. With Connor's Zilver Sero…"**

 **IceBite: "And Dark Prelate Mitchell's cluster of islands…"**

 **M3: "Two different styles of living, based on what's said to go in both locations. Personally, I would rather be in Zilver Sero...Don't have to worry about attacks happening every now and then."**

 **IceBite: "Well, if the Dark Prelate's place gets attacked, at least they could fight back against it...I mean, COME ON: SPACE MARINES!"**

 **M3: "You got a point, but don't expect Zilver Sero to be totally defenseless, it still has a few adjustments to make."**

* * *

 **M3: "By the way, besides the small environmental changes...It seems the course of events in Awakening got changed to reflect the recent events caused by ZS Connor and DP Mitchell."**

 **IceBite: "Yeah...wonder how our Dark Prelate Mitchell is gonna react when he finds out his primary Core Medal is gonna be split irreparably in the bad future…"**

 **M3: "Same thing for the ZS Connor here...His fate in the future sounds like the cause of some other factor besides Grima."**

 **IceBite: "Although...who's Ada?"**

 **M3: "Yeah...That's one of the more odd things. Then there is the names of the people Lucina mention also have those medals…With this 'Ada' being one."**

* * *

 **M3: "And that's about it….Not much else to mention. Unless you got anything, Ice?"**

 **IceBite: *shrugs***

 **M3: "Then our segment is done. See you another time."**

 ***Camera turns off.***


	10. Chapter 9

***Camera turns on***

 ***The camera sees that M3 and Ice are in the hosts for the segment.***

 **M3: "Welcome back to our segment."**

 **IceBite: "Looks like we have ANOTHER chapter ready…"**

 **M3: *To Ice* "Is there anything you want to bring up?"**

 **IceBite: "...Not really…"**

 **M3: "I got nothing either, so let's get the chapter up."**

 ***Chapter 9 Loading…***

 ***loading...loading…***

 ***Loading Complete.***

 ***Chapter 9 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Showing Off**

The group departed from Carrion Island to start the search for the Future Children as their new current objective.

As for the Valmese Empire problem, the force that was sent to Ferox was apparently tasked to invade for 3 months before returning back to meet up with the massive fleet back in Valm and give progress on the invasion. This information was found in the main ship, which was searched after the battle concluded.

Of course, the Valmese force was defeated, which gave a rather large amount of time for the Shepherds and Feroxian Army time to gather resources and numbers before the Valmese Empire realized that their invasion force never returned.

* * *

WIth three months as their time limit, the group scoured the lands as quickly as they could. As time went on, progress was made.

So far, the group managed to find Brady, Severa, Cynthia, Germone, Yarne, Laurent, Nah, Owain, and Noire. After Noire was found, the problem of sharing a name with someone else quickly arose.

The rather simple solution was that the CPU Noire would still be referred to as Noire, while Tharja's daughter, Noire, would instead be referred as "Noi"...or at least till a new (and better) nickname was thought up.

After getting that addressed, the group continue on their search.

Soon, however, they received word of a powerful artifact, Naga's Tear, that could potentially give them an edge in the coming war. So, the search was put on hold so they could go after the artifact.

They soon arrived at the ruin the artifact was in, the Ruins of Time. When they arrived, though, it seemed the Risen were already concentrating on something...a girl...who wore a cloak like Sevon's and Lenora's, but wielded a patchwork scrap version of Ruby's Crescent Rose.

Lucina immediately identified the girl as Morgan.

 **MORGAN ROSE AS THE TACTICIAN HUNTRESS!**

"There's far too many Risen, though...we'll never get to her in time!" Lucina cried.

Daniel's eyes narrowed...and he turned into Kamen Rider Danilos.

" _ **KAMEN RIDE: DANILOS!**_ **RIDE FORM!** "

 ***Music Track: "Unlimited Drive" by Kamen Rider Girls***

"I have something…" Daniel stated, before removing a card from the Danilos Advent Deck...and inserting it back in the other side.

" _ **FORM RIDE: DANILOS!**_ UNLIMITED VOID **FORM!** "

The resulting form had the same robe as his main form, but the color scheme changed from green to black with red trim, and the armor had an otherwise different helmet: it looked vaguely car-like, with the 'eyes' replaced with headlights. The torso armor resembled the original armor melded with the front of a sports car. Daniel had designed this form after Kamen Rider Drive's Type: Tridoron.

This was Kamen Rider Danilos, Unlimited Void Form, Danilos' fastest form and the one dedicated to the power of the Void.

Danilos then rushed forward, the sound of a car zooming by sounding as he did, and in moments, he was in between Morgan and a Risen that had gotten a BIT too close.

Danilos turned to Morgan. "Don't worry, I'll take it from here!"

Morgan nodded, shocked at Danilos's arrival.

Connor didn't follow after Daniel, but kept a comment to himself about how fast Daniel was.

Morgan was still shocked by the arrival of the Kamen Rider, who then began to decimate the Risen with Bane Blades projected from the gauntlets of the armor. However, morale restored, she joined the fight, sniping Risen before they closed with Danilos and Danilos taking down any that got by her sniping.

Soon, a group of Risen flying on undead pegasi and Wyverns began closing in, and Danilos retrieved the Chaos Void Blaster, which began firing out Void Spheres that struck down the Risen.

While that went on, Connor advanced with the Shepherds to take out the Risen in their way to Daniel and Morgan. Several Risen were shot down by Connor with his Infinity pistol and the Shepherds following him took care of any leftover Risen.

Soon, however, a massive surge of Risen came from the bowels of the Ruin, and surged towards the group. "GET BACK!" Danilos called...as he took out another card...and inserted it into the Chaos Void Blaster this time.

"HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE!"

" _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DANILOS!**_ "

" **FINAL VENT!"**

Danilos then announced, "ULTIMATE VOID SHOOTER!"

The Chaos Void Blaster began charging Void Energies, as lightning sparked from the main body of the weapon towards the backs of each of the barrels, the fronts of which began to glow...until…

A massive beam of energy shot out, and decimated a portion of the oncoming Risen. The recoil of the beam was enough to push Danilos back a few feet, despite his feet remaining anchored to the ground.

When the beam ended, there were still Risen alive, but they were in disarray.

 ***End Track***

Then, as that happened, another flight of Risen appeared, this time...led by a Risen Chief on a Griffin.

"If that's all you got for the small fry...Good luck taking out the big guy...He looks very resilient." Connor said to Daniel.

Danilos then said, "Looks like I need to change gears…"

He then pulled another card out, and inserted it into the Advent Deck.

 ***Music Track: "Supernova" by Tetra Fang***

" _ **FORM RIDE: DANILOS!**_ _CHAOS SUPERNOVA_ **FORM!** "

The resulting form changed Daniel again: this time, he had a helmet with a visor resembling red bat wings, and the armor turned from red to a rusted gold, the gemstones in the robe becoming topaz-like. The torso armor changed into Ride Form's melded with a bat-like chestpiece. The off-center X was changed into an X overlaid with a +, giving it the passing resemblance to an 8-pointed star. All in all, it looked like Ride Form melded with a rusted version of Kamen Rider Kiva's Emperor Form.

This was Daniel's strongest non-Super/Final form, Kamen Rider Danilos, Chaos Supernova Form, the form seeped in the powers of the Warp and closest to Chaos…

...A form that brought chills down the mechanical spine of the Tech-Priest present, as he knew this form was practically heretical...except that its user was the one who helped revive the Emperor and the Emperor himself aided in the empowerment of the form...

Danilos then charged forward, unleashing a series of kicks into a Risen Knight, before unleashing a powerful kick that knocked the Risen to the ground...before it disintegrated. He then continued using martial arts to strike at the surrounding Risen, who tried to swarm the young man...before Danilos began charging energy, which he soon released in a shockwave, knocking back the Risen, and killing a good number of them.

"How about leaving some for the rest of us to fight!? Or are you just going make us feel pointless!?" Connor yelled out as he watched with everyone else.

Danilos continued on fighting, until the Risen Chief decided to intervene, coming in with its axe. Danilos dodged it, and pulled out another card, before inserting it into his belt.

" _ **ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!"**_

With that, the Chaos Void Blaster turned into a sword again, and Danilos got into a duel with the Risen Chief, which kept swooping in, but Danilos kept countering it...and soon…"Alright, enough's enough!" He then pulled out a by-now-familiar card, and put it in the Advent Deck.

" _WAKE UP!"_

" _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DANILOS!**_ "

" **FINAL VENT!"**

Danilos began to float into the air, his symbol appearing in the air behind him.

"CHAOS EMPEROR BREAK!" Danilos declared...as an energy drill appeared around his feet, and he began flying at the Risen Chief at high speeds, the drill rotating...before he struck the Chief off its steed, and kept flying, pushing the Risen Chief as it went, until they struck the wall behind them.

The result was the Risen Chief being embedded in the wall, lightning crackling off it, as Daniel pushed off, landing on the ground in front of it...before turning around as the Risen Chief exploded behind him.

Then, once the explosion cleared, Daniel dismissed the armor.

 ***End Track***

At that point, the Risen began dying in droves, with the Chief gone.

* * *

The first person to reach Daniel was actually Connor, who had something to say.

"First off, good job on clearing out the Risen. Second, did you really have to show off?" Connor said, ending with a dry tone.

"I just...wanted to get the fight over with…" Daniel replied, sheepishly.

"And that you did." Connor retorted back. "I'm going to be heading back to help in the search for treasure and other stuff...Feel free to join in if you want."

Daniel shrugged. "I guess...Just gimme a moment, alright?" he replied, turning towards Morgan, who was talking to her parents.

"Okay, see you later man." Connor said before leaving to join up with the Shepherds that were going to search the ruins.

Daniel turned and then approached Morgan, who noticed him coming. "Hello," she commented, smiling.

"Uh, hey… … …" Daniel replied awkwardly, "So...you're Ruby and Sevon's kid, then…"

"Yup! Name's Morgan. Morgan Rose."

"Ok, my name's Daniel Mitchell…"

"Hmmm…" Morgan then began staring at Daniel's face.

"Uhm… … ...what're you doing?" Daniel asked nervously.

"You know that feeling you get when you recognize a face, but can't tell how or where it came from?" she asked.

"Well...Lucina did say something about you being one of the Future Children my future counterpart was close with…" Daniel replied.

"Oh, right, the time travel, I'm in the past…" Morgan remembered, having been informed by her father of that fact.

"...So...you doing alright, there?" Daniel asked.

"...Yeah...you really came right on time…" Morgan replied, looking away.

The duo remained silent for a moment, before Daniel finally said, "Well…I'm about to go scavenging...see you later?"

"Yeah, sure," Morgan replied, still looking away. As Daniel left, he didn't notice Morgan blushing. Nor did he know what she was thinking. ' _Where do I remember him from? And...why do I feel so...strange…'_

* * *

The ruins were relatively easy to explore with the Risen gone. A few chests and other items were located and searched thoroughly. However, the current area of the ruins did not have the artifact they were looking for.

So, the group decided to go deeper into the ruins via the staircases that led to the lower floors of the ruin. It wasn't that dark due to the light breaking through cracks in the floor above.

Yet as they explored this new portion of the ruins...There was something the air...that just felt off.

And that's when they saw it: Forces of Chaos: Cultists, Chaos Marines, and even a Chaos Lord… … …

...All battling a Tau Battlesuit…

Even with the Risen gone, there was another battle going on at the ruins.

One that the group decided to intervene in...despite the danger of dealing with the forces of Chaos.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "And that was-"**

 ***A portal opens up in the room, interrupting M3.***

 **M3: "Ah great...Another portal."**

 **IceBite: "And I can probably guess who it is…"**

 ***From the portal drops… … ...Morgan...but her Dimensional Awakening Incarnation…***

 **IceBite: "...Yup, thought so… … …"**

 **M3: "Huh, the portal-"**

 ***The portal sudden disappeared, interrupting M3's comment.***

 **M3: "... ...Never mind…"**

 **DA Morgan: "...Huh? Where am I?"**

 **IceBite: "...I'll go get the others from her world…" *gets up and leaves***

 **M3: *To DA Morgan* "Hi...I'm M3. You must be Morgan, right?"**

 **DA Morgan: "Yeah...how did you know that?"**

 **M3: "Let's just say...There is a different version of you already here..."**

 **DA Morgan: "...Another version of myself?"**

 **M3: "It's a very complicated mess...If you'll just wait till my partner gets back, We'll be able to hopefully explain what happened."**

 **IceBite: "Back!" *enters, followed by Dark Prelate Mitchell and ZS Connor***

* * *

 ***M3 and Ice explain to DA Morgan where she was, while ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell explain that the portal dropped her here...except there's no current way back.***

 **ZS Connor: "So...Are you alright or do you need any medical help?"**

 **DA Morgan: "...I'm alright...just still a bit confused…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Trust me, this is probably the least confusing thing compared to what goes on around here. *To Dark Prelate Mitchell* "You mind helping her get to one of the spare rooms in the Residential Area? I have to talk with Triple M and Ice."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...Alright…Let's go…"**

 **DA Morgan: "Alright…" *follows Dark Prelate Mitchell out***

* * *

 **ZS Connor: *To M3 and Ice* "Any word on what's causing these portals to show up?"**

 **M3: "Uh...No, I got nothing."**

 **IceBite: *shrugs***

 **ZS Connor: "Well, keep me and the other residents updated when you guys do find out, okay?"**

 **M3: "Will do...And uh...You mind leaving? Need to wrap up the segment."**

 **ZS Connor: *Exits the room after hearing that.***

 **M3: *Looking at the camera* "Sorry about that...Lots of stuff going on these days. But our segment is about over."**

 **IceBite: "Yeah, looks like it...time to turn the camera off, I guess…"**

 ***Camera turns off.***


	11. Chapter 10

***Camera turns on***

 ***In front of the camera is M3, Ice, and Alma. Gene can also be seen, but he's talking to M3 about something.***

 **M3: "So, you know what you need to do, right?"**

 **Gene: "Yes boss, I'll go make sure to double check the studio...again."**

 ***Gene leaves and M3 looks over to his co-commentators.***

 **M3: "Are you two ready?"**

 **IceBite: "Yeah...I guess…"**

 **Alma: *nods***

 **M3: "Good...Cause the camera's already on…" *Cues Ice to start the introduction***

 **IceBite: "Huh? Oh! Uhm… … …"**

 **Alma: *sighs and chuckles* "Hello everybody, and welcome back…"**

 **IceBite: *blushes a little* "Oh, uhm...yeah, that…"**

 **M3: "We got a new chapter of Dimensional Awakening ready to go."**

 **Alma: "Due to recent events, the usual commentators for this story are not available to commentate…"**

 **M3: "So that's why me and Ice are doing the commentary...along with a new first timer, Miss Alma Fayth." *Points toward Alma.***

 **Alma: *nods* "I'm mainly here because IceBite's still recovering somewhat from the incident that caused the usual commentators to be unavailable...he's just not as bad as one of them is…"**

 **M3: "And as much as we would like to talk about that in detail...We actually don't want to do that at this time."**

* * *

 **M3: "Last time, DP Mitchell and ZS Connor in the story just got done clearing out the ruins above ground..."**

 **Alma: "...Only to discover Chaos Forces in the innards of the ruins…"**

 **M3: "Not to mention that someone is already fighting them…"**

 **Alma: "That someone using Tau Technology…"**

 **IceBite: *nods***

 **M3: "So...We'll see what happens next...as one of us starts the chapter."**

 **IceBite: *nods, and starts the chapter***

 ***Chapter 10 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Chaos Neverending**

"...This many Chaos...here?!" Daniel squeaked. "It'll take too long for the Astral Knights to get here…Not to mention some of my other allies who might be able to take these guys…" He then noticed who was at the head. "And a CHAOS LORD...of COURSE! As if things weren't bad ENOUGH!"

Connor looked at the cultists, before whispering something over to Olivia.

"Wait...Are you sure that's...a good idea? I'm...not exactly prepared to use 'that'." Olivia answered back.

Connor whispered back again, this time for a bit longer before he grabbed out his Norfleet launcher and handed it to Olivia.

The dancer held onto the weapon as Connor suggested, but it was easy to see that she wasn't holding it very steady.

"Hey Daniel...You may want to get someone to help whoever's out there to move…" Connor said as he looked at that Tau battlesuit ahead of them.

"I shall handle it," stated Ash'pur, who returned to the rest of the group in his own Battlesuit. Those who looked at the two battlesuits would be able to find some odd resemblance between the two (barring the currently-fighting battlesuit's wartorn and ill-maintained appearance). "For this appears to be a fellow warrior of the Farsight Enclaves, if the color and emblems on the armor are any indication…" Then, the jets on Ash'pur's battlesuit activated, lifting him off the ledge, and propelling him towards the battle, where he already began to rain plasma fire on the enemy.

The battlesuit already in the thick of things seemed to freeze for a short period of time there, before continuing to engage the enemy.

While that went on, Connor pulled out a larger rocket launcher out of his storage. It was mainly green in color, except near the front. That was colored with red, white, and blue in a pattern looking like an American flag…

Except that the flag wasn't the normal one. It had 13 stars in a circle around a larger star. For those who knew that design, (that only being Connor and somewhat, Daniel), it was clear what the launcher was...The Red Glare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash'pur spotted the duo of Connor and Olivia getting launchers ready, and turned to his counterpart. "Fellow Fire Warrior, we must get moving! Our allies ready to strike as we speak!"

The other battlesuit nodded. "Alright…"

Ash'pur nodded back, but he thought, 'That sounded like a Gue'la...And why is his Battlesuit so ill-maintained?... … ...Unless… … …' Ash'pur's thoughts halted there, as he began leading his counterpart away from the battle…

With the area clear, Connor told Olivia, "Fire on my mark. 3...2...1…"

Olivia held her breath as she made sure to keep her body steady.

"FIRE!" Connor yelled. Olivia pulled the trigger on her launcher and felt the recoil push her back as the trio of rockets flew out.

The trio of slag rockets soar and exploded just short of their targets. The slag splashed and coated up every cultist in its range, along with a few marines.

Then Connor held the trigger on his launcher. Small red rockets shot out very fast as they collided with the slagged enemies. The explosions took out any cultist caught within them as the last rocket in the clip was fired out.

Once the smoke cleared, Connor expected everyone he hit to be dead and lying on the ground in pieces…

"RAH! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

"INFECT AND FESTER!"

"WE SEEK PERFECTION IN WAR!"

"..."

What Connor wasn't counting on was the Chaos Space Marines.

* * *

"Oh come on! That would have killed anyone in typical Power Armor!" Connor complained.

"That ain't 'typical Power Armor'...not the kind you're thinking of…" Daniel replied, "Fully Sealed, thick Ceramite Plates, and strength augmentation that'd put Halo Power Armor to shame…There's a REASON Warhammer 40K is considered one of the most ridiculously overpowered franchises in existence…"

"I see your point...By the way, you do remember everyone else here doesn't know what you know…" Connor hinted out.

"Well, I was talking to you about that, anyways...either way, I don't have time to explain, since we need to deal with this threat now… … …" Daniel replied. He growled. "If only I left more than Tempestus Scions and Guardsmen aboard the Sumus…" he muttered to himself.

"What was that about scions and guards...and something about 'Sumus'?" Connor asked, not sure what he barely heard.

Daniel just waved him off. "Nothing that needs worried about...won't help us in this circumstance, anyways…" he replied.

"Then what is going to help us? Cause I see a bunch of chaotic soldiers over that need to be dealt with." Connor bluntly said back.

"Chaos soldiers...Chaos is a threat that isn't to be taken lightly...S-O-P for the Imperium when dealing with Chaos Threats is city-busting, if not continent-busting, weapons…" Daniel replied, "Needless to say, I don't prescribe to Imperial Standard Operating Procedures…"

"Then how about we kindly ask these 'fine soldiers' to go to the nearest city, which I'll then pull out my keys to a secret death laser and fire it on them...Oh wait, I forgot the keys...That I never had because no one here has access to something so powerful!" Connor sarcastically said.

"Uhm...yeah...sure…" Daniel replied, a tad nervously.

"... ...I swear… …" Connor holds back from saying more in that breath. "For the last time, IS there anything you or anyone else can do at this moment to deal with those guys over there? Cause if not, I'm probably going to waste every bit of ammo filling those armors full of lead and what else if it'll take them out…"

Daniel thought hard about what to do about this...before finally saying, "I have only two, MAYBE three, options I can think of...but the most sure-fire one requires us to draw these guys outside, and one only may or may not work...at the very least, it'd give us cannon fodder...the last one would only work if I were to take on the Chaos Lord in single combat, a near impossibility unless he's a Khornate… … …" Daniel watched as the Chaos Lord then fired Doombolts at them, which fortunately failed to reach them. "...Something JUST proven to NOT be the case…"

"Well, then I guess everything is up to your hands with whatever you option you use works out in the end...And by the way, good luck." Connor noted in response.

Daniel nodded. "Alright...Everyone, get back…" Daniel then advanced...before crossing his arms, clouds of black energy appearing around his hands.

* * *

Everyone did move back as instructed...

Then, Daniel whirled his arms around, turning them so they were pointed vertically, left arm pointed up, right arm pointed down.

Then...a black cloud, similar to the energy around Daniel's hands, appeared in front of him…before he brought up his arms, forming them into a V, before swiping them to the sides...which then caused the cloud to coalesce, forming into a large shape…

This shape...formed into a creature of pure blackness, with white sharp bones across its limbs. Its claws were in the same color, along with its white mask just barely covering the lower area of its pointed ears. That mask in its face also had red lines on it.

And then the creature stood up, showing it could tower over anyone smaller than it...Whatever 'it' was.

Ruby seemed a bit startled by the appearance of the creature, looking from it to Daniel and back again...before sighing. Sevon noticed this. "What's wrong, Ruby?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nothing...just hoped I'd never have to see those things again…"

Meanwhile, Daniel continued summoning creatures: some resembled Griffons, a couple resembled trailer-sized scorpions, and there was even a giant 4-eyed raven the size of a small plane. All of them were pitch black, with white bone armor with red designs on it. Finally, there were 5 creatures that resembled ghosts, which then went into piles of debris...before said debris turned pitch black, and formed into bodies for the creatures.

Connor kept to himself, reflecting on if his past connections could have helped here as he stared at these creatures...Before shaking that thought away as he stuck to the idea...that probably wasn't going to work.

Especially for the last one he was considering...

The most disturbing thing was that black energy was washing over Daniel, with a red glow coming from his eyes. The effect made him appear similar to the very creatures he summoned. "Attack! Attack!" he ordered, and a bunch of roars and shrieks sounded, followed by the beasts running forward into the Chaos Forces.

Their performance...wasn't entirely effective: they managed to mob a couple of Chaos Marines, tearing them apart, but once the others recovered, they began firing Bolter rounds into the horde. The werewolf-like beasts were torn apart, while the debris-possessing ones and the giant scorpions shrugged the rounds off.

Daniel readied to rush forward...only to be stopped by Zeratul. "Are you certain you want to do this?" the human-form Protoss asked.

Daniel nodded in reply. "I've practiced this…"

Zeratul bowed his head. "Very well...be careful…"

Then, under the cover of the attack, Daniel charged towards the Chaos Lord. "HEY!" he called.

The Chaos Lord turned. "YOU!" The Chaos Lord shouted, before aiming his Bolter at Daniel, who dodged the incoming attack.

"Time to end you!" Daniel called out...as he rose into the air...before being consumed by a crackling orb of red energy…

Then there was...what happened afterwards. From the orb came out dark floating arms of energy, along with a triangular-like torso of that same energy. Then came the head to go with the torso...and its ominous eyes of red, that had powerful energy continuously exit out as the process was finished.

 _ **"Thoughts in chaos...The Void burns..."**_

"Uh...What just...happened to Daniel?" Connor said aloud...hoping for a answer from anybody. He had a vague feeling of seeing something similar...to whatever he was looking at.

Zeratul answered, "Because of his...unique...nature, and a combination of his various powers, Daniel has learned the secret of changing back and forth between his normal form...and that of a Dark Archon…"

"So, he's a Dark Archon now? Uhm...I take it that means being in that form is a big deal…and not to be taken lightly?" Connor asked...in a unsure tone.

Zeratul nodded. "Correct...however, it is the fact he can turn back to normal that makes him a 'big deal'...most Dark Archons, not only require two Dark Templar, rather than one, to create, they are usually a permanent, and short-lived, transformation...Daniel is the exception to the rule…"

"Well...Desperate times call for desperate measures...If he has to use this form." Connor just said back, unable to say anything else. Though in a bit of a few seconds, his mind finally reestablished the connection to a forgotten memory.

A memory about a show where he seen Archons in action...albeit in a more humor-focused depiction. Internally, he recalled a few scenes from that show, but externally, he keep his demeanor the same neutral look he was sporting.

But if what he saw now in comparison to then, he would say what could happen next to be quite a show…

* * *

The Dark Archon charged forward, clashing with the smaller, but also-powerful Chaos Lord. The Chaos Lord sent out a call, and a group of Rubric Marines, spectral remnants of Thousand Sons Marines trapped in their armor, moved in.

Relabeling the Chaos Lord as a Sorcerer Lord, the Dark Archon unleashed a powerful psionic ability in the area, disrupting the Sorcerer Lord's connection to the Rubric Marines. Said Rubric Marines, no longer being controlled by the Sorcerer, froze, no longer a factor...for the moment. The Dark Archon then charged in, the Sorcerer Lord now relying on his own sorcery to fight back.

And so, the clash between Dark Archon and Chaos Sorcerer Lord began…

Meanwhile, back with the group, they were watching as the Chaos Forces battled with Daniel's Grimm.

"Uh...Ruby, I think overheard you say something about those creatures...You mind filling me on on what they are?" Connor asked as he watched.

Ruby thought for a moment, before replying, "They're called the Creatures of Grimm...they used to plague my homeworld...at least until Daniel and his companions arrived and defeated the being responsible for their organized attacks against us, before using his forces to scour Remnant clean of the Grimm...However, his Semblance, strangely, is the ability to create and control Grimm...something he did from time to time during the battle for my world… … ...never thought he'd use it again, though…"

"So...he can summon and control these Grimm? I...take it from what you said so far, that is also a big deal… … …" Connor retorted before going quiet.

"The only other individual that could was the person who tried to use them to destroy the people of Remnant…" Ruby replied, "But Daniel's usage of them was different...he managed to use them to avert MANY tragedies that would have occurred otherwise...Penny, Pyrrha, even my mother, all would have died if Daniel weren't involved...and the incident with my mother, Daniel was reborn into my world as a toddler, which he still was when he saved her! I mean, REALLY!" Ruby became excited near the end there.

"Sounds like an adventure full of so much heroics and what have you...With all of the things he was able to accomplish." Connor said in a annoyed tone. "And yet, here I am...With no real companions tagging along to show how much I did for other people…"

Ruby shrugged, and turned back to the fight...before seeing… "Uhm...we have a problem!" she called, unfolding Crescent Rose, while pointing towards… … ...a squad of incoming Chaos Space Marines, who escaped the skirmish with the Grimm, and were charging up towards them.

Connor quickly snapped out of his train of thought and pulled out his .50AE pistol and unleashed a massive (but ultimately frugal) rapid firing of bullets towards the charging Marines.

As they advanced, Connor made sure to keep Olivia safe as he kept firing, the bullets bouncing off their armor.

As they approached, they could see what was coming: one Chaos Marine's armor was pink, and he had a strange weapon that looked like it had a stylized speaker on the front, meaning they were probably sonic-based weapons; two were green, and bloated, even with breaches in the armor, which had intestines hanging out, wielding a gun and a pus-covered blade; the next three were red...and resembled the marine that Daniel took down while fighting Gangrel, and wielded chainsaw axes like he did, or chainsaw swords paired with guns; the last four resembled regular Space Marines, only with Chaos Markings, spikes, and horns on them, and wielded a variety of weapons.

Suffice to say, Connor wished he had a big powerful gun and multiples of said weapon for everyone behind him, to shoot back all of those Chaos Marines. Instead, he only made a barely noticeable dent in the Chaos Marine's armor he was focusing on with his gun after expelling countless ammo so far.

One of the red berserker marines charged ahead of his brethren, ready to strike. Connor saw that he was going to be the target...

...Until suddenly, a rainbow-colored laser beam shot forward, through the slit in the berserker's helmet, and into the head of the Chaos Marine. Said marine collapsed to the ground, his chainaxes clattering to the ground in front of him.

 ***Music Track: "Climax Time! Kamen Rider Black"***

Following where the beam came from revealed...a partially-blended-in female sniper, holding a rifle that looked to be made out of bone. Next to her was some kind of floating bike, with strange markings on it.

She barely moved before firing again, this time striking the sonic weapon Chaos Marine in the throat, then again at a weak point in the helmet.

Ruby smiled. "Maerana."

"Xenos Witch…" Reinhardzh groaned, before being kicked by Ruby.

"Who are you talking about? That sniper that just saved my hide?" Connor asked after catching his breath and looking back at Ruby.

"Maerana, an Eldar Ranger that joined Daniel in Reinhardzh's universe...you know, the grimdark one?" Ruby replied, "She apparently joined to satiate her desire for adventure, and was originally from...something called a 'Craftworld', one called…'Uthwe', I think?"

"Actually, it was 'Ulthwé'," Ash'pur corrected.

"I don't really need to know about how to pronounce it...More concerned about why she showed up now." Connor pointed out, showing how little he knew.

"She usually never directly travels with us, usually just exploring whatever world we arrive in, and only just meeting up in time to head on to the next universe…" Ruby finished. As she said this, Maerana continued sniping the Chaos Marines, who now focused on the Eldar. "Apparently, she once dabbled in many of the Eldar Paths, before finally becoming a Ranger, unable to find a place for herself in her home…"

"And so just like you and everyone else involved with Daniel...She tagged along, except just not with you guys directly." Connor offered as a summary in response.

"Right," Ruby replied, nodding. A moment later, another beam passed over their heads, striking one of the Plague Marines.

"Well...I feel about as pointless as fish out on dry land...And someone really should brought some popcorn." Connor quipped as he made sure to stay away from the fight between the sniper and marines.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah...kinda difficult just...standing here doing nothing…" Sevon came up next to Ruby, and patted her shoulder. The girl looked back at her husband, smiling gratefully.

Then, the group heard a roar...as Ash'pur and the other Battlesuit re-entered the fray.

 ***End Track***

* * *

Back with Daniel and the Chaos Lord, the Chaos Lord swung his staff at the Dark Archon, only to block the strike. Then, the two charged power at each other, which promptly exploded between them.

Both were knocked back by the explosion. Daniel, however, noticed his control was becoming strained...he had to either finish this now, risk de-transforming with the Chaos Lord still active...or feel the experience of himself dispersing until he was no more…because, when he turned into this form, he lost his 'enhanced durability' from his Greeed form...at least until he turned back into a human/Greeed thing…

But that wouldn't be enough to defeat a Chaos Lord...he needed SOMETHING to finish this fight...now!

… … ...And that's when the battlesuits re-entered the fray. Fusion Blasters blazed as the Chaos Lord was battered by the Battlesuits' main weapons. Seeing an opening, Daniel began charging a Chaotic Torrent attack...before striking at where the battlesuits focused their strikes. The attack shattered the Chaos Lord's Terminator Armor chestpiece, and scrambled his insides. The Chaos Lord froze...before falling backwards.

With a flash, Daniel finally allowed himself to return to human form, before turning around and smiling at the two Battlesuits. "...Finally…"

* * *

After the battle, Daniel had called for the Astral Knights to destroy any and all remains of the Chaos Forces: armor, weapons, gear, corpses, everything. As this was happening, the pilot of the new Battlesuit, revealed to be a young male human, was speaking with Ash'pur and Lenora… … …

...And he was their son…

Meanwhile, Daniel and Connor moved to the altar that Mark was defending from the Chaos Forces, which they were trying to reach, where they found…

...Naga's Tear, the relic that Daiki had been searching for before…

"... … ...This whole warband came down here, to where we could destroy them...the Risen gathered where they nearly clogged the hallways...for so small a thing…" Daniel said, holding the item in the palm of his hand.

Looking at the item Connor, just said, "I forgot...What did this thing do normally in Awakening, besides being something you can collect?"

"It gave you a permanent 2-point boost to all stats when used."

"You know, after seeing you change into a Dark Archon...I felt pretty much useless. Heck, I didn't really do much in the grand scheme of things." Connor noted in a self-deprecating tone.

"Well, you got rid of the cultists...sure the Chaos Space Marines survived, but… … ...well, didn't you slag them too?" Daniel shrugged.

"Yeah, I did… ...But I...get what you saying. It...just…" Connor paused. "As stupid as this sounds...I really wanted to fight those Chaos Marines and win…"

Daniel shrugged. "Normal Space Marines are made to be tough to beat...and Chaos Space Marines are stronger still...I've...simply had more experience taking them down…"

"Then maybe some experience and help for me will go a long way. Speaking of help, think it be a good idea to use that tear on me?" Connor asked at the end of his response.

Daniel shrugged. "Not just for me to decide…" he replied.

"I know...I was just sure making to ask for your thoughts first before I ask everyone else who's going to have a say on my request." Connor honestly acknowledged in response.

Daniel shrugged. "Alright…"

* * *

"... … ...Now, let's get out of here. I forgot to eat the morning meal earlier today and been starving till now." Connor just said aloud as he left the room with Daniel. "Oh...and you still owe me from that bet we had a while back in Ylisstol."

"...Which one again?"

"How did you forget about that?! I… You know, what? I'm leaving because you're crazy and forgetful." Connor said as he ditched Daniel and headed up for the surface.

Daniel watched him leave, before turning to the fourth wall. "...I'm not THAT bad, am I?"

 **YES...YOU ARE…**

Daniel's face scrunched in irritation. "Fuck you!"

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **M3: "And that was the chapter. Any comments or observations about what happened in the chapter?**

 **Alma: "... … ...Did he talk to the Fourth Wall...and the Fourth Wall talked back?"**

 **M3: "I believe that did happen...That's one of DP Mitchell's quirks for the story and I'm sure Ice was the one who wrote that part."**

 **IceBite: *shrugs***

 **M3: "Of course, that only exists in the story and not out here in reality."**

 **Alma: "But...wasn't that world reality to them before they came here?"**

 **M3: *Pauses* "It's complicated… Really complicated."**

* * *

 **M3: *Awkward fake cough* "Moving on, I found ZS Connor's little plan of action with the Norfleet and Red Glare to be cool."**

 **IceBite: "Except...Chaos Space Marines…"**

 **M3: "Besides those 'chumps'...I also have to note the little bit with Olivia being able to actually help out with that plan. I think it says a lot about their relationship…"**

 **Alma: "Certainly does…" *leans into IceBite***

 **M3: *Notices that, but just continues with* "And I think that's all we got to say. Anything else we want to say before the end?"**

 **Alma: "Not that I can think of…"**

 **IceBite: *shakes head***

 **M3: "Okay, then hopefully next time, we'll have the usual people doing the commentary. See you folks, later."**

 ***M3 heads to the camera and turns it off.***


	12. Chapter 11

***Camera turns on.***

 ***In front of the camera is ZS Connor and Dark Prelate Mitchell.***

 **ZS Connor: "Welcome back to the DA Pre-chapter commentary. You know me as ZS Connor…"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "And me as Dark Prelate Mitchell…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Just a little side note. I'm fine and ready to do this again."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Yeah, Triple-M said that we aren't allowed to commentate alone, and we're the only ones qualified to commentate for this story…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Besides Triple-M and IceBite...but hey, we're back to do this now."**

* * *

 **ZS Connor: "Anyways, from what I saw from the last chapter...It was eventful to say the least."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Including the fact I broke the Fourth Wall...AND got a reply back!"**

 **ZS Connor: *Annoyed* "Besides that...We got a new chapter ready to go."**

 ***A moment of dead air passes.***

 **ZS Connor: "... ...I forgot, was it you or me who had to start the chapter this time?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "I...don't recall…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Want to settle this by a coin flip?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *shrugs* "I guess…"**

* * *

 **ZS Connor: *Pulls out a 'normal' coin and holds it up showing tails.* "Okay...I'll call tails."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Then I guess I'm heads…"**

 ***ZS Connor counts down for the flip and does so when he reaches 0. The coin does flip in the air for a bit...before it lands with the tails side up.***

 **ZS Connor: "Well...Guess that means I'm doing it."**

 ***ZS Connor goes to the terminal and starts the chapter.***

 ***Chapter 11 starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Two Dancers and a Traveler**

After getting away from the Ruins of Time with Naga's Tear and another child from the future, the search continued on.

Also in that time, Connor and Olivia continued to spend more time around camp to be with each other whenever they could. That eventually resulted in Connor showing up at Olivia's tent one day.

* * *

Once Olivia let him in, they talked for a bit...before Connor asked an important question.

"Uhm...Olivia...I want to know what you think...about us?" Connor awkwardly asked.

"I...don't know what to say...I mean… …" Olivia retorted as her face started to redden.

"I asked because I love you and wanted to know if you felt the same way. So, do you?" Connor said, this time confidently.

Olivia continued to blush and was silent...before she said, "I...do. Ever since you asked me to be a part of Zilver Sero...I realized I've been more confident in myself. And it's because of you being there to help along the way."

"Then that means I can do this then…" Connor said before he took a knee…

...pulling out a small ring box, opening it to show the ring he picked out…

As he followed up by placing it one of his hands, then taking Olivia's hand…

"I promise to be there for you...If you'd do the same for me, my lovely dancer." Connor proposed as he held the ring in the air.

Olivia accepted the ring as her red blush on her face disappeared. "You won't have to worry, I'll always make sure to dedicate time for you as well, my dashing partner."

The two of them ended up kissing before Connor stopped to ask if Olivia would perform one of her dances. She said yes and performed one in the privacy of the tent. Once she was done, Connor smiled as he saw the dancer demonstrate her talent wonderfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel was finishing up contacting his people on his Archipelago and on the _Sumus_ , full name _Cogitamus Ergo Sumus_ , a starship that'd been following him (both following him physically and following his commands) since the Warhammer 40,000 Universe. After contacting them, he got up to leave his tent to walk around. As he was leaving, however…

"Hey."

"Oh, Morgan. Hey...what's up?"

"...There's some stuff I wanting to ask you about…" Morgan replied.

Daniel nodded, and opened his tent flap. "Alright, let's go sit down and talk about it…" Morgan nodded and entered the tent, Daniel following. Once the duo got sat down, Daniel asked, "So...what do you want to talk about?"

Morgan reached for her bad, and pulled out a pair of three-item sets. "These...they seem familiar, and...I don't know why…Do you know what they are?"

Daniel looked them over, confirming his suspicions. "These are definitely Core Medals...Specifically, you have the Legendary Combo and the Invincible Combo, Burakawani and Putotyra."

"You know what these things are?" Morgan asked, hopeful.

"Of course I know them…" Daniel replied, before pulling something out of his own bag...a set of purple Core Medals. "I have them as well…"

Morgan's eyes widened. "Those are just like...mine...gah!" Morgan suddenly grasped her head, a pain shooting through it.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked, concerned.

"Gah...yeah...I'm fine...I think...I remember...they were given to me by someone...someone close to me...I...I don't remember who…"

Daniel thought it over. He could tell her it was his future self, but she was barely accepting the 'time travel' stuff as it was...telling her it was his future self could potentially be too much for her.

"... … ...I'm sure it'll come to you eventually…" Daniel finally replied, putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder, "Until then, don't...worry about it too much...it'll come to you eventually…"

Morgan looked at the hand, then back at Daniel, before smiling. "Thanks...I'll try…"

Daniel smiled back at her.

* * *

A day or two passes, as the group ended up finding themselves near the landmark known as the 'Great Gate'. If they were going to continue their search, they would have to cross it.

A massive set of walls arranged in between two large bodies of water that acted as a barrier along a land route that required traveling through some mountains to get there. Sevon and Lenora had some trouble during their part of getting up past the steep parts.

Thankfully, the steep part was over as they reached more normal ground as trees could be seen as far as the eye could see. Eventually, they found the end of these trees and saw the 'Great Gate' up ahead.

Admittedly, Connor and Daniel were aware of what would happen here and their expectations were met as the events played out. Once they were done, Sevon and Lenora got everyone organized for the battle that was going to be starting shortly.

* * *

When it came time to start the battle, Connor and Olivia stuck together as some other people in the group headed off to get inside the Great Gate. These two, however, stayed behind and headed south instead.

"Wait, why aren't we heading in the same direction as everyone else?" Olivia asked Connor as they got further away.

"Because I saw somebody heading this way. They may be an enemy, or somebody who isn't aware that brigands took control the area." Connor answered back.

* * *

With that, the two continued going south till they found a young man in mercenary attire with a shield like piece of armor covering one of his shoulders.

The two approached the young man, who just focused on Connor given that he was wearing his armor and helmet. He did notice Olivia, but as already stated, his attention was on the other person.

"What are you doing out here?" Connor asked the young man.

"I'm out here as a charming rogue to outwit and overperform against some detestable ruffians. If you don't mind, I need to get going if I am to earn a sweet kiss from the fairest maiden waiting for me." The young man answered back before trying to leave.

Connor blocked the young man by getting in his path. The young mercenary just went around till he saw Connor move to block his path again.

"Pardon, would you let me pass? I can't show off my wonderful, expertly trained skills in harrowing combat if you continue to obstruct my path."

"You can do that when you talk to me and my partner first. I suggest you talk to her first before you turn your attention back to me." Connor retorted.

Feeling that this was the only option, the young mercenary took the hint and looked back at the strange armored person's female partner…

Before he suddenly stopped and blinked a few times.

"Wait. You must be Olivia, right?" The young man asked.

"Uhm...Yes. That is my name. How do you know that?" Olivia asked, a bit confused.

"This may be very difficult to understand...But I'm your son, Inigo. I...came from the future before I ended up here. 'Inigo' said. "And in case you still doubt me, I offer this as proof."

Inigo pulled out a ring...The ring looked like the one Connor gave her when he proposed to her. Olivia reflexively checked the ring on her finger and saw they were the same. The exact same size, color, and gem...all there.

When Olivia came to the realization that it was the truth, the two embraced each other. Connor stepped towards the two as they stopped. Their faces were red from the rising emotions of embarrassment and the sight of it showed that they were very much alike.

"Connor, did you know he was going to be here?" Olivia asked as she recalled her earlier question.

"No, I didn't know he was going to be here." Connor lied, believing this was not the right time to bring up how much he really knew.

Inigo's face cleared up as he asked, "Pardon, if I heard my mother correctly, your name is Connor?"

Connor took a second to respond. "Yes, that is my name. And let me guess, your father had that name as well?"

"Yes, he did." Inigo answered back.

A few second pass as Connor takes off his helmet, allowing his face and head to be seen. "I gotta say, seeing my own son with my own two eyes is quite an experience."

Connor took the time to note Inigo's hair. Its color was the same as his own...Brown, with a small visual sign that it used to be a bit more blondish in the past before it settled to its current coloration.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the battlefield, Daniel and Morgan, who were paired up for the battle, were fighting a group of assassins. Daniel had decided to change out of his Dark Prelate's Garb, and was instead fighting wearing a set of carapace armor, covered in a greatcoat with a high collar and a decorated mantle over it, wearing a wide-brimmed hat on his head. He was currently garbed in his Rogue Trader outfit, wielding his main weapons as a Rogue Trader: a Lucius Pattern Hellpistol and a Nemesis Force Sword, a gift from an Ordo Malleus Inquisitor he worked with to end a Chaos Threat. He also possessed a Rosarius, which provided him with a protective field; a Targeter; a Scanner; a Hellpistol-type Digital weapon; and a Psyber-Raven familiar, which remained overhead, serving as Daniel's 'eye in the sky'.

Morgan was using her main weapon, the future version of Crescent Rose, named (rather fittingly, due to its appearance by this time) 'Revenant Rose'. It was called such because the weapon was damaged and patchwork, due to the broken pieces requiring her to reuse them to replace them, since she didn't have the tools necessary to truly repair it.

One of the first things that Ruby did when she and Sevon found Morgan was take her to give Revenant Rose a serious tune up. The weapon still resembled its patchwork counterpart, but its internals were up to Crescent Rose's standards.

And now, said weapon was being put to work, fighting these assassins.

A clash sounded briefly as Daniel's Force Sword struck an assassin's sword...only for the Force Sword, supercharged by Daniel's Psyker abilities, to slice through the sword, also cutting through the assassin's torso, gutting him.

He turned to Morgan. "You doing alright over there?!"

"Yeah, doing fine!" Morgan called, swinging Revenant Rose at one of the assassins, slashing him in half.

"Alright, good!" Daniel called back, before spotting an assassin approach from behind her. "Behind you!" Daniel shouted, raising and firing his Hellpistol.

Morgan turned in time to see the assassin, a hole melted in his head, fall to the ground. "Thanks for that?"

"No problem!" Daniel called, before they got back to the fighting.

* * *

Connor, Olivia, and Inigo quickly caught up to the group after their little reunion with the son from the future passed. The trio of family entered the structure and saw everyone else fighting off the enemy.

Though as quickly as they caught up, the same amount of quickness applied to the fights that ended with the enemy losing as their ranks dwindled.

At some point, as they advanced further into the structure, the trio ended up running into Daniel and Morgan.

"Nice armor you got on, Daniel. Felt like changing up your appearance for once?" Connor said as he noticed his friend's current look.

"Kinda, yeah...this is the gear and equipment I used as a Rogue Trader of the Imperium of Man, back in the Warhammer 40,000 Universe…"

"Well...I'm no fashion expert, so no word on if this or the one works better in terms...Whatever terms matter…." Connor awkwardly said. "Oh...And the young guy following me and Olivia is Inigo. May want to introduce yourselves."

"I'm afraid there's no need. I recognize who these two are, Daniel and Morgan. Though you do seem very different compared to the last time we meet, Daniel." Inigo quickly said in response.

"Yeah, that's a distinct possibility…" Daniel replied, before he spotted another assassin, and turned, taking the assassin down with his Hellpistol.

"And that's our cue to stop talking. See you two around." Connor said to Daniel and Morgan. Then he told Olivia and Inigo that they better get to fighting before any more assassins show up.

The trio left, leaving Daniel and Morgan to get through the rest of the structure.

* * *

The battle dragged on for a bit as the group continued to advance through the Great Gate. Once they arrived on the other entrance, the leader of these brigands was quickly taken out by Inigo, with some help from Connor.

Then the group made sure to check this part of the battlefield over, just in case there was any reinforcements or something else. The search found that there was no more enemies around...and that meant the battle was over.

However, the belief of victory evaporated as some weird colorful triangular shapes suddenly appeared out of portals that opened and closed in a moment. The instance these shapes touched the ground, matching colored energy spread out in in specific patterns over the ground out away from the group.

"Alright, what the heck?!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Oh…Just when I thought...I finally got away…'They' finally found me...after all this time..." Connor just said aloud, shocked.

"...'They'?" Daniel asked.

"Demons. 'They' are a bunch of Demons I had the misfortune of running into during my travels. The fact I can see 'Geo Panels' means they got a force already out here." Connor tried to explain.

"And what are 'Geo Panels'?"

"See those fields of colored energy around those triangles? That's what a Geo Panel is. They can inflict either good or harmful statuses depending on whatever type of those triangles belong to that color."

* * *

As Connor went over more about Geo Panels...A blue creature can be seen on top of the staircase for the entrance into the Great Gate. From what could be seen, it was some sort of blue penguin like creature with a bag wrapped around it and wooden peg legs.

As soon as it spots Connor, it runs back into the structure quickly before anyone in the group had a chance to fire at it.

"...And what...is that?" Daniel asked.

"That my friend...was a Prinny. The lowest part of the chain in power for Demons…" Connor noted. "Of course, just like every other Demon, they can still be very powerful...Not to mention, if you see one, there maybe an actual army of them out there."

...Just as he finished saying that, that same creature reappeared. Then came another one...and another. They just kept coming...till that entrance was full of them.

Just like the Chaos Space Marines….A outside force brought its way into the world...To make yet another potentially dangerous fight for the group.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 **ZS Connor: *Nervously* "Wow, that's quite a predicament that the group is going to have to face. Thankfully...There's no chance anything like that can show up here."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *facepalms***

 ***A few seconds pass by.***

 **ZS Connor: *Looking at his co-commentator, losing his nervousness* "Did… ...You seriously think I'd jinx us and it was going to happen?"**

 ***A few more seconds pass and then some more for good measure.***

 **ZS Connor: "See? What did I tell ya?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … …"**

* * *

 **ZS Connor:*Just continuing with the commentary.* "Anyway, that was the chapter...We found out that I got together with Olivia finally and we found Inigo...Who's my son."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "And I interacted with Morgan quite a bit…Oh, plus I unveiled my gear and equipment while I was a Rogue Trader..."**

 **ZS Connor: *Checks the time* "And we're still got plenty of time left in our segment...But we'll call it here for now."**

 ***ZS Connor goes to turn off the camera...except it never got turned off. It was still recording.***

* * *

 ***ZS Connor picks up the coin off the ground.***

 **ZS Connor: *To his co-commentator.* "So, want to know something funny about this coin? It's actually a trick coin. Both sides are the same."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … …"**

 **ZS Connor: "Here is where it gets funny. I made sure to pick tails to ensure I was the one who had to do the work. And if you happen to call tails, I would have still done the task in your place anyway."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … …"**

 **ZS Connor: *Being genuinely honest.* "Okay, I get it. It's not funny...But c'mon, I did it to show you that I'm not always trying to mess with you. You're my friend after all."**

 ***A moment of silence passes.***

 **ZS Connor: "Look, I'm sorry if I've been a jerk back in the past if you want me to also say that."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "..." *sighs* "...Whatever…"**

* * *

 **ZS Connor: "Okay...so, how about we go take a break and go play an actual fair game for once?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "… … ..I guess…"**

 ***Just as the two try to leave, a small portal opens up and what they and the camera comes out from it...is a Prinny.***

 **ZS Connor: *In disbelief as he facepalms* "Oh you have to be kidding me…"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "I TOLD you…"**

 **Prinny: *Looks at the camera.* "Hey, this thing is still on. I'll turn it off, Dood."**

 ***The camera gets turned off.***


	13. Chapter 12

***Camera turns on.***

 ***In front of the camera is a small round table with three crates. On those three crates are ZS Connor, Dark Prelate Mitchell, and a creature called a Prinny.***

 ***The three of them are staring each other down…***

 **ZS Connor: "So, is everyone ready?"**

 **Prinny: "I'm sure I'm ready, Dood."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "… … ...I don't know what I'm doing…"**

 **ZS Connor: "I told you how this was supposed to go...Just make sure to be ready when I give the call."**

 ***A few seconds pass.***

 **ZS Connor: "Now."**

 ***The three participants move their hands...As two of them throw…***

 ***Playing cards onto the table face side up.***

* * *

 **ZS Connor: "I got two pairs, 8 and 9."**

 **Prinny: "Three of a kind for me, Dood."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "...Uhm...I got… … ...well...Dammit, I never played this before… … ...You know what, screw it, this is what I have…" *shows cards***

 ***The cards he shows are three '2s' and two '10s'...Meaning he got a full house.***

 **ZS Connor: *Looks at DP Mitchell* "You win this round… ...Mind going for another?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "Oh… … ...I don't know… … …"**

 **Prinny: "Let's do something else...This dood over here is not ready for another round."**

 **ZS Connor: "Then what do you have in mind?"**  
 **Prinny: "Nothing's come to me. Also, I think you two doods need to focus on that camera. It's recording right now."**

 **ZS Connor: *Turns to the camera seeing it was on.* "... Oh..Uhh….Sorry about that folks, we were in the middle of a break."**

 ***ZS Connor heads to the camera and shuts it off for a bit.***

* * *

 ***Camera turns on again.***

 ***But instead of seeing who was out in front of it, the chapter loading screen is shown instead.***

 ***A few seconds pass before the chapter starts.***

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Prinny Madness**

The crowd of Prinnies looked at the group, either taunting or blinking a few times. The ones that were taunting were making chicken noises as the others were lost in thought about something.

Connor tensed up as he thought about which weapon of his to use on these guys, when one of the Prinnies descended down the stairs towards the group.

This Prinny stopped a good distance away before it spoke up saying, "Under the order of the Overlord, we have been sent to bring back the one known as Connor. Please hand him over before we have to do it ourselves...Dood."

"Trust me, I know who the Overlord is...And let's just say I...have some issues with 'them'." Connor quickly commented to Daniel.

"And why exactly do you even want him, anyways?" Daniel asked aloud to the Prinny.

"He's a 'Vassal' of the Overlord, Dood. That means he has to listen to the orders given to him just like us." The Prinny retorted.

"How about no?! I'm not going back there again, even if you guys try to force me." Connor yelled back.

"Sorry dood, there's no way we can leave without you. So, I ask for the second time to everyone else...Hand him over to us, or else...Dood."

"Looks like he doesn't want to go...and I'm not the kind of guy to accept people being forced into stuff…" Daniel replied, drawing his Force Sword and Hellpistol.

The Prinny just remained silent...until it looked behind it and pointed at two other Prinnies. Those two pull out a small pair of swords and run down the stairs as the one in front also pulled out their set and charged.

* * *

As the forefront Prinny was closing the distance, it gets pushed backwards very far and it lands on its back…As smoke exited the barrel of Connor's .44 Magnum.

"Everyone! These guys aren't as dangerous as those Chaos guys, but don't underestimate them…" Connor warned before he charged forward, blasting the Prinny duo already on the move.

"I've fought plenty of forces before… … ...I've learned not to underestimate them…" Daniel replied, readying his weapons.

The remainder of the group got ready as well, with the battle underway as more Prinnies broke from the crowd to attack.

* * *

Reaching the crowd, Connor jumped over a few Prinnies before landing on the ground and hitting three more enemies with his gun. With the clip empty, he switches to his Digistruct Katana and attacks a few more.

The defeated Prinnies collapse to the ground as some of their allies run off in fear. The rest either keep on attacking or relocate to the ground with Geo Panels on them.

Connor kept slashing and striking until a Prinny managed to lock the blade with their own pair of blades. This allowed other Prinnies to get the jump on Connor as they tried to slash down his armor.

The small blades, though rather weak for every individual hit, moved so fast that multiple hits could be made. That is what happened as those hits took its toll and started damaging Connor.

Getting out of the lock, Connor punched, kicked and slashed any Prinny still trying to attack him until everyone around him was defeated. A brief moment of peace allowed Connor to see down one of the split corridors.

What he saw was part of the corridor ground covered in a blue Geo Panels, empty and with no prinnies around. He headed there and stepped inside the boundary of the Geo Panel.

Within seconds, the pain he felt went away and any damage done to his armor started to disappear. Connor felt very relieved as he mentally made a note for this effect for this set of panels.

Now healed, Connor kept advancing as he kept his sword on the ready.

* * *

As time went on, the crowd of Prinnies at the staircase had a large number of them get defeated there. The lucky ones who were still up retreated back further into the structure, meaning that the group had to keep advancing.

It was at that point the group split up, with Daniel and Morgan going down one of the paths. They soon came upon a group of Prinnies on a set of red Geo Panels. Deciding to take them out at rang, Daniel opened fire with his Hellpistol, and Morgan opened fire with Revenant Rose.

Their ranged attacks struck the Prinnies and...Nothing happened as the projectiles either dissipated or rebounded off harmlessly. The Prinnies retaliate with the foremost ones pulling out some large circular black bombs, lighting them, and tossing them over to the pair.

Daniel quickly countered with a Psyker-based Barrier, the bombs slamming into the shield. They explode on contact, but the blasts fail to do damage as the shield absorbs said blasts.

The bomb-throwing Prinnies stop and move back as others in the group move to cover every inch they could of the boundary of the red geo panels. The new ones in front start taunting the pair as they stick to their position.

Soon, a darkly-ethereal glow came over Daniel's eyes, as he drew his Nemesis Force Sword. "Stand back…" he ordered, before he charged, swinging an augmented-strength swing at the enemy.

The blockade of blue penguin things took the swing as it hit them...only for them to blink a few times…

As they stand up alright, feeling no pain or harm. The Prinnies in the back all jump into the air with swords in flippers. Soon after that, the blades send out waves of energy to attack Daniel...and plenty more kept coming.

Daniel immediately raised another barrier to defend himself...although the sheer number of projectiles managed to whittle down the barrier and knock it down, striking him. "GAH!"

"Daniel!" Morgan called, opening fire again with Revenant Rose in an attempt to pin down the Prinnies.

Daniel managed to push himself up off the ground again, and growling, he snarled, "Ok, THAT'S IT! Wait until you see what I learned from the Ordo Malleus…" Daniel then began charging energy...until unleashing a massive blast of Soul-Lightning at the Prinnies, splitting the air apart.

The air splitting blast struck the Prinnies dead on… ...But yet again, nothing happened to the enemy.

"ALRIGHT! WHAT! THE ACTUAL FUCK! IS SUPPOSED! TO KILL THESE FUCKING THINGS?! I'VE FUCKING HAD IT! WITH THESE PIECES OF SHIT!" He began channeling again… … ...and the result was a tear opening between the Warp and the Materium. Daniel rushed back over and held on tight to Morgan, to prevent her from being sucked into the vortex.

The vortex started to pull some enemies in, but due to teamwork, any Prinnies that were going to be sucked into got pulled back as they continued to stay inside the boundary.

"DIE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT PENGUINS! DIE DAMN YOU!" Daniel was now beyond enraged, all semblance of self-control slipping away as he was getting more and more angry at these things.

Suddenly, a pain shot through Morgan's head...as a memory came to the forefront…

"So...what happens if a psyker gets too angry?" child!Morgan asked.

Future!Daniel replied, "...Well, if they're using their Psyker abilities actively, they could risk getting possessed by a Daemon...and if THAT happens...Chaos would have a route into this world…Of course, the threat isn't as dangerous in this world as it is in their homeworld, but...just ENOUGH anger could serve as a beacon, drawing what few Daemons are here like moths to flame..."

Morgan's eyes widened, as she suddenly recognized that she must have known Daniel from before, and that's why he seemed familiar… … ...and his rage was endangering everyone. She knew what she needed to do now… … ...muttering a silent apology to the guy, she switched Revenant Rose to gun mode...before swinging it HARD into Daniel's head, knocking him out...and causing the Vortex to peter out.

One of the Prinnies spoke up saying, "Look doods! She just knocked out the other dood."

Another one said, "Wow, I thought these guys were going to be smarter...Don't they know that they could have tossed us out of these geo panels?"

Morgan smirked. "YOU KNOW, FOR THE RECORD, NO BODY IN OUR GROUP EXCEPT FOR CONNOR EVEN KNEW GEO PANELS EXISTED UNTIL TODAY!" Morgan then readied Revenant Rose. "... … ...And you're gonna pay for making me have to do that to him… … …"

"That's what I call anger...Dood. Good thing this dood doesn't know our weakness when someone one picks us up and throws us-" A Prinny was saying before another one shut that one's mouth.

"Don't listen to what he said, we got no weaknesses over here...Dood."

Morgan smirked again...before pulling the bolt back on Revenant Rose…"The worst thing you can do...is say your weakness around a Tactician…" She then rushed forward, and began swinging Revenant Rose, with the intent of throwing the Prinnies out of the area of the Geo Panels.

Except this didn't work...exactly.

"It's not that kind of throwing. It's the one where you 'pick us over your head and toss us forward' kind... That same idiot Prinny said after they pushed Morgan back during her rush.

Morgan sighed and rolled her eyes...before folding up Revenant Rose, storing it, then rushing forward and throwing one of the Prinnies out of the boundary. The soaring Prinny collided with a wall and exploded on impact...As the others froze in terror.

Morgan froze when she saw that, preventing her from grabbing Revenant Rose again.

"RUN FOR IT, DOODS!" One of them said after recovering from freezing in fear. Almost all of them do the same as they run away...leaving the boundary further into the corridor.

The panicking mob has a member trip and stop their progress as they all pile up on each other. The one left behind is still standing there paralyzed in fear...unable to move.

Then...Morgan had an idea...She ran over, grabbed one of them...then threw it into the rest of them…

On impact, the soaring Prinny collided with another and exploded...followed by every single other Prinny exploding as well. The smoke that rose from that area cleared up...showing that the Prinnies were gone.

Morgan 'hmph'ed, and turned back to Daniel, rushing over to him.

* * *

Overhearing the explosions, Inigo diverted from his current path and went towards the noise. He ended up going back a bit till he took the path Daniel and Morgan went down. Speaking of those two, he saw Daniel down on the ground as Morgan was near him, worried.

"Hey, is everything alright with Daniel?" Inigo asked as he ran over.

"I… … ...I had a memory return...it warned me of what happens when a Psyker gets too angry, and...those THINGS...they… … ...they had him so enraged…I was forced to knock him out to prevent an apocalypse from coming…"

"... ...But he's still fine, right? I heard some really loud blasts reach my location…"

"He's fine...the explosions were me destroying those...things...after one of them was stupid enough to blab how…"

"One of their weaknesses was picking them up with your own two hands and throwing them?" Inigo said.

"Wait… … ...how did you know?" Morgan questioned.

"They aren't very bright as you may already know. I ran into one where it was talking to another about said weakness. So, I tested it out after waiting for one of them to be alone. Probably should inform Daniel about this if he wakes up soon…" Inigo answered...as he remembered he was holding onto something important.

The sound of an explosion from way ahead reaches the corridor as Inigo pulls out some medals and then looks at Daniel.

"If he doesn't wake up before I leave, hand him these. I know one of these was what he called a 'Wani' medal and the others make up some 'Silver Combo'." Inigo made sure to say, before looking ahead just in case.

"They're just like the ones I have…" Morgan replied, looking them over, "Except I had a full Orange Combo and a Purple Combo… … …"

"That's why I'm handing these ones over to you...Daniel trusted you with some of them for a reason." Inigo noted.

A Prinny poked his head around a corner further ahead, leading Inigo to noticing the enemy. He quickly looked at Morgan again, said something about protecting Daniel, and headed onwards with his sword drawn.

Morgan just stayed behind, keeping an eye on Daniel...

* * *

Meanwhile, Connor watched as the Prinnies he was fighting ended up running away in fear. Their wooden legs making some noise as they collided with the ground.

Connor followed them, but stopped when he saw the fleeing enemies getting replaced by more courageous allies heading straight towards him. He reflexively swaps out his current weapon for his .50AE pistol and just about to get ready to aim…

When a familiar sound rang out...The same sound his .50AE made when it fired. But he didn't fire yet. His finger wasn't even on the trigger…

The Prinnies that were charging at him got pushed back suddenly...as more bullets hit them and made them fall forward.

Connor looked around, knowing something was off. He stood still, using his senses as he hears footsteps nearby before he reaches out and doesn't grab empty air.

Suddenly, in that same spot, a human figure appeared as their invisibility wore off. The figure was hard to determine because the armor they were wearing...was exactly like Connor's own armor.

Well...not actually 'exactly'. For one, the red portions of the armor were missing and were instead replaced with patchwork material that had some effort in not making it look like it was rushed. Another thing was the helmet had some small cracks on the visor portion, along with the ears missing.

Then there was the weapon they were carrying. It was a copy of the .50AE pistol with polished rust covering the metal parts on the outside.

"Whoever you are, you better say your name fast…" Connor warned as he quickly took the rusty pistol away.

"Oh come on, 'father'...I wasn't going to hurt you." A female voice retorted from the figure.

Connor paused.

"Don't tell me you can't recognize me… … ...You…"

"I'm sorry… ...I have no idea who you are."

"... ...No, I should be sorry. I...forgot this is the past...not the future. I'm Ada Thomas, your daughter…" 'Ada' admitted in response.

"... ...Why are you out here of all places...If you don't mind me asking?" Connor retorted.

"Because Inigo forgot to inform me that he was going out here...Then again, he never really tells me anything when he's trying to woo some girl he met." Ada said in a complaining tone.

"Well...then how about we get back to fighting? I got some people out here who may want to cancel this family reunion of ours…" Connor suggested.

"Then let them try before I stop them from seeing my father again…" Ada commented before she turned invisible.

Connor did the same as they advanced forward under the sight of the naked eye.

* * *

The Prinny Army kept retreating as their numbers dwindled exponentially. As a result, they ran back to their starting point, which also was the starting point for the group in the previous battle.

The group had made it to the other side of the Great Gate, along with a conscious Daniel. (Though it was clear that some of his anger has gone away, it was very easy to tell he was still furious.)

As the group moved forward, the remaining Prinnies were the ones who were cowards or injured to the point they didn't have the energy to fight. They all spread out just in case and looked like they were ready to bolt in a heartbeat.

But before the group even had a chance to attack one...a robotic voice suddenly started talking.

"Beep Beep Blip Beep. Will the human known as Connor please surrender?" The voice announced, causing the Prinnies to catch their breath as soon as they hear that.

Connor vaguely remembers the voice, but just responds back with, "I'm not surrendering today... ...And make sure to say that exactly as I said to your Overlord for me."

"Last warning has been issued. Commencing backup up plan. Beep Beep Blip Beep." The mechanical voice said as a massive chunk of metal fell out of the sky...

Said 'backup plan' consisted of a mech with no head, a cannon on the torso, a Gatling Gun on the right arm, and a missile launcher on the left arm. (Or at least that is what the small majority of the group could tell from visual sight.)

"Beep Beep Blip Beep. Preparing routine to bring Connor back after subduing him."

Begin Music Track: "In the Void": Metal Slug 3 OST

The mech warmed up the gatling gun and fired into the ground short of the nearest people in the group, hoping they would be intimidated. Most did back off, but one of the few that didn't flinch was Connor.

Instead, Connor sprinted forward armed with his .50AE pistol and started firing into the mech. The bullets struck dead on, but didn't do much damage at first. Connor kept moving forward until he ducked at the right time to avoid the other arm.

It turns out the missile launcher wasn't what it seemed. Instead of a missile firing out, a dense metal rod shot out so fast and retracted back in at the same speed. The exhaust shot out of the openings that looked like it was for holding missiles were followed by six big cartridges.

For those who knew guns, those openings were befitting of a revolver chamber. But besides that little tidbit, the mech tried the weapon again and just missed Connor.

More bullets went into the mech as it switched strategies and went full auto on the gatling gun. The bigger bullets it was using in response tore up the ground and anything else in the way as they tried to hit Connor, but he kept moving to avoid them.

"Beep Beep Blip Beep. Tank is going too slow. Activating 'Tread Mode'." The robotic voice announced.

The mech did switch modes. Its torso part descended above the ground as it legs shifted to the tread system as its Gatling gun kept firing. Now with more speed, it actively tried to chase Connor as he ran around.

The carnage of the Gatling gun was still evaded by Connor. In response, the cannon started firing out shells that exploded once they hit the ground. A combination of shells and bullets kept Connor on his running toes.

However, Connor's own bullets landed on their target. He aimed for the tank treads and was able to disable them.

"Reversing back into Bipedal Mode. Activating 'Jetpack Function'. Beep Beep Blip Beep."

The voice announced as the tank did revert back…

And continued the chase by it actually jumping off the ground...Followed by it picking up some more speed due to the Jetpack like box on its backside on the torso. It was also continuing to fire the Gatling gun as countless bullets keep coming and coming.

Connor realized this was taking too long and decided to pull off a trick that he hasn't used yet.

Switch Music Track: "Running Fire": Disgaea OST

Putting all of his energy into his legs, Connor stopped before jumping towards the mech and landing on top of it. The pilot tried to swat him off as Connor hanged on and kept his gun aimed at the top of the mech.

Then...he channeled as much magical energy inside him into his gun as the power started seeping out of the barrel. He charged it for a bit longer before firing the blast…

Causing him to rocket sky high into the air as the very potent blast stunned the mech by forcing it down...and the force spread out and pushed back the group as well just a bit.

Daniel blinked at that. "That was… … ...unexpected…" he stated, sounding neutral due to still trying to reign in his emotions from earlier. In his mind, however, he was going, "HOW THE HELL IS HE DOING THAT?!"

Reaching the apex of his ascent, Connor focused his magical energy yet again and built up so much energy that he managed to hover at his position. The magical attack just finished charging as it turned red and Connor fired.

The mech looked up as it saw the massive blast of red collide with it as the following explosion flared up into the air...making a gigantic fiery cross shape. Connor felt to the ground, but landed gracefully as the red after effects in the sky faded away.

Daniel blinked, and blinked again. Once more, his response was neutral due to him still trying to calm down...but he was certainly shocked by what happened.

The mech...was trashed from both attacks. It could barely move as its pilot just said, "Self-Destruction Protocol overridden. Activating Ejecting System. Beep Beep Blip Beep."

And as said, the ejection system went off after the hatch at the top of the mech opened up and out came a robot, landing on its side before it got itself to stand up.

End Music Track.

* * *

Connor turned towards the robot, holding his pistol steady...until he threw the gun to the ground.

"I can't… ...Is that you, 'Thursday'?" Connor just suddenly said aloud.

"Beep Beep Blip Beep. Yes, it is. 'Super Robot' Thursday was tasked with bringing you back, Connor." 'Thursday' replied.

The group seemed confused by the battle ending. Daniel in particular thought, 'He knows this guy?'

Connor quickly looked back to see the confused look behind him, before he turned back and sighed as he thought up of how to explain what was going on.

"Beep Beep Blip Beep. In case you were wondering, I'm abandoning my task for the Overlord and planning on helping you instead." Thursday responded before Connor could say anything.

Oh...Wait, are you being serious?" Connor asked.

"I'm not joking. Besides, there was no way for me to factor all of those people behind you and still complete the mission. And even the odds I calculated so far is at 3 percent for success."

"So, does that mean you're going to be ditching the Overlord as well?"

"Affirmative. I'll also try you convince the Prinnies that were sent here with me to follow along as well...provided you front the payment to heal them."

"Except Prinnies are cheap to heal unless you're trying to tell me that…"

"The amount of money I make is not enough because I somehow make less than the Prinnies and it does not help I have to pay for my own gas." Thursday paused before continuing. "Plus, If you do this, I'll fix up your Slug Gunner."

"Then consider it a deal, pal." Connor simply said before he handed over a bag filled with 'Hell' currency.

* * *

Thursday and the remaining Prinnies left via a portal that opened and closed...leaving Connor to be by himself as he returned to the group with their many, many questions.

"Okay, I get it if everyone here is confused. In short, that robot is named Thursday and he is a friend of mine I made a while ago before I got here. He agreed to help me out after all of that because just like me, he doesn't like the Overlord I used to be a vassal for." Connor explained.

"What the heck happened there? Why were you a vassal for an overlord?" Daniel asked.

"First off, what I did for ending the battle was use two abilities I picked in the world with my buddy that just left. That first one was called 'Proximal Shot', which is actually a not so complicated ability for those who use guns. The second one was 'Toten Kreuz', a gun skill that only masters of the weapon type can use."

"As for your second question, a 'Vassal' is a position that is basically just to do tasks or chores the Overlord doesn't want to do. And I became one because the Overlord defeated me in combat and I didn't want to fight again at that point. Is there anything else?" Connor said after some time to think.

"That mech seemed like a piece of work…" Daniel replied.

"Yeah, a Slug Gunner is a hard to thing to fight against a skilled pilot. And...It's actually mine. I...left it behind when I escaped from my vassal duty." Connor noted.

"... … …" Daniel didn't have a reply to that.

"So...I'm going to send Thursday on his way over to Zilver Sero after he gets back, along with whoever else he brings along...Which in this case is Prinnies. In exchange...I get to have the Slug Gunner again...with its firepower." Connor awkwardly said.

"And that's… ...really about it. I don't have much….else to say."

* * *

Following that strange moment...Everyone felt a bit stupefied until it sunk in that they achieved victory again. That's when things started to seemingly go back to 'normal'.

Connor took the time he had left before Thursday returned to introduce Ada to Olivia and Inigo. Olivia was surprised when Ada removed her helmet and had the same colored hair...Which was pink. This went on as Inigo kept the comments about his sister to himself.

After the so called 'family reunion' ended, Connor had to leave them as Thursday returned with at least 10 Prinnies. The robot kept up his end of the bargain as he repaired the Slug Gunner in the span of a half hour.

Once that was done, Connor gave the coordinates to Zilver Sero and then Thursday and the Prinnies began their long and tiring journey to get there.

With that, Connor stored away the Slug Gunner inside his personal storage after getting the thing adjusted to allow it to be a part of his Digistruct storage.

* * *

Some time later, back in the camp…

Connor found himself heading over to Daniel's tent to mention something on his mind when he actually ran into Daniel already outside his tent.

"Hey, I was just looking for you...Do you have a minute to talk?" Connor asked.

"I guess…" Daniel replied, his tone neutral.

"I didn't have a chance to ask earlier...How did you do against the Prinnies in the battle, if you don't mind."

Daniel froze...and an irritated expression appeared.

"I take it you got annoyed by them...Was it the fact they said 'Dood' a lot or something else?"

Daniel was about to snap, but restrained himself. "Let me put it to you this way...I shot at them with my hellpistol...did nothing...I slashed with my Force Sword at max power...did nothing...I blasted them with my Psyker powers...did nothing...I TORE A VORTEX INTO THE WARP TO SUCK THEM IN, AND IT DID NOTHING! I WAS SO PI-" Daniel stopped himself to force himself to calm down. "...I was so pissed...that in order to prevent a Chaos Daemon Apocalypse, caused by a Daemon possessing me and using me as a gateway to the Materium, while I was enraged and actively flinging Psyker Powers all over the place, Morgan had to knock me out… … …THAT is 'how well' I did against them… … ..."

"... … ...Huh...Were they on a geo panel, by the way?"

"Yes," Daniel hissed.

"The geo panel must have made them immune to damage of any kind...But then again, that only works if they were in it. Actually, you could have gotten around it by just picking them up with your hands and chuckling them at a wall."

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU BRIEF US ABOUT THIS KIND OF SHIT?!"

"Maybe because I didn't have time? Or maybe its the fact that one of the authors for this story wanted you to feel useless just like I did when I watched you fight those Chaos Space Marines. It's either of those two because both are probable...Though I lean for the former." Connor said with a straight face.

"Yeah, well, maybe you-" Daniel froze. "... … ...You just broke the fourth wall… … …"

"Well, of course I did. I just don't do it because the Disgaea universe does it so much...I actually started hating it. That's why I kept calling you crazy when I made you think I didn't believe in it."

Daniel's eye began twitching...before something else got his attention, and he began muttering to himself, mentioning 'Khorne' and 'Daemons'.

"Well, I think I took up enough of you time, you crazy, crazy man. I'll be heading off to be with my daughter, Ada. So...uh, see you later." Connor said as headed off to find Ada.

Daniel continued muttering for a bit...when something finally struck home. "Wait…wasn't 'Ada' one of the people Lucina said had some of my future self's Core Medals?" he asked himself.

* * *

 ***Camera switches over.***

 ***The table is still there, along with the three participants, except two of them are focused on the camera.***

 **ZS Connor: "And that was the chapter...With my in-story self defeating one of his older friends and getting some good stuff after everything was said and done. Along with finding out he also has a daughter named Ada."**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "And MY in-story self almost becoming a Daemon's Host… … ...good thing Morgan's memory kicked into gear, allowing her to stop that from happening…"**

 **Prinny: *Adding in after pointing at ZS Connor* "Don't forget this Dood over here broke the 4th Wall for the first time apparently. *Points to DP Mitchell* "And this Dood was thinking his friend didn't believe in it."**

 **ZS Connor: "Like I said in-story, I don't like to do it because I find it annoying…"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "And the universe I was in which caused that just caused me to no longer acknowledge that there is a fourth wall blocking out the audience…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Of course, we here are the studio we keep that down to a minimum. So, Mitchell, can you please stop talking like that?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: "... … ...No promises… … ...But still, really, Daemonic Possession is NO JOKE...and imagine the horror if I WAS possessed… … ...beyond the whole 'Daemons will be summoned and take over the word' issue…"**

 **ZS Connor: "Yeah, if you did end up possessed, I'd lose you as a friend. So I don't want that to happen either."**

* * *

 **ZS Connor: "And that's about it. Any last words, Mitchell?"**

 **Dark Prelate Mitchell: *Sighs* "Not much…"**

 **Prinny: "I'll shut off the camera, Dood."**

 ***The Prinny turns off the camera.***


End file.
